


The Other Half of Me

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Clueless!Gee [18]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Best Friends, Comedy, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friendship/Love, Homelessness, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Innocence, M/M, Mental Link, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Recovery, Runaway, debates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 66,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey's first word was twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ureances](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ureances/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So new fic! Yay! This one, like **No Coffee For Gee** is not mine, but the brilliant idea of _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_. She loved my twin!Frank and twin!Mikey fics so much that she wanted to write a twin!Gerard one! We know there are other twin!Gerard fics out there, so like all of our stories, we thought outside the box and hope the it will mean that our story will be unique among the other ones already written. Nothin makes me happier than standing out! ^-^
> 
> Full credit for the pic goes to _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_
> 
> This fic is dedicated to _***Ureances***_ because there are not enough good guy Bert McCracken fics out there. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Michael James Way was born to Donna and Donald Way. He was not their first child, in fact that had two others. Twins. Gerard Arthur and David Michael. Mikey was a bit of a surprise, which is why David also carries his name. Despite being a surprise, he is loved and cherished like the other two. His twin older brothers. In fact twin was Mikey's first word. Unusual for a baby to say, but he had heard it more that he had their individual names for the first six months of his life.

"Dear can you get the twins?"

"Honey, the twins have been too quiet now."

"Time for the twins bath."

"Can you feed the twins so I can bathe the baby?"

So instead of mama or dada, Mikey said twin. It surprised his parents and delighted his brothers, since it happened on their third birthday. His second and third words were Gee and Davy and eventually mama and dada. Since then the boys were very close and always played together, but Mikey began to notice that both his brother's had a special connection that he did not have. He figured it was cause they were born together, but when one of them got hurt, the other felt it inside. Davy once described it as a pain in your heart. Mikey didn't think that sounded fun so he was kind of glad that it wasn't him. When David was five, he fell out of the tree in the back yard. Mikey was coloring with Gerard in the kitchen when Gee dropped his crayon and clutched his chest.

"What's wong Gee?"

Gerard didn't say anything, he just ran through the house and called for mommy. They both went running out the back door. Mikey followed and saw David on the ground crying. He was clutching his arm. There was a trip to the hospital with daddy while Mikey stayed with mommy. When they got back, David had a white thing on his arm.

"What that?"

"You brother broke his arm so he has to wear that cast till it gets better."

"Is it gonna get better?"

"Of course dear, the human body is an amazing thing."

Mikey watched as the twins both went upstairs. Mikey waited a few minutes and then went up too. He could hear whimpering and crying and he thought it was Davy, but when he got to the room it was Gee. Davy was consoling Gee and apologizing about the pain he put Gee through. Mikey was confused. That's the day he truly found out how special his brothers were. They asked him not to tell their parents, which he didn't understand, but if they thought it was important, then he would agree. He stayed curled up with them till it was time for supper.

_***Time Stamp: Five Years Later***_

As time went on, Mikey started to notice a difference between his brothers. Davy like to play sports and get dirty. Gee was the opposite. He still liked to color and draw, but now he was getting really good at it. One Christmas Grandma gave Gee a beautiful art set. It was almost like the professionals used. Gee's eyes light up. He hugged her super tight.

"You shoulda got him a football like you did David Ma."

Mikey saw Grandma frown.

"They can share the football that I got him, like they can share the art set Don."

Mikey saw his dad get upset and go into the kitchen looking for a drink. He turned back and saw the Davy was next to Gee now telling him it was okay. Gee was crying and Grandma soothed them both. Mikey could hear mom and dad arguing in the kitchen. He just kneed over to his brothers and joined in the hug. What was wrong with Gee getting an art set? He didn't get it.

_***Time Stamp: Five Years Later***_

"I'm so nervous! I can't believe I am going into middle school already!"

"Well believe it and be thankful that we didn't have to get up at six am like the twins did."

Mikey stood at the bus stop with his best friend Pete. Gee and Davy were sophomores in high school so they caught the bus much earlier.

"Oh I am! Gee looked like he was going to fall over today waiting for Davy to get out of the shower."

Mikey laughed. Gee was not a morning person. Mikey guessed is mom let him, he would drink coffee like their parents did in the morning. Mikey had a feeling that some mornings Davy snuck some up to him. Davy was much more a morning person. That's why he was joining the football team this year. He could handle the morning practices.

"Hey Pete, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"So...I overheard my parents arguing last night and dad was pretty pissed at Gee. He kept calling him names like wuss, pansy, and fairy. Why would he say something like that about Gee?"

Bert looked up , like he always did when he was thinking.

"Maybe your dad thinks Gee is gay?"

"Why would he think that?"

"Well he doesn't play sports like Dave does right?"

"No, he's always hated them."

"And he likes his art right?"

"Yeah, he's really good at it. His teachers keep putting him in art contests and he wins a lot of them."

"Plus he likes to wear makeup."

"Yeah, but he doesn't do it around dad and he looks good in it. It makes his eyes pop."

"Maybe you should try it sometime then."

Mikey chuckled and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Nah, I would look dumb, especially with the glasses."

"I don’t know, talk to Gee, see if he will put it on you."

"I could yeah. So wait, we got off track here. Why does art and makeup make dad think Gee is gay?"

"I guess cause gay people like that stuff too?"

"That's kind of dumb."

"I never said parents were smart."

Mikey nodded in agreement and then they were quiet for a bit.

"Hey Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you care if Gee was gay?"

"Nah, I like him and he drew me a cool tiger for my birthday once."

Mikey smiled.

"Good, cause I wouldn't care either."

The bus arrived at that moment and they got on and left the conversation outside.

*

*

*

"Alright class, the assignment on the board is due Friday."

The bell rang and everyone gathered their stuff to leave.

"Hey Gee, wait up."

Gerard turned and saw Bob, one of David's team mates, cute team mates walking towards him.

"Uh...hi Bob..."

Gee said shyly, hiding in his hair as his cheeks flushed pink.

"What's up?"

"You see Dave at 4th right? Give him this for me, but don't drop it. It’s a new play for next weeks game."

Bob passed the paper to Gerard and grazed his palm.

"I like your hair today by the way."

The warning bell rang and Bob just smiled and went off to his next class. Gee stood staring after him for a good ninety seconds, paper in hand, before a senior who had appeared apparently out of nowhere, pushed his shoulder roughly, spitting some insult as he slid into Gee's vacated seat. Gee quickly left, stuffing the paper into his pocket and hurrying to biology. Rushing to get to class on time, Gee didn't see the water someone had poured all over the floor until it was too late...he didn't see it until his foot slipped out from beneath him and he was suddenly falling backwards. His arms flailed and a startled squeak escaped his lips...a second later, he hit the hard tiled floor, the back of his head striking with a painful thud. Gee saw stars, then his vision wavered and darkened. He lay panting for a minute or two, trying to work out what exactly had happened...then he heard footsteps running toward him.

"Gee you okay?"

It was Ray. The boy Gerard secretly had a crush on.

Gee looked up at the older boy blankly for a second, then blinked quickly and looked away, blushing.

"Y-yeah...I slipped..."

He explained.

"Water."

Gee mentally face palmed at just how lame he was. He smiled weakly.

"Let’s get you up okay."

"O-okay."

Gee accepted Ray's hand and slowly sat up, his head spinning a little.

"Urgh."

He put his other hand to the back of his head and felt it was wet. Fear hit him, but dissipated quickly when he looked at his hand and saw water, and not blood.

"Can I take you to the nurse Gee?"

Ray kept his strong arms around Gerard to hold him up.

"No I'm...I'm okay."

Gee swallowed, looking down.

"I just n-need to get t-to class."

"I'll walk you there."

Ray picked up Gerard's book and then with a hand on his back guided him down the hall past the rushing students. The bell rang as they got there.

"Excuse me Miss Nobel. Gerard slipped in the hall and hit his head. I offered to take him to the nurse, but he said he was alright."

"Very good Raymond thank you."

Ray waved to David and then turned to Gerard.

"I'll see you later. Maybe we have lunch together this year."

He patted his back and then left. David got up from his seat and crossed the room quickly.

"Gee, you okay?"

Gee nodded, wincing slightly as he could feel a headache coming on now. David frowned.

"You know you can't lie to me Gee."

He put his arm around Gee's waist and lead him over to their seats.

"It's just a bump."

Gee said quietly. David sighed as he sat down.

"If you say so."

"Oh, I have..."

Gee reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper from Bob. He handed it to his brother.

"Here...Bob asked me to give you this."

David looked at the paper, then shoved it in his pocket.

"Thanks."

He was just about to say something else, when the teacher cleared her throat to gain the class' attention.

"Alright class, let’s get started."

*

*

*

The bell finally rang.

"Woohoo!"

David cheered, shoving his things into his backpack. Gee giggled at his brother's enthusiasm.

"Lunch time!"

David grinned, and Gee's momentary happiness faded.

"Come on Gee, I'll get you a salad...the lunch lady owes me."

Gee cocked his head to the side...he wasn't sure he wanted to know...

"Why?"

David grinned.

"Never you mind."

He tapped the tip of Gee's nose, making him roll his eyes and giggle again. David stood up, offering his hand.

"Come on."

Gee took David's hand and followed him out of the room. After a quick trip to their lockers, that were conveniently placed right next to each other, they headed to the cafeteria.

"Gee Dave over here!"

Bob waved to the twins.

David grinned wide, pulling his self-conscious brother along behind him.

"Hey Bobert, what's the what?"

"Nothin much DWay. Did you see the play I gave Gee?"

"Yeah man, looks good."

David turned to his brother.

"I'll get food...you want a milkshake?"

Gee shook his head.

"J-just water, please."

He said quietly so only David heard him. David squeezed Gee's hand then stood up.

"Back in a minute."

Gee sat quietly watching him walk to the lunch line.

"Hey Gee. How's your head?"

Ray walked up and high fived Bob. Gee jumped slightly at being spoken to. He turned in his seat and saw the taller boy.

"B-better...thanks."

He stuttered out quietly, his cheeks threatening to catch fire.

"You okay Gee. You look flush."

Rayplaced a hand on Gerard's forehead.

"You feel a little clammy. I'm taking you to the nurse and no buts about it."

Raymond placed a possessive hand on Gerard's back.

"Bob tell Dave where we went."

"I'm f-fine."

Gee panicked a bit, looking back to where David was chatting to the lunch lady with the unnaturally yellow hair.

"Just go Gee. Head injures should not be messed with."

Bob gave a sweet smile. Gee whined slightly in the back of his throat, but allowed himself to be led away.

*

*

*

"Well it’s a pretty bad bump that I wouldn't want you participating in gym today."

"He has it next 7th period."

The nurse didn't think anything of Ray knowing Gerard's schedule.

"I think you should go home honestly."

"I could just w-watch..."

Gee whispered, his eyes cast down.

"Th-then go h-home with D-David."

"I can take him home. I'm done with classes after 6th and I can miss it, it's only an elective."

"Good, I will call his house and let Mrs. Way know."

"I'll text Dave and let him know. Come on Gee, we need to get you to your locker for your coat."

"O-okay."

Gee didn't really want to go home without David, not on a Monday when their dad only worked until lunchtime, and might now be home, ready to tell him what a fat disappointment he was. Gee wasn't fat, far from it actually, but he had been a bit chubby when they were little, and dad never stopped mentioning it and telling him not to eat so much. The upside of this today though, was that Ray was taking him home, and that made Gee happy, if a little shaky and nervous. Quietly he let Ray lead him to his locker. Ray made small talk as they gathered Gerard's books, which he insisted on carrying. He also held the school door and the car door for Gerard. He let Gerard choose the music too. When they got to Gerard's house, there were no cars.

"Guess no one is home huh?"

Gee smiled slightly, nervously.

"Do you w-wanna come in f-for a d-drink?"

His voice was little more than a whisper...it was never more than that with anyone except his brothers.

"Sure, let me get you bag."

Ray got out and opened the car door for Gerard before he could. He walked the younger man to the door. Gee pulled his keys from his pocket, and promptly dropped them.

"Gee!"

Ray caught Gerard when he bent over and nearly fell forward trying to pick up his keys.

"I got you babe."

Ray picked up Gerard and opened the door with the other hand. He carried him through the house and up the stairs to his and David's room. He laid him down on the bed.

"Stay here, I'll get the books and get you some water."

Gee was shaking...he'd fancied Ray pretty much since the first day they met, but was scared, cos he knew that Ray was older, and he'd had a boyfriend up until a couple months ago...whereas _he_ , had never even been kissed.

"Here you go Gee, come on let me help you."

Ray sat behind Gerard and propped him up.

"Slowly now."

He tipped the glass slowly toward Gerard's lips.

Gee took a sip. He tried to relax, but it was hard.

"I-I'm okay. Th-thank you."

"You're shaking are you cold?"

Ray tipped Gerard’s face so that he could see his eyes.

"No."

Gee whispered, chewing his lower lip anxiously.

"Gee."

Gee swallowed looking down, his fingers twisting in his lap.

"Gee, look at me please."

Gee looked up slowly, his lip trembling.

"Gee."

Ray looked into the boy's eyes. They were shimmering and threatening to ruin his makeup.

"Don't cry please."

He ran a thumb under his eye gently. Gee turned his face away and wiped roughly at his eyes.

"I'm not."

He said quietly, but defensively.

"Maybe I should leave."

Ray starts to get up.

"No please?"

Gee grabbed onto Ray's sleeve.

"Stay?...I'm just..."

Gee squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.

"I've n-never...and y-you've..."

He sighed heavily; he couldn't even say what he was feeling right now. He let go of Ray's sleeve.

"I'm sorry...I'll s-see you in s-school, I g-guess."

He deflated, flopping back on his bed and laying his arms over his face in defeat.

"Gee don't."

Ray moved back to the bed and pulled Gerard into his arms. Gee trembled, keeping his face hidden behind his arms. Ray held Gerard and rocked him.

"I'm s-sorry. I'm s-sorry."

Gee sobbed into the crook of his elbow.

"Stop stop, you don't have to apologize. Come on baby, please stop crying."

Gee froze, his breath caught in his throat, his body tensing up sharply.

"Talk to me Gee, I'm not a mind reader."

Ray chuckled to show he was being light about it. Gee slowly lifted his head out of his arms, his eyes wide.

"You...you c-called m-me... _baby_."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

Now Ray turned away

"No y..."

Gee swallowed, his body starting to tremble again.

"You d-didn't...I...I- _liked_  it."

His face was fast approaching the color of a ripe tomato.

"You did?"

Gee nodded slightly.

"O-only David e-ever called m-me th-that...and th-that's d-d-diff-erent."

Ray knew that the brothers were close, but...he was not sure what to think about that. Gee saw Ray's face scrunch up a little, and realized that what he'd said could've been taken wrong.

"N-not like th-that..."

He lightly pushed Ray's shoulder, rolling his eyes.

"It's j-just a n-nickn-name...like G-Gee."

"I call you Gee too...does that mean I can call you baby...but have it mean something more?"

Gee blushed pink again, looking down at his hands.

"I...I guess so...I d-don't kn-know how th-this works."

He whispered shyly.

"Well...I think we are already friends and I know I like you and I think you like me."

"Mhmm."

Gee hummed, nodding slightly.

"So I guess the only thing left is to do this."

Ray leaned and kissed Gerard softly.

Gee's eyes went wide and his hands flapped uselessly for a moment...his mind froze.

It took a moment and Ray was a little nervous, but the Gerard relaxed in his arms and was kissing back. Suddenly Gerard pulled back as the front door slammed shut.

"Oh no!"

Gee whispered, eyes wide and body shaking badly. He looked toward his bedroom door.

"My dad..."

He brought his hand up to his face as he turned scared eyes back to Ray.

"I h-have to take my m-makeup off b-before he sees m-me."

Gee scrambled off the bed quickly, his legs almost collapsing beneath him as he rushed for the pack of face wipes he kept on his dresser. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"H-hide!"

He pointed to his closet.

"In there."

Ray ducked into the closet quickly. Thankfully it was big cause both boys had the room. Ray tried to close the door, but it fell open with a bunch of David's sneakers. The bedroom door opened and Ray's eyes went wide...it was David. Ray saw his life flash before his eyes.

"You scared the shit out of me and gave Gee a heart attack! Fuck!"

Ray got up and cradled the boy in his arms.

"Shhhh shhhh it's okay Gee."

He murmured and rocked him softly. David went to his brother's side and gently stroked his hair back from his abnormally pale face.

"It's okay Baby."

Gee sniffed and pulled out of Ray's arms before diving into David's. David chuckled, holding him close and rubbing his back.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I got out early cause I wanted to check you were ok...I worried about dad being here..."

He looked at Ray and smirked.

"...but apparently I needn't have worried..."

He raised an eyebrow at the older boy.

"Ray was looking after you, I see."

"Hey now. Watch it Way. I didn't do anything to him. I was just making sure he was good...right Gee?"

Ray looked at the young boy nervously. Gee looked up at Ray, his lower lip trapped between his teeth.

"R-right."

He whispered out. Great now it really looked bad for Ray.

"I'm gonna go now."

He started for the door. David couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing, making Gee jump slightly against his chest and look up, curiously.

"What's so fucking funny Way?"

Ray was getting pissed now.

"Chill dude...I know you like Gee, and you just happen to be one of a <I>tiny</I> number of guys that I'd actually trust with him."

David grinned. He looked down at his brother, his grin turning into a soft, adoring smile.

"And as long as he makes you happy, and you feel safe with him...I got no problem Baby."

Gee smiled back, sheepishly.

"Do I make you happy?"

Gee looked over at Ray, the color starting to return to his cheeks now. He nodded softly.

"Y-yeah...I...I th-think so."

Ray smiled brightly.

"Then will you go out with me Gerard Way? I promise to treat you good as gold and not push you to do anything you are not ready for."

Gee scrunched his face up a little.

"If y-you p-promise to n-never c-call me G-G-Gerard ag-gain?"

Ray laughed.

"I can do that Gee."

Gee smiled again.

"Then y-yes..."

He whispered.

"I w-will go out w-with y-you."

"May I?"

Ray looked at David for permission to touch Gee. David shrugged, letting go of his brother.

"It's up to Gee."

Gee looked at David and smiled softly, then turned and took a step out of his arms and into Ray's.

"Thank you Gee."

Ray looked down at the smaller boy and kissed him.

"Well..."

David said, moving to sit on his bed with his feet up and crossed at the ankles as he leaned against the headboard and picked up a comic book from underneath.

"I think this year could end up being a really good year."

Gee pulled out of the kiss to look at his brother in disbelief.

"Shh D...y-you'll j-jinx us."

David laughed.

"Nah...it's gonna be great... _you'll_  see."

He winked before opening the comic and giving Gee and Ray some privacy.

Gee rolled his eyes and returned to the kiss. Maybe David was right? Maybe this _would_  be a really great year.

 


	2. The Best Night Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ignore him Baby..."
> 
> David whispered as he followed his brother up the stairs, just one step below, with his hand on Gee's hip.
> 
> "Tonight's gonna be perfect...don't let him spoil it for you. Okay?"
> 
> Gee nodded, turning his head to smile softly at him.
> 
> "Yeah Gee, you just wait. It's going to be a night you will never forget."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So last chapter you met Gerard and David as well as proud little brother Mikey. Gee got a boyfriend and everything seemed to be doing well...right? 
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Early November***_

Mikey was really happy for his brothers. David was the new quarter back for the team and they had won every game so far. Gerard was in a relationship with Ray and they seemed to be going strong. Gerard was worried that their dad would find out, but both brothers worked hard to keep everything a secret. Now it was homecoming. The brothers were going together in Bob's car. Ray would meet Gerard there. He had a surprise for Gerard and Mikey thought it was cute how nervous Gerard was about it.

"Don't be nervous Gee, I’m sure it's something amazing and romantic."

Mikey nudged David in the ribs gently to get him to join the conversation. David nodded, reaching over and putting his hand onto Gee's knee, squeezing it softly.

"I know for a fact you're gonna love it Gee."

Gee looked at him.

"You know what it is?"

At a smile and half shrug from David, Gee turned completely to face him, pulling his legs up onto the sofa to sit cross-legged.

"What? What is it? What?"

Gee begged, bouncing slightly in his seat.

David laughed. He lifted his hand and tapped the side of his nose.

"It's a _secret_  Gee...just wait."

Gee pouted, turning back to face the TV and the long forgotten movie they'd been watching, his arms crossed over his chest.

"How's that fair? You're my twin brother, you're supposed to be on _my_  side."

David laughed, moving over and wrapping both arms around his huffy brother, who squirmed ineffectively.

"I'm _always_  on your side Baby...which is why I'm not going to spoil the surprise."

He kissed Gee's cheek before letting him go with a grin. Gee wiped his cheek with his sleeve.

"I _still_ say it's not fair."

He grumped, but fell silent as their father walked in the room. Gee curled in on himself...David automatically moved in closer to him.

"So you are all going to Homecoming together?"

Don went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He chugged half of it as soon as it was opened and burped loudly wiping him mouth with his arm.

"Yes..."

David answered for them all.

"That's the plan."

"And Bob is picking you up and dropping you off yes?"

He polished off the rest of the beer

"Yes."

"Don't be late."

Don grabbed another beer and walked away. Mikey heard Gerard let out the breath he was holding. David put his arm around Gee's shoulder and pulled him in. Gee shuddered as he relaxed.

"Come on, let's go get ready."

Mikey grabbed Gerard's hand and pulled him up. Gee smiled slightly...he always got quiet after their dad spoke, even if it wasn't directly to him.

"Ignore him Baby..."

David whispered as he followed his brother up the stairs, just one step below, with his hand on Gee's hip.

"Tonight's gonna be perfect...don't let him spoil it for you. Okay?"

Gee nodded, turning his head to smile softly at him.

"Yeah Gee, you just wait. It's going to be a night you will never forget."

*

*

*

Gee and David were dressed and ready to go, sat side by side on the couch when Bob honked his horn from the curb outside.

"MIKEY...HURRY UP...BOB'S HERE!"

David yelled upstairs as he stood, pulling Gee up with him, and keeping hold of his hand once they were up.

"Coooomminggg whoa!"

Mikey skidded down the hall losing his balance and barely making it to the bottom on his feet.

"That was close!"

"Shit Mikes...you okay?"

David asked as he and Gee headed toward him.

"Y-Yeah, just a little overzealous I think."

"What's going on up there!?"

"Shit!"

Don bellowed from the basement where he hides away from the family and drinks.

"Let’s get out of here fast!"

Gee nodded urgently, his eyes wide. David squeezed his hand and pulled him toward the door.

Bob sees them running to the car. They jump in and Mikey shouts.

"Go Bob, drive!"

Bob doesn't question the boy just does it. In the rearview he sees a pissed off Don glaring at them from the doorway.

*

*

*

The parade was great and Mikey could see Gerard having a good time. David was proudly standing among the seniors as Bob announced that he was his pick for his replacement next year as head quarterback.

"Is this seat taken?"

Mikey turned and saw Ray standing next to the bleached that he and Gerard were sitting at.

Gee looked up and smiled brightly.

"Hi."

He said softly, scooting over a little for Ray to sit down.

"Hey, enjoying the show Gee?"

Ray saw the boy shivering so he slipped off his letter man's jacket and put it around Gerard's shoulders along with his arm. Gee blushed pink, nodding and looking down shyly.

"Yes R-Ray...d-did you see D-David?..."

He looked over and saw his brother being congratulated by the whole team. Gee smiled wide.

"H-head qu-quarterback's a big d-deal...right?"

He looked back at Ray with large, questioning eyes.

"Yeah it is baby. Bob knew he had talent when he saw him back in middle school. He has been grooming him through freshman year."

Gee nodded slightly, looking back at David, just as he looked over and waved. Gee grinned and waved back.

"So Gee...can we go somewhere for a bit?"

Gee glanced at Mikey...he was busy talking to a girl wearing a Motörhead hoodie. Gee looked back at Ray.

"Sure R-Ray."

He whispered, blushing and accepting Ray's hand. Ray led Gerard to a quiet area behind the bleachers away from the crowd.

"So...I uh...."

Ray rubbed his neck nervously.

"I have really been happy with you these last two months and I...want to give you something."

Ray pulled his class ring off. Gee's eyes went wide, staring at the ring. He could hear a buzzing in his ears, and his vision seemed blurred around the edges, though the ring still looked crystal clear, and so very real.

"Gee...Say something please?"

Gee continued to stare...he only heard buzzing...and his heart racing in his chest.

Ray hung his head and dropped his shoulders.

"Okay."

Ray turned and started to leave.

"Ray."

Gee whispered, his voice sounding alien to his own ears...he cleared his throat and called out louder, probably louder than Ray had ever heard him speak before.

"Ray wait?"

Ray stopped but he didn't turn around.

"Don't go?..."

Gee said softly.

"I was j-just sh-shocked..."

He swallowed heavily.

"I didn't s-say I d-don't _w-want_  it."

Ray still stood there. Gee grabbed one of the bleacher's supports and pulled himself to his feet before walking shakily up behind the older boy. He reached out and placed his hand gently on Ray's arm.

"Ray?"

Ray turned and his eyes were full of sadness. Gee lifted a hand and touched Ray's cheek softly.

"I didn't m-mean to h-hurt y-you."

"I thought you didn't want it or me."

Gee shook his head rapidly, then grabbed Ray's arm as he made himself dizzy.

"No I...I _do_  want it... _and_  y-you."

Gee swallowed nervously, then stepped in closer and tiptoed slightly...they were just a couple centimeters apart now.

"I do."

He whispered before hesitantly pressing his lips to Ray's. Ray savored the kiss for a moment and then moves his arms around Gerard. Gee shivered against him, his body melting into the embrace. It felt like forever that they were kissing till a voice cleared behind them.

"So, I'm gonna help Bob and Davy clean up, can you take Gee home Ray?"

Gee jumped, turning his burning red face toward his little brother.

"Yeah, I can do that."

Ray smiled holding Gerard tightly. Gee looked up at him, blush getting even deeper, if that's possible...he buried his face in Ray's shirt.

"Okay, good. See ya!"

Mikey kissed Gerard and then ran off.

"Shall we get something to eat first?"

"Ok..."

Gee squeaked.

"Fried chicken?"

He grinned hopefully.

"So the diner then?"

Gee nodded enthusiastically, bouncing slightly.

"And milkshakes?"

"Strawberry?"

"Is there any other flavor?"

"Not that I know of."

Ray led Gerard to his car still holding him close.

*

*

*

"I hate to let you go. It's a long time till I see you again."

Ray was exaggerating of course. It was Friday night, but Monday seemed like forever away. Gee giggled, butting his head against Ray's shoulder.

"Absolutely a-ages..."

Gee agreed.

"Howe-ever w-will we c-cope?"

"Well...if You leave me with something to remember you by."

Ray slyly raised his eyebrows. Gee blushed, smiling shyly as he leaned in, softly connecting their lips. Ray wrapped his arms around his boyfriend hugging him tightly. Gee let his lips part slightly...he was still new to this, and still shy, but he knew that he liked it, even if just the thought made his face turn ten shades of red in a minute.

"GERARD ARTHUR WAY!"

Gee choked slightly as he stumbled backward, hands shooting up to cover his mouth as his eyes widened, fear racing through him.

"D-dad?...I..."

He was shaking badly, his face now white as a sheet as his eyes flicked from his dad to Ray, then back.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BOY!?"

Gee cowered away, tears now streaming down his cheeks...he couldn't answer if he tried; his throat felt as if it was closing up. Donald steamed across the lawn and punched Ray in the face.

"RAY!"

Gee screamed, darting toward him.

"Oh no you don't!"

Don grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up. He saw the ring on his finger and wrenched it off. Gee yelped as he felt hair being ripped from his scalp. He screamed as the ring was pulled off, his finger breaking from how forcefully it was removed.

"You fucking pedophile, if you ever go anywhere near my family again with your homo shit, I will cut your cock off!"

Don dragged Gerard into the house after kicking Ray again and then threw him against the wall.

"What the fuck was that!? You were fucking kissing him!"

Gee whimpered, curling in on himself and clutching his injured hand to his chest.

* * *

Ray coughed and spat blood. He reached for his phone. He had to call Dave.

* * *

David was sat on the bleachers with his teammates and Mikey as they took a break from the cleanup. They were having a drink...Coke, no alcohol...when David gasped suddenly, a pained look crossing his face. David pulled his phone from his pocket, handing it to Mikey. He could hardly keep his eyes open anymore.

*

*

*

Another blow landed on Gerard's body. Don was winded, but he kept raining blows on his small body.

"I will beat the faggot out of you!"

Gee had stopped screaming several minutes ago...it hurt to breathe, and his vision was fading fast...his arms were wrapped around his head protectively, but they were sliding away...along with his consciousness.

* * *

"David!"

Mikey grabbed his brother as he fought to not curl into a ball in Bob's car. David groaned, clutching at his stomach.

"G-Gee."

He gasped.

"Bob...d-drive faster."

"I'm trying man, I don't want to get pulled over.

David was shaking, he knew this was bad... _really_  bad.

"Okay, we're here!"

Bob brought the car to an abrupt halt. David grabbed the door handle and scrambled out, racing up to the front door of the house with Mikey hot on his heels. He pulled out his keys and quickly unlocked the door, throwing it open and rushing inside. For a second he froze...Gee was on the ground, curled in a limp ball as their dad loomed over him, kicking him repeatedly. David saw red...he snapped out of his shock and launched himself at his father.

"BASTARD!"

He yelled, laying into him with everything he had. Don hit the wall hard as his son landed on him. He watched as his other son grabbed Gerard and pulled him away.

"Come on Gee, talk to me!"

"Get the fuck off me!"

Don throws David off him into the banister. David snarled as he immediately attacked again. Don punched David in the stomach.

"How dare you interfere in me disciplining my child!"

" _Disciplining_  him?!..."

David spat in disbelief.

"You're beating the _shit_  outta him!"

He straightened and punched Don in the jaw.

"You little shit!"

Don rubs his jaw and then grabs David and does a low nut shot. David doubled over and fell to his knees, groaning in agony with his hands tentatively cupping his balls. He looked up at Don with hatred.

"You psycho!"

He spat back through clenched teeth.

"You ungrateful bastard! You and Michael are out of here! Tomorrow I am shipping you and Mikey out of here to military school!"

David looked over at his brothers in panic, then back.

"No!...you can't do that...mum won't let you."He knew that Gee wouldn't stand a chance if he and Mikey weren't there...look what just happened!

"I am the man of the house and your mom will do what I say, especially when she sees that you and your brother attacked Gerard and I in a drunken rage."

Don grabs the bottle he was drinking from and pours it all over David. He then throws it at Mikey. It connects with his head and shatters as he drops. Don laughs and then grabs David's head smashing it against the coffee table and knocking him out too.

"Night night faggot lovers."

*

*

*

"Don't worry Mrs. Way. We will take good care of your sons and return them as better men."

The two MP's of the school ushered both David and Mikey to the car. Donna sobbed. She never expected this when she came home from her mother's this morning. Two of he babies being led away and one in the hospital. Her husband had to go to the emergency room, but he just needed stitches thankfully.

"Oh Don, what is going to happen to them?"

"Don’t worry dear, the boys will be straightened out and we will make sure that Gerard is well taken care of. "

Don thought about the boy in the hospital. He lost control a bit, but the doctor said he should recover, just have a some broken bones to mend. Don could handle the boy. It would take some convincing to unbrainwash the boy, but he could do it. It would just take some time.


	3. Little Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee opened the box and took out the $187.42 he had left. He went back to his bed and stuffed the money into his wallet, shoving that into the bottom of his bag. Sighing, Gee took one last look around the room, his eyes lingering on David's bed.
> 
> "Goodbye."
> 
> He whispered, before slipping out of his bedroom, down the stairs, and out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So we wanted to kind of push what Gerard endured from his dad into one chapter cause we didn't want to dwell on it. This is a bitter pill to swallow, but it must go down in order to enjoy anything else after it. :( 
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

  
Mikey watched his brother's pain every day. The teachers all thought he had stomach problems, but both he and David knew better. It must be where their father was hitting Gee. There would be no visible bruises. He could keep the secret.  
  
"Don't worry Davy, I am sure that we will get to visit for Christmas. It's only a few weeks away."  
  
Mikey held his older brother as he sobbed, feeling his twin brother's pain miles away.

* * *

  
It took a lot of doing and a little heavy handed action, but Gerard was finally behaving the way Don expected him too.  
  
After he shipped the other boys off to military school, he had his own little intervention with the son that was left. He went through his room and got rid of everything that was unbecoming a man. He could not believe the boy had women's clothing! A sound punishment made sure that the boy learned the error of his ways in that one.  
  
Don got rid of the make up and anything sweet smelling that a girl would use in the bathroom. He let the boy keep those ridiculous skinny jeans, only because he was not going to waste good money buying him new clothes. He dropped the boy off and picked him up from school so that none of his fag friends could get to him. He was pretty sure that Gerard was not talking to any of them in school anymore either. He caught him a handful of times talking to the boy that started it all. He stopped that shit real quick.  
He may have gone a little too far on that one. The boy was pissing blood for a week, but it taught him the right lesson. He also stopped anyone from calling him Gee. The nickname sounded like a girl and that was not acceptable anymore.  
  
"Tell me again why David and Michael can't come home for Christmas Don?"  
  
"Hon, we just shipped them off less than two months ago. It would not improve their behavior and they would negatively influence Gerard again."  
  
"I don't know dear. Gerard seems even more withdrawn with them gone. He is eating less and spending more time in his room."  
  
"Don't worry hon, I will have a talk with him."  
  
After their little _talk_ Gerard was seen more in the family room watching TV and taking a second helping at dinner. Donna was happy and satisfied again. A few times he thought he heard the boy throwing up, but it was winter so he must have caught a bug.  
  
_***Time Stamp: April***_  
  
"Come on Don, it's their birthday."  
  
"Alright, if Gerard continues to behave, they can come for a birthday visit, but not all day."  
  
"Did you hear that Gerard? David and Michael can come home for your birthday."  
  
It sickened Don how happy it made the boy. Perhaps tonight he needed another lesson on how to school his emotions more becoming of a man.

*

*

*  
  
"We can't wait to see you Gee! Davy has been so worried about you!"  
  
"I miss you guys so much."  
  
Gee said quietly down the phone.  
His head was hung low as he sat curled up on the sofa with the cellphone pressed to his right ear. Their mum had somehow persuaded Don to let him speak to his brothers for a couple of minutes every Sunday, and he practically _lived_ for those calls.  
Don was sat across from him, listening to every word he said.  
  
"It's not the same here without you."  
  
He was trying not to cry, but being so far away from his brothers...David especially, Gee was becoming more depressed by the day.  
Someone had told him it was called "separation anxiety", or something. Gee didn't care what the technical name for how he felt was, he just knew that some days, it was all he could do to get out of bed in the morning.  
  
"We'll be home soon. Only five more days, then we get to stay for two whole days!"  
  
Donna had convinced Don to let the boys come home on Friday and stay till Sunday.  
  
Gee smiled slightly, though no one saw.  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
His fingers pulled at his long hair...Gee was surprised their dad hadn't taken the kitchen scissors to it yet.  
  
"I won't be able to concentrate all day Friday til I see you."  
  
"Ehem"  
  
Don cleared his throat loudly indicating that it was Gerard's time up on the phone. Mikey heard it.  
  
"Alright Gee, We'll see you Friday. Love you."  
  
"I love you both too..."  
  
Gee was cut off from saying more as Don ripped the cell from his fingers and ended the call.  
  
"What did I tell you about that kind of behavior Gerard?"  
  
Gee looked down, squeezing his eyes shut to hold back his tears.  
  
"S-sorry s-sir."  
  
He stuttered quietly.  
  
"I guess you need a lesson in that again."  
  
Gee whimpered as he felt Don's hand roughly grab his upper arm and drag him to his feet.  
  
"You have to be quiet, your mom is sleeping."  
  
He dragged him down to the basement and shut the door behind them.  
  
***Time Stamp: April 8th***  
  
Don was relaxing after a few beers Thursday night. He was looking forward to a quiet weekend with maybe a few lessons for the boy in between. His buzz was broke by singing. It was not bad singing, but it was the wrong song for a boy to be enjoying. Not to mention the voice was too high for a boy.  
  
"Guess it's time for another lesson."  
  
Don finished his fifth beer and then cracked his knuckles making his way up the stairs.  
  
Gee was sat on his bed with his earbuds in while he worked on a picture of him and his brothers...it was to be a birthday present for David, and he was nearly finished. He had his back to the bedroom door, and didn't hear it opening.  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to listen to that shit anymore?"  
  
Gee didn't hear...his favourite song was playing and he was too engrossed in his drawing.  
  
Don didn't like to be ignored. He reached out and grabbed the boy's hair, fisting it hard.  
  
"LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM FUCKING TALKING TO YOU!"  
  
Gee screamed, his pencil ripping through the middle of the page as he was yanked backward.  
  
"What is this shit? I thought I told you to stop with that faggot art crap!"  
  
Tears streamed down Gee's pale face.  
  
"It's a b-birthd-day p-present for D-David..."  
  
His eyes moved down to the ruined picture.  
  
" _was_."  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about, what birthday? It's no ones birthday."  
  
Don slurred and swayed a bit as he shook Gerard.  
  
"But it's...it's o-our b-birthday _t-tomorrow_."  
  
Gee squeaked in distress.  
  
"Bull shit! You're a fuckin' liar!"  
  
Don threw the boy against the closet door.  
  
"Gonna have to teach you a lesson about lyin' to people."  
  
He closed in on the boy, flexing his fists.  
  
*

*

*  
  
Gee woke up on the floor of his bedroom. The room was in darkness and everything hurt.  
  
Don had hurt him plenty during the last 5 months, but nothing like this. Gee groaned and curled up on his side...he'd had enough...he couldn't take any more.  
  
Rolling onto his hands and knees, feeling his stomach clench with painful nausea, Gee panted and tried to gain the strength to get up.  
  
After a few minutes, Gee forced himself up to his feet, using his dresser for support. He clicked on the lamp on his desk and nearly threw up when he caught sight of himself in the mirror on his closet door.  
Don hadn't restricted himself to places that didn't show this time, and the whole left side of Gee's face was turning an ugly purple colour already.  
  
Swallowing back bile, cos there wasn't really anything in Gee's stomach right now...for which he was grateful for once...Gee slumped onto his desk chair and pulled out a notepad and pen.  
Tears slipping down his swollen cheeks, Gee started to write.  
  
_Dear mom,_  
I love you so much, and I hope one day you can forgive me, but I have to go. I have to get out before dad kills me, and I'm pretty sure if he'd been just a couple of cans drunker tonight, he would have.  
He lied! It wasn't David and Mikey that put me in hospital, it was him!  
David and Mikey tried to protect me, and that's why dad sent them away.  
I know you'll blame yourself for not seeing what was happening, but please don't. Dad was very good at covering his tracks, til now.  
Please take care of yourself, David and Mikey, and tell them I love them both, and I'll never forget them.  
Goodbye mom. Yours, Gee.  
xxx.  
  
Gee picked up the letter and stood shakily. He walked over to his bed and lay it on his pillow then leaned down to pick up his paint splattered school bag from the floor...his head swam and he took a second to steady himself before moving again.  
  
Once he'd regained his equilibrium, Gee emptied the bag and went to his dresser. He stuffed underwear, socks and t-shirts into the bag, then moved to his closet. He stripped out of the clothes he was in, as they had blood on them, and grabbed another pair of jeans. He pulled them on, wincing as the denim dragged up his bruised and scraped up legs. He went back to the dresser and started putting on band shirts...he stopped when he got to six, then pulled on his heaviest hoodie, a black one with a pink Hello Kitty on the front...luckily it had been inside out when Don did his purge, so he'd missed it.  
Gee grabbed a black beanie hat with little cat ears that David had bought him a year ago, for their last birthday, and pulled it on.  
  
He shuffled over to his closet and pulled out his DMs...they were warmer and more protective than his Converse, even if he _did_ prefer the lighter shoes. He sat on his bed and pulled the heavy black boots on, lacing them with shaky fingers.  
He had spent hours customising the boots with graffiti designs when he first got them...he remembered Mikey sitting on the end of his bed watching him work.  
  
Gee sniffed back more tears that threatened to fall and wiped them away with the back of his hand before opening his bedside drawer and retrieving the key he kept hidden there.  
Silently, he went to his closet for the last time and dug in behind all his miscellaneous crap to retrieve the small lockbox he kept there.  
Gee had been saving every dollar he got for birthdays, Christmases and odd jobs for the last two years, but he had secretly used some for art supplies recently, cos Don wouldn't let him get them if he knew.  
  
Gee opened the box and took out the $187.42 he had left. He went back to his bed and stuffed the money into his wallet, shoving that into the bottom of his bag.  
  
Sighing, Gee took one last look around the room, his eyes lingering on David's bed.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
He whispered, before slipping out of his bedroom, down the stairs, and out into the night.  
  
*

*

*  
  
"Gee, time for school sweetheart."  
  
Donna knocked on the door. No answer.  
  
"Gee?"  
  
Donna opened the door and saw that her son's bed had not been slept in. There was a pile of clothing on the floor.  
  
"Maybe he slept on the sofa."  
  
She had not been downstairs yet. She started to gather the clothing together when she gasped. Blood. Blood all over the clothing. This was more than just a nose bleed. This person should barely be able to move. She sat on the bed and heard a crinkle sound. She stood up and saw a letter written in her son's handwriting. She picked it up and started to read.  
  
*

*

*  
  
Don was nursing a hangover from hell when he hit the floor face first.  
  
"You monster! You could have fucking killed him!"  
  
"What are you on about Donna?"  
  
"Don't you even speak to me! You sent David and Michael off so you could continue to beat on Gerard!"  
  
"I caught him kissing a boy!"  
  
"So?!"  
  
"So you want a faggot for a son!?"  
  
"I want children that are happy and not afraid of me!"  
  
Donna picked up the phone.  
  
"Get out of here! I am calling the police and pressing child abuse charges on you!"  
  
"They'll get you too! They'll say you knew!"  
  
"How dare you!?"  
  
Donna hauled off and punched Don and he went down. She continued her phone call.

* * *

  
David was shaking in Mikey's arms, tears still on his face. The pain he felt last night had been worse than ever...he'd been terrified for his brother, and still was, cos the feeling he had now was one he didn't think he'd ever felt before, and never wanted to again.  
  
There was a knock on their bedroom door.  
  
"Way, phone call."  
  
David sniffed and nodded.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
He stood up from the bed.  
  
"Come on Mikes."  
  
*

*

*  
  
"Fuck Davy, what are we gonna do?"  
  
Mikey never cursed. Well he was cursing now.  
  
"We're going to find him..."  
  
David said, stuffing his things roughly into his hold-all.  
  
"Whatever it takes Mikey, we're gonna find Gee and bring him home."


	4. It's Debatable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Frankie, if you broke another carafe, I am going to murder you."
> 
> A half-awake Bert shuffled in.
> 
> "No, I just burnt the shit out of my chest."
> 
> "Well that's what you get for wearing no clothes when you sleep."
> 
> "Hey hey, we had this debate last night and I clearly won for being naked, but no, I think the kid woke up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So we added a little element of comedy into this fic. Inspired by a few Buzzfeed videos, Frank and Bert are going to be in an eternal struggle of two subjects. Cats vs Dogs, Star Wars vs Star Trek, Waffles vs Pancakes. My lovely Clueless!Gee _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I were laughing quite hard when we wrote this chapter. The little bits of comedy help to lift the mood of what is happening to the torn brothers. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

It had been a month and still Mikey and David have had no luck. They looked everywhere in the immediate area, but their brother was nowhere to be found. Mikey took some solace in the fact that David had not felt any pain or discomfort so they knew he was safe at least. Still it pained Mikey to see David look so empty without his missing half and their mom would not get over the guilt of what she let her children go through. Even though Don was in jail now and had a restraining order put on him, it was not enough to stop her from crying how she let that monster hurt her baby. Mikey sat up at night looking at the sky and wondering where Gerard was and hoping that he was safe indeed.

* * *

Gee ate quickly...it was only a matter of time before someone stronger and tougher than him arrived and took what was left of the cold burger he'd dug out of the dumpster next to McDonald's on West 3rd Street. Gee was not a fan of McDonalds, or burgers in general, but beggars can't be choosers...and in this case, that's literal.

He was sat against a tree in the small green area next to the fast food restaurant. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and his eyes darted around nervously. Gee had managed to stay under the local gangs' radars so far, but he couldn't be too careful, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he saw something he shouldn't, and had to run to another part of the city...but for now, this was his spot.

Food was hard to come by of course, even when you basically live next to a McDonald's, so Gee had already lost weight in the month he'd been on the streets of New York...but he was coping...he was used to not eating much anyway, so it really wasn't that tough.

What _was_ tough, was the nights. Gee hid and trembled under bushes, in dumpsters, and even, on occasion, up a tree. He hated the dark and the noises of animals and the city's seedy underbelly that came out once the sun went down. It terrified him, but what choice did he have?...he couldn't go home.

After he'd finished his disgusting and tasteless meal, Gee crawled under a nearby bush and curled up to keep as warm as he could...it would be a while before he could fall asleep, but it wasn't like he had anything else to do, was it.

* * *

"Mikey?..."

David sat up, rubbing his eyes and finding his hand wet. He looked over to the window sill and saw his little brother turn to look at him in the darkened room.

"Come back to bed Mikes...you need to sleep."

He held up the edge of his blanket.

"Okay Davy "

Mikey crawled into bed with Davy. They snuggled together as they both slept fit with worry.

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later ~ November***_

"Hey kid, where do you think you're going? You're on on turf."

"Yeah man, whatcha got in the bag?"

"Grab him!"

"Are you sure it's a him?"

"yeah man, it could be a girl."

"Let's find out."

Gee screamed and kicked the nearest asshole in the shin before wrenching his arm free from another's grip and spinning to run away.

"After him!"

"Fuck, 'em."

"No way man, he kicked Ralphy! We need to teach this punk a lesson!"

The sound of six guys chasing him as he pounded down Avenue of America at one in the morning was deafening.

"Don't let him reach Central Park South, we'll lose him!"

Gee would've laughed if he wasn't using every breath in his body to keep running. These guys were idiots...did they <I>really</I> think he could run three and a half miles? Even when he was eating like a normal human being, instead of like a stray, he couldn't have run that far, not at the speed they were running now anyway.

"Shit, what is he on the track team?"

"Fuck we need to cut him off somewhere."

"You guys go down here!"

Suddenly only three guys were chasing him. Gee passed the Public Library and turned a sharp left down West 10th Street...hopefully he could lose them in the maze of streets back off 7th Avenue.

"Gotcha!"

They intercepted him off of Christopher Street between the Fat Cat and Stonewall. They dragged him into the alley near the Fat Cat.

"Now, we need to teach you some manners on how to behave when someone is talking to you."

Gee struggled, his eyes wide as he realized that this was gonna be bad. They shoved him against the dumpster and took his threadbare back pack.

"Let's see what's in here."

They dumped it on the floor. What little Gerard took from his home spilled out.

"Well lookie here, he's a fag artist."

His sketch book. He beloved sketch book.

"This your boyfriend?"

"He's got two guys he draws a lot. Maybe he's into threesomes."

"What about gang bangs?"

Tears spilt down Gee's pale face as he fought uselessly against their strong grips...this couldn't be happening, dear God no!

"Look Hello Kitty, told he was a girl."

One of them grabbed Gerard's crotch.

"Nope, he's a guy."

"Bet he sucks dick like a girl."

They pushed him to his knees

"No... _please_ no!"

Gee begged as they crowded in around him. All the boys pulled out their cocks. Gee squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his teeth firmly together...so hard his jaw hurt.

*

*

*

"We really should have been gone two hours ago man."

"Yeah, but the band was so good and the drummer had his eye on you."

Frank pushed Bert lightly.

"Fuck you, he was practically a kid."

"He had to be at least 18 to be there."

"Nah, not my scene. I wanna a...hey, what's going on over there?"

* * *

"Punch him again, that will open his jaw up!"

"Nah, I'll just do this."

Gerard's head was slammed back against the dumpster.

Gee saw stars and gasped and pain flared through his skull.

"Fuck, why didn't we think of this before? Knock him out and we'll take him with us!"

A chorus of cheers met Frank and Bert's ears as they walked down the alley.

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Both Bert and Frank were wearing blue jackets at the time.

"Shit, cops!"

"Run!"

All six boys ran out of the alley in the other direction. Bert started to go after them.

"Wait Bert, come here look!"

"Oh shit, he looks younger than the one on the drums."

"Looks like they were robbing him."

"Frankie...look at him, they were planning more than that."

"Fuck, what do we do? We can't leave him here!"

"Let's take him back to the apartment. Maybe when he wakes up we can find something out."

"Shouldn’t we take him to the hospital or the police station?"

"Kid this pretty? I wouldn't trust it."

Frank nodded with Bert's logic. He watched as Bert carefully lifted and kid. Frank used his phone to find all the kid’s stuff and pack it up again. They made it from the alley and caught a cab.

"Kid couldn't hold his liquor huh?"

"Yeah man, hey can you take us to West 34th street?"

"Sure thing man."

The cab took off into the night.

* * *

"Davy, you feeling any better?"

Mikey handed Davy another pain pill. His jaw was aching and he had pain in the back of his head.

David curled up with his head in Mikey's lap.

"We...we have t-to find him M-Mikey..."

He sobbed.

"He's h-hurt."

"We will Davy, we will. We got time before school starts again. Let's make another trip into the city."

David nodded, but instantly regretted it and groaned quietly...he didn't want to wake their mum.

"Yeah...we'll go in the morning."

"Okay Davy, let's try to get some sleep then."

David sniffed.

"Sure Mikes."

He moved his head gingerly from his brother's lap so Mikey could lie down. They snuggled together and Mikey held David feeling like the big brother.

*

*

*

It had taken David a long time to get to sleep...pain and worry kept his mind working overtime, but eventually he had. At just after 7am, his alarm clock rang, waking them both. David groaned as he rubbed a hand down his face and sat up. He looked at Mikey.

"Go jump in the shower Mikes, I'll fix breakfast...I want to leave in an hour."

Mikey made sure to stay quiet as he took a quick shower. They were trying to leave before their mom woke up. David made a quick breakfast of egg and sausage sandwiches that he wrapped in tine foil for them. They grabbed juice pouches and snacks too.

"Should we leave her a note?"

David nodded, grabbing a pen from a jar on the windowsill. He picked up a pad of sticky notes and wrote a few words.

_Mom. M & I gone to city. Got cell. Back b4 dark._

He peeled the note from the pad and stuck it to the front of the fridge. He checked that he had his wallet, cellphone and keys, then turned to Mikey.

"Let's go."

* * *

Frank woke up when the sun’s rays hit his face. Wait...why the fuck was the sun in his face? He opened his eyes and saw that he was on the sofa.

"Fuck, the kid right."

Bert and him argued that putting the kid on the sofa would be dangerous since he could fall off. He could also leave if he woke up before them. Being in the bedroom, he could have the comfort of a locked door and his own bathroom. Frank stumbled off the sofa to use the main bathroom that Bert used.

"I need fucking coffee."

After pissing he saw that Bert was still fast asleep. He went to the kitchen and started the pot taking in the aroma of fresh grounds. He sat on a stool and stared at the coffee maker willing it to brew faster.

Gee whimpered as he woke in a strange place...sure he was warm, dry and the injuries he'd received seemed to have been cleaned and dressed...but he still didn't know where the Hell he was. This could be a serial killer's house...or maybe it was one of those thugs.

Sitting up, Gee winced as his vision blurred and his head swam. After a minute or two of just sitting with his head in his hands and his eyes closed, he felt a little more balanced, so lifted his head slowly and opened his eyes.

He looked around the room. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't a cupboard either. The walls were painted dark grey and there were photographs stuck up all over the place. It only took a moment for Gee to notice a theme...all of the photos were of tattoos.

"Cool."

He murmured to himself.

He continued to examine the room. The bed was large and comfortable with soft black sheets on it. There wasn't much other furniture in the room, just a black painted dresser and a two seater couch under the window. The curtains were drawn closed, but a thin strip of bright sunlight peeked around one side, so Gee knew that he'd survived another night.

Looking straight ahead, he saw a partially open door that appeared, from what he could see, to lead into an ensuite bathroom. Gee decided he might as well take advantage of the facilities, as he really needed to pee right now.

Pushing the sheets off of himself, Gee swallowed when he realized that he wasn't wearing his pants, and the shirt he had on wasn't even his. His breathing quickened until he realized that nothing apart from his head really hurt, so he hadn't been raped...and that the owner of this place probably just didn't want their clean sheets getting dirtied by Gee's filthy clothing.

Shaking slightly with his roller coaster of emotions, and cos his head was pounding quite a bit, Gee carefully slipped off the side of the bed and started toward the bathroom. He took just two steps before his legs gave out and he crashed to the floor with a thud and a quiet string of expletives.

Frank was in the middle of pouring his coffee when he heard the crash. He missed the cup and splashed the counter causing it to splatter against his chest.

"Fuck!"

He jumped away quickly almost dropping the carafe.

"Frankie, if you broke another carafe, I am going to murder you."

A half-awake Bert shuffled in.

"No, I just burnt the shit out of my chest."

"Well that's what you get for wearing no clothes when you sleep."

"Hey hey, we had this debate last night and I clearly won for being naked, but no, I think the kid woke up."

Gee tried to pull himself back up but his legs felt like jello. He started to cry and curled in on himself as he heard footsteps approach the bedroom door.

Bert and Frank opened the door and saw the boy on the floor. Bert looked at Frank.

"Dude, go get some clothes on first."

"Shit right sorry!"

Frank ran over to his window seat and grabbed his robe.

"See, another argument for wearing clothing, not scaring innocent little boys that you rescued last night!"

"Fuck off Robert!"

"Don’t fucking call me that!"

Gee cowered away. He would've crawled under the bed if there wasn't like a dozen guitar cases under there.

He shook as he listened to the men argue...they were weird, but there was something kinda goofy about them that was almost reassuring...almost.

"Whatever, you deal with the kid in _your_ room, I'm gonna make breakfast."

"Don’t you dare make pancakes again!"

Bert snorted and left the room. Frank huffed and put his arms on his hips staring at the ceiling.

"It's not that hard to pull out the waffle iron and plug it in!"

"I..."

Gee blushed pink as the tattooed man turned his eyes on him. He swallowed and tried again.

"I l-l-like w-waf-fles."

He stuttered out in little more than a whisper as he peered up through his long black hair.

"Ha! Thank you!" Frank stormed out of the room.

"Put the pan away, our guest just told me that he likes waffles!"

"Bullshit, you're just saying that. All kids like pancakes. Waffles are pretensions."

"Well the guest is always right so put the pan away right now."

Frank pushed Bert out of the way and pulled out his waffle maker. He grabbed the batter bowl and started to mix the powder to waffle consistency.

"That shits too thick!"

"What's a matter Bert, can't handle the thickness of my man batter?"

Gee giggled quietly from his spot on the floor. They were funny, and the waffles guy was kinda cute...ok, so he was totally fucking hot, but this is Gee we're talking about, and he was thinking "cute".

He wasn't ready to trust them just yet, but they'd not hurt him, and they were gonna feed him, so he'd give them a chance...for now.

"Hey uh...kid, waffles ready!"

Gee looked up at the waffle man. He swallowed and tried to push up onto his feet...he got about half way up before he was falling back down with a squeak.

"Shit, you okay? Here, uh...I have a cane you can use."

Frank grabs his Star Wars cane and gives it to the kid.

Gee looked from the cane to the man in awe.

"Y-you l-l-like S-S-S-Star W-Wars?"

Damn his stutter.

"Fuck yeah, Star Wars is amazing! I mean..."

"Can you get the kid out here before you start filling his brain with your stupidity?"

Gee tilted his head in confusion.

"Han Solo could kick Kirk's ass any day of the week!"

Gee giggled again, his cheeks turning a deeper pink.

"Come on uh...sorry, what was your name?"

Gee swallowed and looked down, shaking his head slightly...he wasn't ready to trust him with his name _just_ yet. Maybe after waffles?

"Did you get your ear chopped off, oh wait that was your hand."

"Stuff it Bert or I’ll find one of those ear worm things."

"Ugh...gross, I give!"

"Ha, now pour the blue milk bitch!"

Frank helped the boy out of the room to the breakfast counter. Gee sat quietly with his head low. He pulled his plate as close to him as he could get it without risking it falling off the counter, and wrapped one arm protectively around it. It was a habit he'd picked up quickly on the street, and it had saved his food from being snatched away on several occasions. He ate quickly, his eyes flicking instinctively to the two men every few minutes.

"Hey...uh, don’t you want whip cream and berries?"

Gee looked at the waffle man like he was talking Klingon or something.

"C-cream?"

"Uh...yeah."

Bert shows Frank piling on canned whip cream and mixed berrys from the fridge.

"Yeah, cause Waffles don't have to be drowned in syrup to taste good."

Gee smiled shyly.

"Y-yes p-please."

He whispered.

Frank hands the whip cream and berries over. Gee looked between the men for any indication that this was a trick of some kind. He found none, and spooned a small heap of berries onto his plate...he handed the cream back untouched.

"Oh, are you lactose or vegetarian?"

Gee shook his head.

"I j-just d-don't like c-cream."

He looked down.

"Sorry."

"No no no, no need to apologize, we just wanted to make sure we were respecting your life choices."

Gee lifted his eyes again and smiled sheepishly.

"O-ok."

He looked back down at his plate and picked up a strawberry. He brought it up to his nose and sniffed it...a tiny noise, almost a moan escaped his lips before he popped the ripe red fruit into his mouth and smiled as he savored the flavor...it felt like so long since he'd eaten anything that actually tasted of food.

"Um...so...where are you from?"

Gee lifted his eyes to waffle man...he _really_ needed to find out his name...and swallowed the strawberry forcefully.

"J-Jersey?"

Why did every answer he gave come out sounding like a question? He looked between the men, back and forth for a moment, then returned to his fruit, a blueberry.

"No shit, Me too!"

Gee jumped at the man's exuberant shout. He curled in on himself, pulling the plate in tighter.

"Het, you know no one is going to Take that from you right?"

Bert looked at the boy with concern.

"You weren't lost were you? You live on the streets don't you?"

Bert saw the boy panic.

"Hey, we are not going to turn you in or anything. You didn't do nothing, but I gotta ask. How old are you?"

Gee felt tears prick at his eyes.

"S-sixt-teen s-sir."

He whimpered.

"Wow, that's younger than I when I ran away. That's what you did right?"

Bert saw the kid nod.

"Rough home life? Not accepted for who you are?"

Gee nodded his head, looking down.

"Same here. My good Mormon parents didn't take kindly to finding me with my boyfriend at the time. They had a lot to say with their fists and I was not hanging around for the while conversation."

Gee felt a little safer knowing that the pancakes guy with the pink hair was gay. At least he wouldn't be homophobic and waffles was his friend, so he should be cool too...Gee hoped. He popped another blueberry into his mouth. It made him sad that these horrible things happen so much, to such a nice guy too.

"So do we get to know your name now or are we just gonna call you kid?"

Frank half smiled half smirked as he finished his waffle with a smack of his lips.

Gee looked up slowly...eyes flitting between the men again.

"W-what's y-yours?"

He whispered out.

"Well I'm Frank, but you can call me Frankie and this here is Robert..."

Bert bristled at his given name.

"...but you can call him Bert."

Gee smiled shyly. Frankie...it suited him.

"I'm G-Gee."

"Is that short for something else or is that what you like to be called?"

Gee looked down.

"I d-don't like my f-full n-name."

He stuttered quietly.

"Hey hey, Kitten it's okay."

"Man Frankie, I can't remember the last time you called me kitten."

"Yeah, well you aren't a kitten anymore, you are just a mangy old cat now."

Bert playfully swatted Frank. Gee frowned slightly.

"W-where's m-my Hello K-Kitty top?..."

He looked at Frank.

"And m-my hat..."

His eyes widened fearfully.

"My _s-sketchb-book_!"

Gee was shaking badly, his face white as a sheet.

"Easy Kitten, I scooped it all up, I have your clothes in the dryer and you sketchbook is on the radiator."

"R-radiator?...did it g-get w-wet?"

Gee felt tears slip down his cheeks.

"Just a little damp, but nothing inside seemed to be damaged as far as I saw."

Gee panicked, grabbing and pulling roughly on his hair.

"Y-you _looked_?!"

'Stop stop, you're gonna hurt yourself!"

Frank didn't know what to do. He looked at Bert for help.

"Hey Frankie, why don't you take Pothos and Athos for a walk."

"Yeah, I can do that."

Frank left the room to get dressed. Bert came around and looked at the frightened boy.

"People make fun of your art a lot huh?"

Gee cowered back, shaking hard...he nodded slightly, hiding in his hair.

"Well I can tell you that here we don’t do that. We are both artists too."

Bert lifted the sleeve on his silk pajamas and showed off his ink.

"See? Frankie designed that for me."

Gee peered out of his hair at the tattoo. His eyes widened. It was an incredible piece...torn skin with someone trying to claw their way out.

"Amazing."

He breathed, fingers unconsciously tracing the lines...he didn't even notice that he hadn't stuttered...or that he was touching a virtual stranger.

"I know right? Frankie has some pretty amazing ones that I drew for him too."

"What about me being amazing?"

Frank came out of his room dressed with two little dogs following him. They hopped up on the sofa and started to go to sleep again.

"Oh no you don't let's go you two, no one told you to stay up all night and play with Aramis and D'Artagnan."

At the mention of their names two Siamese cats showed up on the wooden floor and began a sweet chorus of meows.

"Don’t listen to him babies, he's just jealous cause you shit in a box and he has to go freeze his ass off in the winter for dumb and dumber.

Gee sneezed.

"Are you cold?"

Gee shook his head, looking reproachfully at the cats as one put its paws up against his chair, trying to reach his feet. He pulled his feet right up so his heels were on the edge of the seat, and his knees were under his chin. He sneezed again and nearly fell off the high chair. He steadied himself and wiped at his eyes and nose.

"Al-lergic."

He whispered before sneezing again.

"Allergic to what? Not my babies? Frankie is allergic to cats too, but these cats are hypoallergenic. You're sneezes are kind of...all in your head or a reaction of what you are supposed to do."

Bert picked up D'Artagnan and held him out for Gerard to hold.

"See, you're fine and isn't he soft?"

Gee pulled back, nervous as he'd never touched a cat since he was found to be allergic when he was five. He looked from the cat's bright blue eyes, to Bert's darker blue ones. Bert looked so happy and excited that Gee kind of felt obliged. He slowly reached out one hand to feel the cat’s fur. It was soft, but he didn't want to hold it. He pulled his hand back, wrapping his arms around himself and glancing over at the dogs...they looked much more his speed...they'd both fallen asleep during the conversation.

"Bert he doesn't want to touch your flea bags so take them away."

"Hey! Neither one of them would have fleas if your stupid dogs did not bring them in from the outside. Besides, I got them the best flea protection against Frick and Frack."

Frank growled as he hooked the dogs up and headed for the door.

"One day this abode will learn who the true Musketeers are."

Then he was gone. Gee sat wide eyed on his chair...he wasn't 100% certain of what had just happened, but he did know that he liked it better when Frank was there than when he wasn't, and that had nothing to do with how cute he was...ok, so it had a bit to do with that, but Gee prided himself on seeing beyond skin deep, so that was only a part of it.

He turned back to his plate and finished the last couple of bite of waffle as Bert disappeared off, mumbling something about the Queen of France... _now_ what was he supposed to do?


	5. Cool Ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "H-how many o-other k-kids are th-there?"
> 
> "Well including you and Bert, there are five. In a couple of hours you will meet two of them. The third is earning their chance to close the shop. It's a big deal."
> 
> Gee nodded, smiling nervously...he hoped these people weren't jerks, and were as friendly as Frank and
> 
> "Come on you two, it's freezing out here!"
> 
> Bert was standing with the door to the shop open with his arms folded like a scolding parent. Frank laughed.
> 
> "Come on Kitten, wait till you see inside."
> 
> Gee smiled wider, shivering slightly as they headed inside. He stuck close to Frank's side.
> 
> "Welcome to Cool Ghoul Kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Lots of personal shit going on, including my own Clueless!Gee, _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ losing her beautiful cat of 8 years, Jet, to a stroke. I wanted to give her much needed space to grieve, but we are back on track again. Just leave her a little message of support if you could. ^-^
> 
> So in this chapter, Gee finally gets out of the apartment and sees where Frank and Bert work. We also get to meet two new characters Brendon and Ryan. How will Gee be affected by them? Read and find out! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Mid December***_

Mikey could see the disappointment in his brother's eyes and the way he carried himself. Another failed expedition to find their brother. The only positive thing was that David stopped feeling random pain. This meant that Gee was not in any pain either. Mikey tried to remind him of this, but David would say morbid things like 'Maybe it means he's dead' to which Mikey would yell at him and beat on his chest. This made David feel guilty and they would both have a long cry.

David's grades were suffering too. He was no longer on the football team because of it. Bob still insisted that he went to practice, but David's heart was not in it. Ray came back from his first semester of college with a new boyfriend. At first David was pissed and Mikey thought he was going to punch him, but it made sense. It was not fair to make Ray wait, especially when his and Gee's relationship was only a month in.

Their mom was not doing so good either. She became a workaholic to avoid seeing the disappointment on her children's faces. Mikey supposed it was better than drowning in alcohol, but it had the same results. Sure they didn't find her slumped over with empties all around, but there was still no dinner, no physical affection, no conversations, just a hi and love you as she went out the door.

David got a job too. Going to the city to look for their brother secretly was expensive, so they needed funds. It was a good distraction for him, even though it meant that Mikey was alone a lot more, well he had Pete, but...still, it meant that getting time to go look for Gee was harder to come by. David had to ask for days off in advance. He also didn't get more than two in a row so it meant not being able to go back the next day most of the time. With the holidays coming up, he was not able to request till after Christmas. Without either of his brothers or his mother, Mikey was living a lonely existence indeed.

* * *

Gee had been at Frank and Bert's apartment for nearly two weeks now, and he was recovering slowly. He could walk without help or the cane, but he still got twinges of pain here and there, though nothing too bad, and he knew it was nothing that David would feel.

He had been basically confined to the apartment since he'd arrived, and was left alone for hours at a time when Frank and Bert went to work, though they had said that once he was up to it, maybe he'd like to join them at their tattoo shop. He'd said maybe he would, as long as he didn't have to see the needles...Frank had giggled at that and told him they could work something out.

He had realized pretty quickly that his two new...friends?...were actually kinda fun to live with. They argued about _everything_ , but it was clear that they cared a lot about each other, and would probably die to protect one another.

Gee was pulled into various debates about everything from Star Wars vs Star Trek, to his current favorite, and apparently a long running thing, about whether the toilet roll should be hung under or over. There were two bathrooms in the apartment, one was the ensuite to the bedroom, the other was just off of the hallway, near the front door. Bert used the one off the hallway, while Frank had the ensuite.

Bert insists that the toilet roll hangs under, while Frank maintains his stance that it hang over...Gee agreed with Frank on this one. Whenever one of them went out, the other would turn their roll around...Gee giggled every time.

Though pleased to be on the mend, Gee was worried. He was there because he'd been sick and injured, but now that he was getting better, would they want him to stay, or leave?...there had been no mention of him staying indefinitely, and he was getting quite anxious, as he really didn't want to end up back on the streets again. The better he got physically, the more nervous he became...and that made his appetite all but disappear.

It was 7am on Monday morning, and they were all up and dressed. Frank had persuaded Gee to accompany them today, and he was kind of looking forward to it, even if the thought of going outside was a little daunting, as it was one step closer to being kicked out.

They were in the kitchen, and Bert had had his way today...they were having pancakes.

Gee sat quietly on his stool with his head down, pushing his food around, but not really eating it.

"What's wrong Kitten? Are you anxious about coming to the store today?"

Gee looked up slowly. He liked it when Frank called him Kitten, but he didn't have it in him to smile right now...or answer. He shrugged one shoulder, looking back down.

"Maybe he's not ready yet Frankie."

Bert was looking at the boy with concern. Maybe he should have made waffles this morning.

Gee looked up through his hair, swallowing heavily.

"I...I wanna...I j-just..."

He stuttered out quietly, looking between the two men, then went silent again.

"Yeah, sorry for trying to force you Kitten. Look, why don't you rent some movies and order some Chinese and we will see you later."

"I only have three clients today, so if there are no walk ins, I can come home early if you want Gee?"

Gee looked down, sighing slightly. He wanted to go with them, and he couldn't explain his hesitation to them.

"Alright, let's get going Bert. I have an all-day client and I need to gear up for them."

Frank started to clean up breakfast from the two men letting the boy continue to eat.

"Bert, can you feed the children?"

Bert was going to say something snarky, but he could hear the slight tremor in Frank's voice. He knew he was hoping the kid would want to go today.

"Yeah, I got it Frankie."

Gee sighed, pushing his untouched plate away.

"Can I...c-come?...p-please?"

"Are you sure, you want to?"

"Yes...I...I just d-don't w-want to get i-in the w-way."

He wanted to say he meant in general, not just at their work...but he didn't.

"Oh Kitten, you aren't going to get in the way at all."

Frank wanted to hold the boy and reassure him, but he learned over the last two weeks that if Gee didn't want to be touched than don't touch him.

"Hey, why don't you go get dressed Gee."

Bert would wait till the boy left the room and then he would make a cinnamon waffle, Gee's favorite, to take with them on the trip.

"O-okay."

Gee smiled shyly, sliding off his chair onto the cold floor...his bare toes curling at the chill.

"I'll b-be qu-quick."

He headed to Frank's bedroom, where his bag of clothes sat under the window. Opening the bag, Gee pulled out a pink shirt he'd bought from a thrift shop when he'd first arrived in the city. It had the words 'are you kitten me right now meow?' on it, along with a kitten nose and whiskers design. It was winter now, so he would wear his Hello Kitty hoodie over it, but it would be nice to have on if it was hot in the shop and he needed to take the hoodie off.

Taking off the oversized shirt that Frank had given him to sleep in, Gee sprayed on some deodorant...a flowery one he'd also gotten not long after arriving in town...then pulled on his kitten shirt and his skinny jeans, that were still a little baggy on him, but maybe not as much as when he'd first met Frank and Bert. Gee quickly combed his fingers through his hair, then headed out of the room to find his boots, hoodie in hand.

"Alright, ready to go."

Frank was petting the dogs and telling them to be good and play nice with their sisters.

"Here you go Gee."

Bert presented Gee with a waffle styled into a cone filled with mixed berries.

"It's cinnamon, your favorite."

Gee smiled softly, accepting the strange concoction.

"Th-thank you."

Frank smiled. He was proud that Bert was being so understanding. He could not wait for Gerard to meet his other "kittens".

*

*

*

"Now Kitten listen up."

Frank and Bert were leading Gee to the front of the store.

"I have a few...interesting people that I work with. They are kind of like you, but...well, just don't let them over whelm you okay?"

Frank lead the way through the side passage and out to the street.

"So, what do you think?"

Gee looked up at the name on the front window of the shop.

"Cool G-Ghoul?"

He looked at Frank curiously.

"W-where'd you g-get th-that?"

"That a long story for another day, but I can tell you that it kind of started with my first tattoo."

"Yeah, your first illegal one."

"Fuck off Robert."

Bert growled and flipped Frank off.

"I'm gonna go open the door for Gee, cause I give a shit about him."

Frank laughed as Bert stormed off. It was too easy. He walked up to Gerard.

"Here, this is what he is talking about. I got it when I was um...14 I think? I had a buddy who was going for a job and he wanted someone to practice on and if it looked good, he would take a pic of it."

Frank showed Gerard his wrist. Around it was the words; I wish I was a ghost.

Gee's eyes widened. He traced the letters with a light fingertip, then looked up at Frank.

"Do...do y-you still f-feel like th-that?"

"Honestly...sometimes, but then I think of you and the other kids and well...I know I have a purpose in life other than to be a ghost."

Gee smiled shyly.

"H-how many o-other k-kids are th-there?"

"Well including you and Bert, there are five. In a couple of hours you will meet two of them. The third is earning their chance to close the shop. It's a big deal."

Gee nodded, smiling nervously...he hoped these people weren't jerks, and were as friendly as Frank and

"Come on you two, it's freezing out here!"

Bert was standing with the door to the shop open with his arms folded like a scolding parent. Frank laughed.

"Come on Kitten, wait till you see inside."

Gee smiled wider, shivering slightly as they headed inside. He stuck close to Frank's side.

"Welcome to Cool Ghoul Kitten."

Gee looked around the space with wide eyes...there were exposed brick walls, shiny stone flooring and clean bright colors all over. On the walls there were posters and photographs of tattoos and around the edges of the room there were the tattoo stations, all neat and ready to go. Near the entrance there was a seating area for clients to wait on large black leather couches, and a reception desk with artwork all over the front of it.

"Wow."

Gee breathed out.

"It's a-amaz-ing."

"Thanks, it's not much, but it's mine...well ours now, right Bert?"

"Nah, it's still mostly yours."

Bert smiled and then headed to turn on more lights.

"Come on, I’ll take you on the tour of the place."

"O-okay."

"So this is Bert's station at the front. Then Brendon, Lindsey, and Ryan. We keep Lindsey between the boys cause they would cause trouble otherwise. Mine station is here at the end and I have this back room too for more private art work."

Frank looked at the boy to see if he understood.

Gee smiled shyly.

"W-where will I...?"

He waved a hand round aimlessly.

"Where will you what Kitten?"

Gee looked down at the floor, his fingers twisting together in the front of his hoodie.

"D-doesn't m-matter."

He whispered out, worried Frank would think he was being a bother.

"Okay, there is the bathroom and here is the break room."

The break room had a fridge, table with chairs, and a comfy sofa in it along with a few lockers.

Gee nodded...perhaps he could stay in here.

"Oh and in this cabinet..."

Frank opened up what looked like a closet.

"We have a TV, lots of movies, and two video game consoles."

Gee smiled slightly...most of the movies were horrors, and though he'd watched a few with his brothers, he'd always ended up hiding in David's shirt about half way through...he'd never watched one without his brothers. Gee's shoulders slumped as he thought about the fact that he would probably never see them again. He wrapped his arms tight around himself.

"What's wrong Kitten?"

Gee shook his head, hair falling over his face as he looked at his shoes.

"Hey Frankie, we gotta a..."

Bert came in and saw Gerard.

"Sorry man, looks like we got a ventilation leak. Wanna check it out. I'll stay with Gee."

"Sure."

Frank rubbed Gerard's shoulder and then left. Bert walked up and guided Gerard to the sofa.

"You miss your family huh?"

Gee looked up through his hair at the older boy...how did he always know what Gee was thinking? He nodded slightly.

"Well I know it is a poor substitute, but we can be your family until you decide to try and go home. No one is going to push you either."

Gee's eyes widened as he started to tremble, backing away across the sofa, his head shaking and breath hitching.

"I c-c-can't g-g-go h-home."

He felt himself starting to panic...was Bert telling him they were going to kick him out soon? Was he going to be homeless again?

"Hey hey hey!"

Bert experienced this with the other kids, hell he did it himself. He wrapped his arms around Gerard and held him close making soothing noises as he rocked him and petted him.

"No no, stop, no one is going to make you do anything you don’t want to do. No one."

Gee trembled, tears spilling down his cheeks as he stiffened, then went limp in Bert's arms.

"I got you...shh shh, I got you."

When Frank returned Gerard was asleep in Bert's lap.

"Too much for him?"

"Sort of, you remember me when I was like this."

"How could I forget my original kitten."

Bert laughed. He slid the boy carefully out of his arms and onto the sofa. He covered him with a blanket.

"Let him rest, he will need it when the boys get here."

"So Lynz is closing tonight huh?"

"Yeah, big step for her."

"Think she is ready?"

"More ready that Frick and Frack are."

"True."

Frank and Bert left the room quietly.

*

*

*

"Come on give it back!"

"No way man, come and get it!"

"Brendon, that's my brand new scarf!"

"Yeah, well now I can use it to polish my chair."

"I will end you!"

Brendon and Ryan came crashing into the break room and stopped short. There was some one asleep on the sofa and it wasn't their boss or their boss’s boss.

"Whoa, another stray?"

"He looks young."

"Yeah and cute."

"Back off man, not cool."

"What? I just stated a fact. I'm not that stupid Ryan, give me some credit."

Gee woke at the sound of talking, to find two boys he'd never seen before standing a few feet away, looking at him. Eyes widening in fear, he scrambled upright, tangled in a blanket, and pulled his knees up to his chest. He could feel his heart racing fast as he shook like a leaf. Where were Frank and Bert?

"Hey, uh...hi, I'm Brendon and this is Ryan and uh..."

Gee opened his mouth to tell them who he was, but all that came out was a strangled squeak. He quickly ducked his head, hiding in his long hair.

"Ooookay, well we uh..."

Brendon handed Ryan his scarf. Ryan crossed to his locker and took off his jacket revealing a nearly full sleeve of flowers on his arm. Gee saw the flowers and couldn't help himself. Before he could even think about what he was doing, he was off the sofa...the blanket falling to the floor...and crossing the small space to the tall boy's side, his fingers instinctively tracing the wings of a hummingbird that was drinking from a pretty pink trumpet shaped flower. His eyes were wide as he took in the colors.

"Pretty nice huh? It's still being worked on though. I have the rest of my arm to finish designing."

Gee jumped back as the boy spoke, suddenly realizing what he'd done. He looked quickly between the two boys as his nerves took over again...for a moment he was frozen, then with a frightened squeak, he dashed into the bathroom and locked himself in.

"Well that was interesting."

"Come on, he's not going to come out with us here."

Brendon finished taking off his own coat and hanging it up. He then left the room with Ryan to get ready for the day.

*

*

*

Gee was sat on the floor in the bathroom...he'd been there maybe half an hour, maybe a little longer, when there was a soft knock on the door. Gee curled into himself more...perhaps he should've stayed at the apartment after all.

"Gee, it's Bert. Can I come in?"

Gee sniffed, looking up at the door.

"Gee?"

Sighing, his lip wobbling, Gee crawled to the door and undid the latch, then sat back against the wall with his face buried in his knees, arms over the top of his head.

"Hey, what happened?"

Gee looked up slowly.

"I'm s-sorry."

"No apology needed Gee. Why don’t you come and join us?"

"I d-don't w-wanna be in th-the w-way."

Gee whimpered quietly.

"Gee...did anyone tell you that you were in the way?"

"N-no?"

Gee mumbled.

"Okay. Well listen..."

Bert didn't want to do this, but being that he had been where the boy was, he knew what needed to be done.

"…no one is going to force you to leave this room or the break room, but you have to realize that the only one isolating yourself is you. All of us were where you were once before, even Frank. Ask him about it some time. You come out when you want to, but never think that we think you are in the way okay?"

Bert patted the boy on the head and then left the bathroom and break room. Gee sat thinking for a few minutes, then finally climbed to his feet and peeked out into the break room...it was empty, so he crept in and over to the couch. After sitting in the quiet room for nearly half an hour on his own, Gee decided to go find Frank. He stood up and went to the door that lead into the shop. As he opened the door, he could hear talking, laughing, quiet rock music playing from a stereo that was mounted to the wall, and a high pitched buzzing noise that he couldn't quite place.

Frowning slightly, Gee stepped into the room.

Bert's station was right at the front of the shop, the furthest away from him, and he couldn't see Frank, so he started hesitantly toward the pink haired man who was leaning over someone's leg right now.

Gee kept his eyes on Bert, not looking at the other boys in a somewhat childish belief that if he didn't look at them, they wouldn't see him.

When he reached Bert's side, his stomach suddenly dropped as he realized what the buzzing noise was... _the tattoo guns...WITH THEIR NEEDLES!_

Gee felt immensely stupid for a moment, then...just as Bert looked up...he felt sick and spun on his toes to run back to the bathroom, face pale and hand clamped firmly over his mouth. He only just made it.

"Shit. Ryan go check on him please?"

"Sure."

Ryan put his gun down and headed to the break room. Gee was on his knees, heaving the last of his breakfast into the toilet...he was holding his hair back with one hand, and gripping the edge of the toilet seat with the other...knuckles white.

"Awwww no sweetie."

Ryan slipped to his knees and took over holding the boy's hair.

"Don’t fight it, just let it out."

Gee hated anyone seeing him sick, but having this boy hold his hair like this reminded him of David, and somehow it was kinda comforting. When Ryan was sure the boy was done he grabbed a towel and placed it gently on his face.

"Th-thank y-you."

Gee whispered, turning to look at the boy through watering eyes.

"No problem. Do you want to lie down again?"

Gee nodded, accepting the boy's hand hesitantly.

Ryan brought the boy to the sofa.

"There, just relax, what got you so upset?"

Gee swallowed, a shake going through him.

"N-needles."

"Well then what are you doing in a tattoo shop kiddo? Why didn't you stay at the apartment?"

Gee looked down at his hands.

"I...I d-don't l-like being a-alone..."

He looked up through his lashes.

"And..."

He wasn't sure if he should say or not.

"What? You can tell me."

Gee blushed slightly.

"I...the c-cats...they...t-they k-kinda creep m-me out."

He looked down again, waiting to be laughed at, or worse, shouted at.

"Yeah, Bertie's cats are a bit interesting, but they make the best cuddlers when you are sick. I remember one time Brendon got so sick that he wouldn't the sofa and he couldn't get warm. Both girls wrapped themselves around him and like practically adopted him. Ask him to show you the pictures he took."

"Y-you b-both lived th-there?"

"Yup, so did Lynz. Bertie has been there the longest though out of all of us."

"Oh."

Gee didn't know what to make of that...Bert had said that the others had been like him, but he hadn't realized to what extent. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, then noticed with disgust that there was vomit on it.

"Eww."

He wrinkled his nose as he held his arm as far from his face as humanly possible.

"I have a change of clothes in my lockers, hold on."

Ryan went in and pulled out the flower smock he used to protect his clothing from the ink.

"Here, um...sorry, it’s basically a girls dress, but..."

Gee looked from the dress to the boy...whose name he couldn't recall for the life of him...and smiled.

"It's p-pretty..."

He struggled out of his hoodie, careful not to get vomit in his hair.

"B-but I p-prefer my k-kitten t-top."

He smiled sheepishly up at the older boy.

"It is cute and suits you. Hey, I’ll go throw your hoodie in the wash okay?"

"Okay...um..."

Ryan took the hoodie and disappeared. Gee sat back down on the sofa, tucking his feet up underneath himself.

"Hey Ryan, Amy is here and...oh, hey, you feeling better?"

Gee looked up and saw the other boy...again he couldn't remember his name.

"Uh, yeah...th-thanks."

"Cool, have you seen Ryan? His eleven o clock is here."

"He's w-washing m-my h-hoodie."

"Oh, well okay, I know where he is then."

Brendon left the room. Gee sighed...was he gonna be sat here alone all day?

Just the thought of the tattoo needles in the shop made him want to hide under the sofa, but he knew he couldn't do that, and maybe if he couldn't actually _see_ them, he might be able to handle sitting out the front...maybe.

Sighing dramatically, he stood on slightly wobbly legs and headed back to the shop.

He stood in the break room door for almost five minutes before he plucked up the courage to walk further in. There was a chair and an empty station on his right, so Gee quietly took a seat. No one had noticed him yet.

"Hey Bert, I need another bottle of Dynamic black and...oh hey Kitten. Glad to see you up and about."

Frank came out of a curtained off room. Just before the curtain move back into place, the image of a mostly naked man was in view reading a magazine.

"Sure, how is the ink coming out?"

"Not bad, I like this new brand. It doesn't run like that shit we used to use."

Gee smiled at Frank, happy the man didn't have his tattoo gun in his gloved hand. He watched as Bert handed Frank a little black bottle. Frank ruffled Gerard's hair with his ungloved hand and then disappeared into the curtained off room again.

"Hey Gee, how about something light to fill your stomach again?"

Gee looked back from the curtain to Bert and nodded slightly, a tiny shy smile on his pale pink lips.

"Great, I’ll get the boys orders."

Bert went and found out what Brendon and Ryan wanted to eat.

"Can you peek in and see what Frankie would like, just make sure you knock first."

"M-me?"

Gee squeaked, eyes wide.

"Sure, it will be fine."

Bert got up and went in search for Brendon and Ryan.

Gee took a breath and stood up, he walked over to the curtain and knocked on the wall .

"F-Frankie?"

He said softly.

"Come in."

Gee pulled back the curtain a little and slipped inside, his head down for fear of seeing the needle. Frank was playing one of his Sabbath albums. The client was lying down in the chair and he was...naked. He was reading a magazine and tapping his toe to the beat of the music.

"Randy, quit it, you're gonna make me fuck up the tail."

"Sorry man, I like that part."

Frank looked up.

"Hey Kitten...uh wait..."

Frank was having an internal freak out cause Gee was a minor and here was his client with his cock hanging out half hard. He tried to play it off.

"What's up? Bert need something?"

Gee looked up and forgot why he was there. His eyes widened comically as his cheeks turned cherry red.

"Kitten?"

Frank was sweating bullets. Randy hadn't seen the boy yet thankfully.

Gee's saucer-like eyes flicked to Frank, then back to the man...then back to Frank. He swallowed.

"Food?"

"Oh man, I could eat."

Randy started to turn. He saw the boy and smirked.

"I could eat you."

Frank freaked out.

"Gee, let Bert know I will be there in a moment."

Shaking like a terrified child, Gee fumbled the curtain open and slipped quickly out before running back into the shop and straight into Bert. Bert nearly fell back holding the boy then he heard the yelling from the curtained area. It went on for a good 15 min. Suddenly the curtain blew open and randy fully dressed came running out.

"Fuck, I am so sorry, God, I’m such an asshole!"

He stuttered more apologies and then ran out the door. five minutes later Frank came out super pissed.

"Bert, Randy is not welcome here anymore. If he shows up, call the cops and do not refund his money."

Frank dropped to his knees.

"Gee, I am so sorry for that asshole. He should not have spoken like that to you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Gee had his fingers clenched in the fabric of Bert's shirt, and his face hidden in his chest...but he'd peeked out as he heard Frank's knees hit the hard stone floor.

He watched Frank through his tears with his lower lip trapped between his teeth so hard he hadn't even realized that he was drawing blood until he felt it dribble down his chin.

"N-not y-y-your f-f-fault."

He stuttered so quietly he'd be surprised if anyone heard him.

"Yeah it is. I'm the owner. I am responsible."

Gee pulled out of Bert's chest and cupped Frank's cheek with one pale, shaky hand.

"N-not f-for what o-other p-p-people say."

He said as sincerely as he could, wide innocent eyes looking down into Frank's. Frank didn't mean to, but he pulled Gerard down into his arms. He held him tightly and breathed him in.

"Thanks Kitten."

Gee stiffened for a second then relaxed, hugging Frank back just as tight and starting to realize that maybe, _maybe_ , he might have found a home here with these people after all.


	6. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who gets to go first?"
> 
> "Bert should cause he's been here the longest!"
> 
> Brendon and Ryan scooted closer to the table and made room for Gerard to move up.
> 
> "Alright, where should I start?"
> 
> "Start from Utah!"
> 
> "Alright, so Hi, my name is Bert and I'm a Gay Stray of Frankie's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So last chapter Gerard met Brendon and Ryan. Now he gets to hear how they all came to work for Frank. Will Gerard think that his reason is still good enough after they finish? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"So how did you do on the test Davy?"

Mikey didn't even need to hear words. He saw David's expression. David had gone from and A- student to barely a C since their brother had gone missing. Mikey just made hot chocolate with a little peppermint and then sat with his brother as they watched How the Grinch Stole Christmas and wondered if Gerard was watching it too.

* * *

"Yes! TV while we eat!"

"Dude the Grinch is on!"

The movie?"

"No man the cartoon!"

Brendon pumped his fist in the air and Ryan did a little dance. Frank laughed. He loved his strays so much. He watched as Bert handed out food to everything. A Ceasr chicken wrap for Ryan, Italian combo with hot peppers for Brendon, veggie spiniach wrap for Frank, Meat ball hero for Bert and their newest stray was handed a chicken salad sandwich.

"So Gee, do you like the Grinch?"

Gee's eyes clouded with sadness...he nodded as he unwrapped his lunch. He remembered watching the Grinch with his brothers last year...he guessed he wouldn't be doing that again.

"Wait Ry, Gee is sad. Maybe we should watch something else instead."

"No no..."

Gee said quick, but quiet.

"I-it's ok...w-we can w-watch it if y-you w-want."

The boys looked at Frank for direction.

"How about we have story time instead?"

Gee looked at him in confusion.

"S-story time?"

"Yeah, we did this when Lindsey came along too."

"Who gets to go first?"

"Bert should cause he's been here the longest!"

Brendon and Ryan scooted closer to the table and made room for Gerard to move up.

"Alright, where should I start?"

"Start from Utah!"

"Alright, so Hi, my name is Bert and I'm a Gay Stray of Frankie's."

Gee's eyes went wide...it sounded like an AA meeting he'd seen in a movie they showed at school last year...kind of.

"Hi Bert!"

Everyone shouted out at once. Bert smiled shyly.

"So, I've been one of Frank's strays for...six years. It started when I was not quite 18. My Mormon parents caught me with my boyfriend...okay fine we were doing acid in a kiddie pool at three am, but details..."

Gee realized that maybe this wasn't _quite_ like that movie as he had thought after all.

"...so I ended up running away with him to the Big Apple, but a week in after we met a new dealer I caught him fucking him instead of paying for drugs properly. Well that was a deal breaker for me, but I forgot that it was the dealers rundown apartment building so I go kicked out and they took all my shit."

Gee was sat with his eyes and mouth wide open, his sandwich halfway to his mouth.

"Anyway, I wandered the street for bit, then I started to whore myself out and it was alright for a bit, but then it got bad in the winter time and that's around the time I met Frankie."

Gee dropped his sandwich...luckily it landed on the table.

"Y-you did... _that_?"

"Well he didn't fuck me, if that's what you are thinking."

"Bert! He's a minor for fuck sake!"

"Oh, I'll bet he's had a boyfriend already, haven't you Gee? Anyway..."

Frank noticed that Gerard looked away. Perhaps he was as innocent as Frank thought he was.

"...and after we ate at the diner, he insisted in paying me for the night, but did nothing with me. He brought me to his apartment and we slept in separate beds. The next morning he pulled some Pretty Woman shit on me and offered to pay me for the week. He wouldn't let me have any drugs and actually convinced me to detox."

Gee blinked rapidly...this was so much to take in, and he had the feeling that story time wasn't going to get any tamer with Brendon and Ryan telling each of theirs next.

"You were there longer than a week Bert."

"I know! I never left!"

Frank turned to Gerard.

"See Gee, Each one of these boys was on the street like you. I helped them out in various ways and got them back on their feet. Now they are all clean..."

"And sober...well mostly."

Brendon beamed and Ryan hit him.

"You aren't supposed to be proud to be an alcoholic at 17 stupid."

"Hey! Don't tell my story, I want to do it!"

"Y-you d-drank?"

Gee stuttered out quietly.

"Yeah, I was a fucking lush. I would give back alley blow jobs to grown men to get them to buy me cheap vodka. One day I propositioned Frankie. He said no of course, but he came back with juice instead. I was a moron and mixed it with the cheap alcohol I had. Then one time a guy wanted more than a blow job. I said no and he hit me over the head with the bottle. Frankie was coming to bring me more juice and stopped the guy. He brought me to his and Bert's apartment and dried me out. It was rough going, but I got through it."

"It s-<I>sounds</I> rough."

Gee whispered, placing a small pale hand on Brendon's arm and smiling sympathetically at him.

"B-but y-you're OK now?"

"Oh yes. Now that I know why I used to drink, I am in better control. It still makes me an alcoholic, but a more responsible one."

Brendon beamed with pride. Gee smiled, withdrawing his hand to pick his sandwich back up.

"Ryan was a little bit different though."

"Yeah, his addiction was not completely illegal."

Both Brendon and Bert nodded.

Gee tilted his head as he looked at the taller boy curiously. He swallowed his bite of sandwich before asking.

"W-what d-does _that_ m-mean?"

Ryan finished chewing the small bite of his sandwich. Out of all of them he looked like he had barely eaten anything at all.

"I was kind of addicted to not eating?"

Gee looked down, shuffling uncomfortably in his seat...he had never been addicted as such, but he _had_ gone long periods without really eating when his dad had first started being nasty about his weight. He put the rest of his sandwich down on its wrapper on the table, and picked up a juice box to sip.

"I was bad. When Frankie found me on the street I was like 85 lbs."

Gee swallowed his mouthful of apple juice, still looking down. He didn't weigh much more than that, but he was that bit shorter.

Ryan took another small bite.

"What was crazy was I was not homeless."

Gee looked up slowly.

"B-but..."

He didn't get it.

"I got kicked out cause I was too fat."

Gee screwed his face up in confusion.

"But y-you're _not_."

"Ryan's family are professional models."

Brendon took a huge bite of his Italian combo.

"He has like four sister and...six brothers?"

Ryan took a sip of his green tea.

"Yeah, plus with my parents being pros, it was really hard. I am the middle child, like literally the eleven of us."

Gee's eyes widened.

"E-eleven?...wow."

"Yeah, so you would think when you fuck up and eat a mini snickers, it would be easy to hide, but nope, my brother's rat me out. I had to go on a strict diet, I had to take diet pills, I had a rigorous exercise regime. "

"Th-that's s-stupid...y-you're so th-thin."

Gee said, his frown growing deeper...how could parents treat their son like that...oh wait, he remembered…his dad practically had.

"Yeah, I know that now thanks to Frankie and the other strays, but it was a battle for them."

"We couldn't let Ry go to the bathroom by himself. We had to search him for diuretics all the time."

Gee felt sick...these guys had been through so much...what if they thought he was a fraud? Just looking for attention? He hung his head, hiding in his hair as he finished his juice.

"Okay, so now it's your turn Gee."

Brendon finished the last of his sandwich.

"Fuck Brendon, you inhaled that shit!"

"Yeah, and I'm still hungry."

"You can have the other half of mine then."

"Ryan..."

Frank looked at the young man.

"What, I'm really full, look, I finished the half and I drank my green tea!"

"No bathroom without Brendon."

"Yeah, I know."

Gee looked up slightly through his hair. He chewed nervously on his lip as everyone turned to look at him expectantly. What if it wasn't enough? What if they threw him out? What if they sent him home? His hands were shaking so he put the empty juice box down and wrapped his arms around himself.

"My...my d-dad..."

He stammered quietly.

"He c-caught m-me..."

His breathing hitched as he started to recall that day with Ray...the day his life fell apart.

Everyone leaned in expectantly.

A tear slipped from Gee's eye, but his hair was still over his face for the most part, so he let it go. He swallowed heavily before continuing.

"...with m-my...boyf-friend."

He sniffed.

"Were you fucking?"

"Blowing him?"

"Maybe they were fucking each other."

"Guys, stop."

Frank could see that Gerard was really upset. Gee pulled his feet up onto the edge of the seat and wrapped his arms around his knees, his face buried in his arms.

"K-kissing."

He mumbled out.

"KISSING?!"

Everyone exclaimed at once making Gerard jump and shake more.

"Alright, that's enough!"

Frank stepped over and picked up the frightened boy.

"Everyone go take a walk...now!"

The young men got up with no question and left the store. Frank carried Gerard to the sofa and laid him down gently with his lap as the pillow.

"Kitten, come on Kitten, talk to me."

He carded his fingers softly through his hair. Gee trembled.

"We...we'd o-only b-been going out a sh-short t-t-time..."

Tears started to fall harder.

"It...it was h-homec-coming. He...he g-gave m-me his c-class ring..."

He sobbed, fingers gripping onto the leg of Frank's jeans.

"He d-drove m-me home and k-kissed m-me...but d-d-d-dad s-saw and w-went n-nuts."

Gee broke down, unable to get his shaky words out.

"Oh Kitten. He kicked you out because of that?"

Gee shook his head, tears and snot smearing on Frank's jeans.

"N-no...he...he p-punched R-Ray, th-then d-dragged me ins-side and b-b-beat m-me."

Frank was internally raging. How could anyone hurt a sweet kid like Gerard.

"It didn't stop did it?"

"N-no...David and M-Mikey came h-home a-and t-tried to st-stop him so h-he s-sent th-them away t-to m-m-militar-ry sch-ool...He t-told m-mum that th- _they_ b-beat m-me."

"So you had no one to protect you, did you?"

Frank watched the boy shake his head. He swallowed hard before he asked the next question. He really didn't want the answer though.

"Did he...hurt you in...other ways?"

Gee looked up through wet and red eyes.

"He h-hit and k-kicked a-and f-forced m-me..."

He choked at how he'd had to stop seeing Ray...and anyone else who might help him. Frank closed his eyes and tilted his head up. The last thing he wanted to hear was this poor creature had been raped. Still he had to know.

"Go on Kitten, tell me."

Gee sniffed.

"He f-forced m-me to n-not s-s-see Ray or <I>any</I>-one at sc-school."

"And...anything else?"

"He s-said I'm f-fat..."

Gee whimpered.

"A f-fat, ugly f-f-faggot."

"So he never...touched you?"

Gee tilted his head slightly.

"He just h- _hit_ m-me a lot..."

He thought he'd already said that.

"The...the d-day b-before David a-and M-Mikey were s-sup-posed t-to come h-home f-for our b-birthd-day...d-d-dad b-b-b-beat m-me unc-conscious..."

He sobbed desperately, his lip trembling as his fingers gripped tighter to Frank's leg.

"I w-woke up and i-it w-was dark...s-so I p-packed and l-left."

"How long before Bert and I found you were you on the street?"

"D-don't know...I l-lost t-track..."

Gee thought for a moment.

"I r-ran away on A-April n-ninth."

"Nine months Kitten."

Frank took a breath before asking the next question.

"How long were you...turning tricks?"

Gee tilted his head, his brow furrowing slightly as he looked up at Frank.

"Tricks?...w-what's th-that?"

"You know...when you...for money?"

Gee pushed himself upright, turning his body toward Frank, his confusion causing his tears to stop.

"When I...?"

"Well, I mean when we found you..."

Frank was sweating now. What if he insulted the boy? What if he decided to leave? He back peddled.

"Bathroom."

Frank stood up and ran to the bathroom. He cursed at himself in the mirror.

"Stupid ass."

Gee looked at the bathroom door in confusion. Did he say something wrong? Why did Frank run off like that?...Did he hate him now?

Gee sobbed and pulled his knees back up to his chest...did he really just mess this up? Was he about to be kicked out?

He looked through his fresh tears toward the door to the shop...maybe he should just go now, before they threw him out.

This is stupid. Frank's a grown ass man and he was hiding from a little boy in his own fucking bathroom.

Gee shakily got off the sofa and walked toward the shop, when suddenly a tall girl with shoulder length dyed black hair, piercings and tattoos, and a large pair of jet black shades on top of her head stepped into the room. Gee fell back with a startled squeak, his eyes wide.

"Hey!...woah honey...it's ok...I'm Lindsey..."

She smiled, but didn't move closer, seeing how frightened the boy obviously was.

"You one of Frankie's strays?"

Gee was shaking too much to answer...he looked toward the bathroom quickly, then back. He wanted Frank to come back.

Frank heard another voice, but the store was closed and the door was locked...unless the guys forgot to close it. Frank tore out of the bathroom and ran smack into Gerard at the door. They both flailed and he caught them before they fell.

"You okay Kitten?"

Gee sobbed and buried himself into Frank's chest.

"I didn't mean to scare him..."

Lindsey walked from the doorway fully into the shop as she unwound a long black and grey striped scarf from around her neck, and threw it onto the nearest chair.

"Kitty dropped me off early cos she got an interview."

Her coat joined the scarf.

"Gee, this is my other stray. This is Lindsey or Lynz for short."

Gee peeped out through his hair. Lindsey smiled and twiddled her fingers at him. Gee swallowed then smiled nervously back.

"Lindsey was at the apartment last. In fact you have her room."

Gee looked at the older girl again.

"Y-you d- _did_?"

"Lindsey was on the street turning tricks when I picked her up too."

Gee still didn't understand what Frank meant, but he decided to act like he did until he worked it out.

"O-oh."

"Yeah, and Lindsey was only a year older than you."

Gee nodded like he got it.

"Aww...you're only a baby..."

Lindsey cooed as she stepped toward Gee, who clung a little tighter to Frank.

"You shouldn't of had to do _that_."

Gee didn't know how to answer, as nothing they were saying was helping him to figure what they were talking about. He just shrugged slightly.

"Hey Lynz, I'm gonna take Gee home. Can you handle it? The boys will be back soon."

"Sure thing Frankie..."

Lindsey chirped.

"You not got clients today?...I thought you had an all-day slot with Randy booked."

She tilted her head, and almost missed how Gee shrunk further into Frank's side, his face disappearing behind a curtain of hair.

"Yeah, well Randy is a fucking pedophile so he can get his ink somewhere else."

Lindsey's eyebrows vanished into her fringe.

"Uh...o-k...you care to explain that one to me so I know why I'm kicking him in the balls next time I run into him at Walmart?"

"Another time sweetie."

Lindsey shook her head with a bemused look on her face.

"I'll hold you to that..."

She said with a smile after a moment, then turned her dark brown eyes to the younger boy.

"Well it was nice to meet you Gee..."

She said sweetly, ducking her head a little to meet his eyes through his hair.

"See you again soon?"

Gee swallowed and looked up at Frank for direction.

"I'm sure he will be back tomorrow. Good luck on your close tonight."

Lindsey smiled at Gee then winked at Frank.

"Thanks Frankie...I'm sure I'll be ok, but I'll call if I run into any problems."

Frank nodded and then headed for the back stairs. He saw that Gerard was having trouble walking so he scooped him up and carried him to the apartment at the top of the store. Gee wrapped his arms around Frank's neck, clinging on tight and burying his face into Frank's shoulder. He shook slightly and yawned...this was proving to be a tiring day.

"Nap time Kitten?"

Gee nodded into Frank's neck.

"C-can I h-have a drink f-first?...p-please?"

"Sure Kitten. What would you like?"

"Milk?"

"Sure."

Frank carried Gerard to his room.

"Want any flavor? Strawberry or chocolate in it?"

"I l-like p- _pink_ m-milk."

Gee whispered softly, his cheeks turning a warm colour.

"Strawberry it is then."

Frank laid Gerard down on the bed. He took his hoodie and hung it up.

"You rest and I will go make the milk."

Gee nodded sleepily.

"O-ok Frankie."

He yawned.

Frank left the room getting the feeling he was not going to have to make the milk, but he did anyway. Sure enough when he returned, Gee was sound asleep curled up like a kitten. Frank chuckled and tucked the boy in.

"Good night Kitten."


	7. So Close, Yet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Davy? What is it?"
> 
> Mikey watched his brother concentrating hard.
> 
> "Can you sense him?"
> 
> David chewed on his lip, his forehead creased.
> 
> "Yeah he's..."
> 
> He swallowed thickly.
> 
> "I think he's...here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Oh man, you guys are going to kill us after this chapter...and maybe a few more times after that. I certainly live up to my surname, The Queen of Tease, and I am making sure my Clueless!Gee succeeds me _IF_ I decide to step down. *shifts eyes* ^0^
> 
> So the place they go to in the fic is real, the link is under the name of the restaurant and it is pretty sickening, in a good Way! All the food and drinks we mention are real too! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: December 30th***_

"We should do something fun for New Years."

Mikey was lying in the bed of the hotel while he watched David undress for bed. It was just boxers cause hotel rooms were stuffy and hot all year round.

"You know, find an all ages shindig. We deserve a little break...even though we have not had much luck finding Gee yet."

David sighed as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"A club Mikey?...I don't know. I'm not sure I want to be surrounded by bad music and too many people right now."

"I'm sure if we look online, we can find a place with decent music. Maybe even something like a retro party from the 80's. Gee would have liked something like that, you remember how he went on about how MTV is shit now and the better music is all the old videos on YouTube."

David smiled fondly at the memory, looking down at the old photograph of the three of them that sat in his hand...it was taken on the twins' fourteenth birthday, and they all just looked so happy.

"Yeah...he'd like that."

He looked up and smiled wider.

 _"If_ we can find a retro gig...then I'm in."

Mikey already had his tablet in his lap.

"I'm already on it."

Mikey was quiet for a bit as he surfed and they listened to the music coming from David's ipod.

"Here! It's not even a club! **[Action Burger](http://actionburger.com/)** in Brooklyn. It's a sci fi restaurant that is all ages friendly!"

"A sci fi burger joint...really?"

David scoffed, but shrugged after a moment.

"Well, I said I'd go if you found something...so why not."

"Awesome! Let's get some sleep tonight and we can start searching in the morning, com back to the hotel for lunch, search again and then change for the party and have dinner there!"

"Ok, sounds like a plan."

David yawned and climbed into his bed.

"Goodnight Mikey."

"Night Davy."

Mikey turned off the light and rolled over hoping that tomorrow would be the day they find their brother.

*

*

*

"So , where should we try first?"

Mikey bit into his egg sandwich.

"I was thinking we could try the top end of Central Park, and work our way down. What do you think?"

David took a sip of his coffee.

"I'd rather do that in the day anyway."

Mikey's hot chocolate was only lukewarm, but for him it was about the taste, not the temperature.

"Then after lunch we should check the museum blocks again. It could not hurt."

"Ok, but we stick together..."

David raised an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"No wandering off this time Mikey...I can't lose you too."

"I said I was sorry! Fuck, I just got lost for a moment!"

Mikey angrily ripped into his sandwich. He was going to be 15 this coming year, he was not a child!

David raised his other brow.

"Yeah, and I found you talking to a hooker with a bigger Adam's Apple than coach Walker..."

He scoffed.

"So stay close...okay?"

"She was nice. She showed me where to catch a Laprs."

They may have been on a mission, but Mikey was still gaining levels in Pokemon Go. David rolled his eyes.

"There are more important things than imaginary monsters you know...so eat up so we can get out of here."

Mikey finished his food and downed his hot chocolate. He threw his wrapper away and put his cost back on.

David threw away his own trash then they headed out.

*

*

*

Mikey caught a shit load of pokemon including a snorlax, but no luck finding his brother. He headed to the fountain to meet David for lunch.

David was sat, crosslegged on the edge of the fountain with a large take out coffee in his hands, and a bagel balanced on his knee when he saw Mikey approach. He silently thanked God and grinned at his brother.

"Hey Mikey. I got you chocolate and a bagel...did you have any luck?"

His smile dropped as he said this cause a, he hadn't found any clues, and b, Gee clearly wasn't with Mikey.

"No, no luck."

Mikey looked at the bagel and sighed.

"I can't wait to have real food tonight."

"Yeah..."

David chuckled as he sipped his coffee.

"I fancy a chicken burger...they remind me of him."

Gee always used to get them instead of normal burgers...he never had been a fan of red meat. Mikey smiled.

"Onion rings too. Gee liked them better than fries."

David smiled and nodded, swallowing a bite of his bagel.

"Yeah, he used to put the little ones on his fingers and say he was a princess...I miss that."

"Me too."

They are quietly while Mikey wasted four pokeballs on an Abra.

"Okay so the museums are next. I'm gonna get a pretzel from that vender in front too."

David wrapped up the second half of his bagel and put it in his back pack for later.

"I think I'll give that a miss, I'm kinda full."

"Your loss."

Mikey tried one more time for the Abra and caught it this time.

"Okay let’s go!"

They caught the M bus and headed to the museum.

*

*

*

"So that was a fuckin' waste of time!"

David exclaimed, kicking a trash can angrily as they headed back to the hotel to clean up and change for their night out.

"Davy...come on, NYC is huge, we only just started looking the last six months. We don't even know of He is I'm the city! We are going by Gee saying he always wanted to live here!"

"He's here! I _know_ he is..."

David deflated visibly.

"He has to be."

"I think he is too."

Mikey say next to David and put an arm around him.

"We can't give up."

"Never..."

David turned to face his brother.

"But like you said, New York's huge and he could be anywhere...if I could just feel him, just know he's okay."

"Maybe we will get lucky tonight. Gee liked the 80's."

David frowned.

"Don't do that."

"What? Hope? Dammit Davy, hope is all we have left! "

David shook his head.

"I'll never stop looking with you. I promise no matter how old I get."

David sighed.

"I know, but right now, let's get ready for the new year cause you're right...we could get lucky...he might be there."

Mikey smiled and turned grabbing his clothes and headed into the bathroom.

*

*

*

"So...where is this place again?"

David asked as they left the train station and stepped out onto the dark street, teeming with revelers in varying stages of drunkenness.

"Just around the corner....there! Wow, it looks fucking amazing!"

The lights and noises have way to a time when things were not so fucked up. It looks like a place that they would have eaten as a family when he was younger.

David grinned wide.

"Gee would love this place so much. It reminds me of Dave & Busters!"

“We should go there for your birthday this year! Bring the whole gang! Let’s ask mom when me get back!”

“That sounds like a great idea, but for now…”

He grabbed Mikey's hand and squeezed.

"…let's go have fun."

* * *

"Dude this place is amazing! Where did you find it Frankie?"

"I saw it in one of the trades. I figured we could use a good time tonight, plus it is all ages so Gee would not be left out."

Frank grinned as he watched how excited his strays looked. Even Gee, who had opened up quite a bit since Christmas, looked like he was going to burst.

"What do you think Kitten?"

Gee looked around excitedly.

"I-it's wonderful F-Frankie..."

He whispered out from his spot, practically glued to Frank's right arm.

"I l-love it."

They go in and find a round booth big enough for all of them.

"So what are we eating?"

"Oh man I am starving too! I just want to junk out!"

"Do they have anything other than junk food?"

"Ryan..."

"Sorry, I just...it's lots of grease and..."

"Look, they do have a salad, but you will eat more than that right?"

"Sure Frankie, I promise."

"Yo! I want a mac and cheese burger!"

"What the hell is that?"

"Check it out Bertie."

Bert looks at the picture and rubs his jaw.

"Huh, well I never saw that before."

"Lynz, we gotta share this. Mexican Cheese Fries!"

Brendon was practically bouncing in his seat as he shoved the menu toward the girl.

"Okay…”

Lindsey grinned.

"…if we get tots instead of fries, I'm in..."

She looked at Gee.

"What do you want kid?"

Gee looked over the menu with wide eyes before they settled on something that reminded him of Saturdays with his brothers and his grandmother.

"Ch-chicken and w-waffles..."

He said hopefully.

"Please?"

"We should get onion rings too and fried mac and cheese tots!"

Brendon and Bert are pouring over the menu with Lindsey, but Ryan is shrinking back into the booth. He wants to run out of there and throw up everything he has eaten in the past week.

"R-Ry..."

Gee shuffled closer to the boy on his right.

"I-it's okay."

He whispered softly.

"I hate it. I hate this. It's too much, I can't..."

"Hey, Ry, they have a veggie burger wrap, it come with a salad and you can hold the guacamole if you want."

Frank is using the soothing voice he used when his strays are distressed.

"I...yeah, I can do that, but just half okay?"

"Sure Ry, we can take the other half home."

Ryan looks visibly calmer now. Frank leans in and whispers to Gerard.

"Thanks Kitten, you did good."

Gee smiled shyly, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"What're y-you h-having Frankie?"

"I'm gonna give their best seller a try, the Toragon."

"Garlic chipotle wings!"

"Oh man and we gotta get a pitcher of Gravity Shockwaves!"

Everyone nodded.

"Hey Gee, you can get the Cookie Overload, it has no alcohol in it."

Ryan looked at Gerard.

"I'll join you with the same."

He smiled and moved closer to the boy.

Gee smiled sweetly at him...he kind of reminded him of Mikey.

"S-sounds g-good."

The waitress came by and they ordered all their food. The DJ came on and said they were going to start the party real soon.

"I can't wait till the music starts."

Brendon was shaking his leg under the table. Gee giggled, hiding his mouth behind his hand.

"Alright cats, let’s get this party started! We're gonna start with one of the most famous songs of the 80's. The one that started it all for MTV back in 1981. Here is the Buggles with Video Killed the Radio Star."

*

*

*

David grinned wide as he picked up his chocolate mint milkshake and took a sip, looking around and trying to take in all the lights and sounds.

"This was a great idea Mikes..."

He enthused, picking up one of his cheese fries and waving it around at the room.

"I'm glad you made me come...this could be just what we need."

He popped the fry into his mouth as a Madonna song was put on by the DJ. He remembered Gee dancing around their bedroom to it once; he'd been wearing a hot pink miniskirt and a fluffy white sweater, cause their dad was away for a fishing weekend with friends...the memory made David feel warm inside.

"Yeah, we really needed this."

He took a note of his supervillain burger.

David laughed.

"You gonna manage that thing? it's nearly as big as your head."

"Watch me."

Mikey laughed and took a bite. His cheeks were full like a chipmunk.

"Don't choke."

David laughed, turning to see people up on their feet, dancing like idiots. Mikey chewed carefully and swallowed.

"I wanna dance after we finish too. You him he cut a rug with me Davy?"

Mikey did a little shimmy with his shoulders to the music. David rolled his eyes, but nodded straight after.

"Sure Mikey...but I'm not dipping you like I did with Gee."

"That's cause Gee weighs nothing and I'm all sharp edges."

Mikey winked.

"Yeah..."

David frowned, glancing out of the big window next to them at the cold city street.

"I hope he's somewhere warm tonight."

"Davy...if you can't feel him it means he is not in a bad place."

"It means he's not hurt...it doesn't mean he's safe."

"Okay fine, but not being safe usually accompanies being hurt in some form and you told me you can feel him physically, mentally, and emotionally hurt/ Maybe...maybe you should concentrate on the emotional instead of the physical. It might work."

David chewed on his lip for a moment in consideration, then smiled.

"I'll try."

He closed his eyes and relaxed and felt...happy. His eyes shot open and he looked at Mikey in awe.

"Did you feel him?"

"I think so, yeah."

"How is he?"

"Happy...wherever he is...he's happy."

David grinned.

"That's good!

Mikey sipped his milkshake happily.

* * *

"F-Frankie?...can we...can we d-dance?"

Gee whispered out, his fingers tugging lightly on Frank's sleeve.

"Of course Kitten."

Frank took a sip of his Action Zinfandel and then got up and offered Gee his hand. Gee took the offered hand with his bottom lip pinched between his teeth, and the corners of his mouth raised in a shy smile. His cheeks were pink as he stood and followed Frank out onto the floor as Soft Cell's Tainted Love started to play.

"Sometimes I feel I've got to *bop bop* rune away, I've got to *bop bop* get away from the pain you drive into the heart of me."

Frank started to sing as he led Gerard backwards to the dance floor.

Gee giggled, wiggling his hips a little.

"I wish I had my skirt on."

He whispered to himself, hoping no one (Frank) heard. Frank did and he had an idea.

"Be right back Kitten, hold my place."

Frank quickly ran to one of the workers and asked if he could take a grass skirt that had randomly for decoration. He ran back.

"Here, put this on."

Gee's eyes widened.

"A s-skirt?"

Had Frank heard him?

"I mean it's a grass skirt so it goes over you pants."

Frank was worried he was upsetting Gee.

"You know, never mind, it was a dumb idea."

"No no I..."

Gee blushed pink.

"I l-like it."

Frank smiled and got down on one knee in front of the boy.

"Okay, give me your foot."

Smiling shyly, Gee placed one hand on Frank's shoulder for balance, and lifted his right foot. Frank helped Gerard into the skirt with a little shimmy. Just as they got it on the song changed to Hot Hot Hot and someone shouted Conga line. Frank smirked at. Gerard and grabbed his waist spinning him.

"Let’s go Gee! Oh lay oh lay oh lay oh lay."

Gee giggled...he'd not done a Conga since his and David's eighth birthday party. He wasn't so sure he liked being at the front though. Someone grabbed Frank's waist and they were off. Frank was surprised that Gerard was good at this. He leaned in.

"You're doing great Kitten."

"I n-never l-lead bef-fore."

"Well you doing it well and everyone is having so much fun behind is."

Gee looked back and saw that the line was starting to get pretty long now. He smiled happily, putting his small hands over Frank's on his waist, then started the line weaving through the tables.<hr />

"Come on Mikey, let's join the Conga...remember when we did it with Gee?"

David said as he pulled his brother toward the middle of the long line that was snaking around the room.

"I wish Gee was here. "

Mikey moves in front of David cause he didn’t want a stranger to grab his waist.

"Can you still feel him?"

"Yeah..."

David nodded, holding Mikey's waist and ignoring the guy who latched on behind him.

"It's strong...I think he's close...like within a couple of blocks."

David started to think about it. They had never been apart for this long before, nowhere near, so maybe that had weakened their connection somewhat...and maybe he could use their connection more now, cause he could feel it was stronger here...maybe he could use it as a tracker.

*

*

*

Michael Jackson's Thriller was playing loudly through the restaurant. Gee was sat giggling into Frank's shoulder as he watched Lindsey and Brendon singing along at the top of their lungs.

"'Cause this is thriller, thriller night, and no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike. You know its thriller, thriller night, you're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight."

Lindsey looked over at Frank and Gee.

"Join in guys."

Gee shook his head, cheeks heating up...he didn't like singing in front of people. Well, no one except David and Mikey that is.

"Brendon is beyond drunk."

Ryan giggles, himself slightly buzzed cause he took a few sips of it just for fun. He stumbled near Frank and Gerard.

"Hey Gee, what are you gonna wish for this year?"

Gee tilted his head curiously.

"I get a w-wish?"

"Sure we all do! I'm gonna wish that I'm not so afraid of food."

"Oh..."

Gee thought for a moment, then smiled softly.

"I'm g-gonna wish t-to s-see David and M-Mikey."

"Good for you! Mavid and Dikey love you! I love you! Frankie loves you right Frankie?"

Frank shakes his head.

"Ignore him Kitten."

Gee smiled slightly and looked away, over to where Lindsey and Brendon were now trying to do the moves to Thriller, while avoiding bumping into any other drunk idiots.

* * *

"Alright guys and dolls. 15 more minutes before we say goodbye to the old year and ring in the new!"

"Davy? What is it?"

Mikey watched his brother concentrating hard.

"Can you sense him?"

David chewed on his lip, his forehead creased.

"Yeah he's..."

He swallowed thickly.

"I think he's...here."

"WHAT!?"

Mikey could barely hear himself since the room was getting excited for the count down.

"HE'S HERE...IN THIS _ROOM_!"

"WHERE!? WE GOTTA FIND HIM!"

David nodded quickly, grabbing Mikey's hand and pulling him into the crowd.

"GEE? GEEEE!"

He started yelling out, jumping to try to see over people's heads.

"Five minutes cats!"

Frank laughed as he watched some of his strays, more than slightly inebriated get more and more excited. He watched his newest stray looking around with wonder. He reached out and took Gerard hand with one and then Bert's with the other. Slowly the small family made a circle. Bert shouted over the noise.

"So Gee, we have a tradition where you kiss the persons cheek next to you."

"Wait...which way are we goin’ this yeeear?"

Ryan laughed at Brendon.

"Right I think...or maybe left?"

Gee raised his eyebrows, looking to Frank for confirmation.

"Get ready guys!"

Mikey was stumbling as David dragged him through the place, they were pushing people out of the way and Mikey was trying to apologize, but his mouth was too full with his brother's name.

"GERARD!"

"GEE!"

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6..."

"GEEEEE!"

"5, 4, 3..."

Frank hadn't confirmed left or right, so Gee made a decision.

"2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

Gee turned right and tiptoed to kiss Frank's cheek.

Frank turned to kiss Gerard on the cheek and instead met his lips.

"Whoops, I guess we were going left this year."

Frank laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Yappy Hew Near!"

Brendon stumbled into Gerard and Frank.

"Okay, I think it's time to get the strays home. Frankie you drive cause you are probably the most sober."

"Man I have not had a drink since I started dancing with Gee."

Gee giggled, but it turned into a yawn...he wasn't used to staying up past tenish.

"Alright strays lets go."

Frank herded Gerard and Ryan out the door as Bert carried Brendon and Lindsey.

"GEE!"

Mikey ran into the middle of the room.

"He was here..."

David panted as he felt Gee's presence stronger than he had since the last time he'd seen him...like an intense concentration of Geeness.

"He was right here."

He looked around desperately as he felt Gee drifting away again.

"FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! WE LOST HIM AGAIN!"

"We'll find him Mikey..."

David said, turning Mikey to face him and grinning wide.

"Cause now at least we know."

"How can you be so fucking happy!?"

"Cause he's alive, he's happy...and he's here in the city. We _will_ find him. I _know_ it!"

Mikey just stared at his brother. There was light coming from him that he had not seen since they lost Gerard. Maybe…maybe things were going to work out after all.


	8. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee shrugged, looking down.  
> "I th-think I'm j-just another s-stray."  
> Bert thought about how differently Frank was treating Gee compared to how he treated Brendon, Lindsey, even himself.  
> "Trust me Gee. You are truly special to Frankie."  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So they kissed...sort of and the brothers found each other...sort of. You hate us right now, don't you? ^0^
> 
> Okay so from here there are going to be decent time jumps, but trust me, they will be meaningful and worth it. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: February***_

Mikey could not believe the change in his brother since New Years. It was like he was a different person completely, now he could feel Gee again, but it was different than it was before. It was all emotional and David was always smiling now. He knew Gee was happy and safe where he was. That along with knowing he was just across the river now made David feel wonderful. His grades picked up in school enough for him to get back on the football team by February. It was a complete 180.  
Mikey was still shocked, but happy for him with the twins' birthday only two months away Mikey had a feeling something was going to happen that would be a huge help in finding their missing brother.  
  
"So Gee, ever made chocolate?"  
  
"Ch-chocolate?..."  
  
Gee shook his head.  
  
"No...why?"  
  
"You idiot, we don't make the chocolate, we mold it."  
  
"Oh fuck off Frankie, Gee knew what I meant, right Gee?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
Gee blushed warmly.  
  
"I told you he didn't."  
  
Frank walked into the kitchen with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.  
  
"Hey hey, no smoking in here! The chocolate is going to taste like shit!"  
  
Frank dropped the cigarette in the sink and Bert screeched and ran over, calling him many names. Frank chuckled.  
  
"Okay Kitten, so we take these little discs and either melt them in the microwave or over the stove. Then we take these molds..."  
  
Frank held up the lollipop molds.  
  
"...and we pour the chocolate in them. We place a stick here where the indent is and then put them in the fridge and we get chocolate pops!"  
  
"O-ok..."  
  
Gee tilted his head curiously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Frank looked at Gee like he had three heads and then realized why. He walked over to Bert and smacked him in the head.  
  
"You dummy, you didn't tell him why we make them?"  
  
"Ow, I never got a chance! Geeze Frankie and you PMSing or what?"  
  
"Yeah, Lindsey and I synced up this month so you better make sure I have lots of chocolate cake."  
  
"Cakes for losers."  
  
Frank flipped him the finger.  
  
Gee giggled.  
  
"C-cake's l-life."  
  
"See, Gee agrees with me, so shove your pies up your ass."  
  
Frank stuck his tongue out at Bert.  
  
Gee giggled again.  
  
"S-sounds painful."  
  
Bert rolled his eyes and started boiling the water for melting the chocolate.  
  
"Anyway, we make these and bring them to the hospital nearby for the kids."  
  
Gee smiled wide.  
  
"Y- _you_ do that?..."  
  
He looked between Frank and Bert in awe.  
  
"S-someone b-brought chocolates w-when _I_ was in hospital once."  
  
Frank didn't press for why Gee was in the hospital.  
  
"So this is your chance to pay it forward."  
  
Frank smiled. The air filled with the scent of chocolate as Bert melted the wafers in the double boiler. He then filled the piping bags with the still warm chocolate.  
  
"Each bag has a different color in it and there is dark, milk, and mint chocolate too."  
  
Bert smiled as he pointed out each bag to the stray.  
  
"Go ahead Gee and try and make a pop."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Gee picked up the bag of mint chocolate and tried to squeeze the warm liquid into a mold that was shaped like a kitten's head...the chocolate squirted straight across the breakfast counter that they were working on, and all over the front of Bert's shirt.  
  
"Whoops, I guess there was a hole in that bag."  
  
Bert laughed and took his shirt off.  
  
"I think you scared the Kitten Bert."  
  
Frank could see that Gee was waiting to get yelled at.  
  
"Hey hey, Gee, don't worry, I wear old shirts whenever I do stuff like this for that reason. It was not your fault there was a hole in the bag."  
  
Gee looked up nervously, his lower lip trapped between his teeth.  
  
"Are you s-sure?"  
  
He whispered out, moving closer to Frank's side slightly.  
  
"Sure. no harm."  
  
Bert walked off whistling to put stain remover on the shirt. Frank held Gee close and kissed his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it Kitten, try again, just this time don't squeeze so hard."  
  
Gee took a breath and nodded.  
  
"O-ok."  
  
He picked up a different bag, this one filled with dark chocolate, and aimed it into another kitten mold. He gently squeezed the bag, but nothing happened. He started to sniff.  
  
"I c-can't do i-it."  
  
He whispered over a trembling lip.  
  
"Gee, look, the opening is blocked."  
  
Frank grabbed the scissors and cut the tip. Then the chocolate flowed out of the bag gently into the mold. Frank grabbed a stick and spread the paste out and then placed the stick in the open section.  
  
"See, you did it."  
  
Frank smiled at Gee.  
  
Gee smiled back, a single tear escaping his eye.  
  
"I d-did?"  
  
"Yes, you did Kitten. So proud of you that you didn't give up."  
  
Gee smiled sweetly.  
  
"C-can I do a-another one?...p-please?"  
  
"Sure, fill the whole plastic. I'll start on the more traditional hearts over here."  
  
Frank picked up the pink bag and carefully squeezed a little in the center of three of the molds. He then repeated that with the red. He then grabbed the white chocolate and made two hearts. He did the same with the dark and then the mint, which was now in a new bag. Then he settled the mold by hitting it lightly on the counter three times. He then placed it in the freezer.  
  
"F-Frankie?"  
  
Gee called quietly from where he was stood, shuffling his feet nervously.  
  
"I m-made a m-mess."  
  
He had filled all of his kitten molds, but had somehow ended up with chocolate on the front of his hoodie, on his face, and even in his hair.  
  
"Oh Gee, you look like a chocolate kitten yourself!"  
  
Bert came out of his room with a new, old shirt on. Frank came back from the fridge and looked with a little chuckle on his own face.  
  
"We have our own chocolate kitten."  
  
Frank reached up and wiped his finger through the mess on Gee's cheek. He sucked it into his mouth.  
  
"Mmmm sweet. Why don't you go shower Kitten, I can put these in the fridge for you."  
  
Gee nodded, eyes wide and cheeks pinking.  
  
"O-ok."  
  
He squeaked, then turned and scurried from the room.  
  
"Frankie, you made him blush."  
  
"What, what did I do?"  
  
"Oh, Frankie."  
  
Bert could not believe that Frank did not even notice what he did to the poor stray. Gee may have been young, but he was still a growing teenager and he had feelings and urges. He had a feeling that he was going to be in the shower for a while.

* * *

  
  
Gee turned on the shower, then stripped off his chocolate covered clothing and dropped it in his hamper.  
  
His mind had been filled with thoughts of what happened at New Year, when he and Frank had accidentally kissed, and he'd been kind of internally freaking out about it ever since.  
  
Frank was nice and sweet and funny and _really_ fucking gorgeous, but he was so much older than Gee, and _definitely_ a hell of a lot more experienced than him. There was no way that Frank could think of him as more than just another stray, but that didn't prevent Gee from thinking about how soft Frank's lips had felt on his, or how strong and warm his embrace felt whenever Gee got scared.  
  
Gee stood under the warm flow of water, remembering the look in Frank's eyes when he sucked the chocolate from his finger, and the way his voice dropped when he'd said "Mmmm sweet."  
  
He didn't realize that his hand was moving almost of its own accord until his fingertips brushed over the tip of his semi-hard cock. He gasped and looked down at himself...he hadn't even noticed that he was aroused, but now he did, he couldn't help but wrap his long fingers around his length, a quiet whimper escaping his lips. If this was the result of the memory of an accidental kiss, and Frank sucking chocolate off his own finger, Gee couldn't imagine what he'd be like if Frank were ever to kiss him with intent.  
  
Biting his lip to keep quiet, Gee stroked himself with a loose fist as daydreams of Frank being there and touching him like that played through his head.  
  
*

*

*  
  
Gee turned off the water that was starting to run cold and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a large pink towel and roughly dried himself off before wrapping it around himself like a girl would, and returning to his bedroom to dress.  
  
He dug out a pair of pink panties; the only really girly clothes he was confident in wearing, as no one but him saw them, and pulled them up his slim legs. He then grabbed a clean pair of black skinny jeans and struggled into them, and finished with an oversized and faded shirt that Frank had lent him and never asked for.  
  
Gee blushed as the shirt reminded him of what happened before, and his thoughts and actions in the shower. He sat down on his bed, then lay down and curled up on his side, hugging his knees to his chest.  
  
How could he face Frank after he'd just done that?...would Frank notice he was an awkward blushing mess?...would he ask why Gee had taken so long in the shower?...would he know what Gee had done?  
  
Gee sniffed slightly as he felt tears brimming...he couldn't face him, he would just have to stay in his room forever.

* * *

  
"Hey, Bert you think Gee is okay? It's been a while and I know we don't have that much hot water."  
  
Bert, of course, knew why it was taking so long.  
  
"He just likes to take his time that's all."  
  
"I'm gonna check on him."  
  
Frank went to leave.  
  
"No, I'll do it. You get the pops out and set up the packaging."  
  
Frank looked at him weird but nodded and let Bert go. Bert walked over and saw the bathroom was empty. He went to Gee's room and knocked.  
  
"Gee?"  
  
Gee was on the verge of falling asleep when he was startled by a knock at his door. He had his back turned toward it and was still curled up in a tight ball, like he used to do to keep warm on the streets at night. He swallowed but stayed silent...if they thought he was asleep, maybe they'd just leave him there when they went out, then he wouldn't have to face Frank.  
  
"Gee, it's Bertie, can I come in?"  
  
Gee chewed on his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"Gee? Please let me in?"  
  
Bert was getting concerned now.  
  
Gee bit back a sob and rolled over before climbing off the bad and trudging over to the door. He wiped at his face with the hem of Frank's shirt, slapped on a somewhat weak smile, then opened the door...just a little bit.  
  
"H-hi..."  
  
He whispered through the gap.  
  
"Is s-something wr-wrong?"  
  
"Are you alright? You kind of scared Frankie and I."  
  
Gee's eyes widened.  
  
"I d-did?"  
  
"Yeah, you were in the shower a little too long and..."  
  
Bert saw the boy's eyes widen.  
  
"No no no, Frank doesn't think that! He doesn't he just...he was worried that you were hurt or scared.  
  
Gee felt his lip start to wobble.  
  
"I'm o-ok..."  
  
He cast his eyes to the floor.  
  
"I f-fell asleep."  
  
"Gee...you know you can talk to me, right? I mean I have no judgment and I remember what it was like to be 16 and confused."  
  
"New Years."  
  
Gee whispered, opening the door enough for Bert to step inside.  
  
"What about New Years?"  
  
Bert walked in and sat down on the edge of Gee's bed, but with plenty of room for Gee to stretch out if he wanted to.  
  
Gee peered out of the door then closed it and crossed to the bed. He perched on the edge, as far from Bert as humanly possible, and hung his head so he could hide in his long hair.  
  
"At m-midnight."  
  
"We all said happy New Years and kissed the person to our left on the cheek. Was Frank to your left? I can't remember now."  
  
"He...he was n-next to m-me."  
  
Gee stuttered out.  
  
"I w-went to k-kiss his ch-ch-cheek...and he..."  
  
He could feel his face heating up and prayed that Bert couldn't see it through his hair.  
  
"He went the wrong way. Ah, I see now. Hey, hey, don't get upset about it."  
  
He lightly rested his hand on Gee's knee.  
  
"It's a normal reaction, it really is."  
  
Gee tilted his head, not quite understanding.  
  
"It...it is?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Bert kept his voice even so he didn't scare the boy.  
  
"You said yourself that you had a boyfriend right?"  
  
Gee nodded, still not getting it.  
  
"So I mean, Ray was a good looking guy, right? I mean you liked kissing him too and..."  
  
Gee nodded.  
  
"So didn't he make you feel...special, like..."  
  
Bert was trying too hard to find the right words.  
  
"W-what do y-you mean?"  
  
"...in your heart and other...places?"  
  
Gee frowned, looking up through his hair.  
  
"I d-don't u-underst-stand."  
  
"I mean when you were with the o-other guy, didn't you...you know...in the shower?"  
  
Suddenly Gee understood.  
  
Eyes widening he stood quickly and turned away, wrapping his arms around himself and shaking his head.  
  
"No...n-never."  
  
"Oh, so...you didn't...um...sorry, I didn't mean to...I'll just...yeah."  
  
Bert felt like an idiot now. He should have known better. He got up to leave.  
  
"But I..."  
  
Gee sighed, turning around slowly with his eyes glued to the carpet.  
  
"F-Frankie's d-different.  
  
"Different how?"  
  
Bert sat back down.  
  
Gee sat down cross-legged where he was...on the floor. He twisted the hem of Frank's shirt between his fingers.  
  
"I f-feel _safe_ h-here...F-Frankie m-makes me f-feel safe."  
  
He looked up slowly.  
  
"I l-like h-him."  
  
He became quieter with each word.  
  
Bert looked down at the stray and then he figured it out.  
  
"Oh Kitten...sorry, I mean Gee, you really like him don't you?"  
  
Gee nodded, sniffing slightly as he felt tears forming again.  
  
"Are you worried that you are too young for him to care about your feelings?"  
  
Gee shrugged, looking down.  
  
"I th-think I'm j-just another s-stray."  
  
He whispered dejectedly.  
  
Bert thought about how differently Frank was treating Gee compared to how he treated Brendon, Lindsey, even himself.  
  
"Trust me Gee. You are truly special to Frankie."  
  
Gee didn't believe it, but he smiled slightly anyway.  
  
"I-I'm gonna h-have a nap n-now."  
  
He said softly, getting up and moving over to the bedside.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Bert pulled the covers back for Gee, then tucked the small boy in.  
  
"I'll let you know when we're ready to leave for the hospital."  
  
Gee nodded, snuggling down so just his eyes were peeking out.  
  
"B-Bert?"  
  
He called as the older boy turned to leave.  
  
"Yeah, Gee?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Bert smiled.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
He turned off the light and shut the door quietly.  
  
*

*

*  
  
"Hey, Gee. You almost ready to go?"  
  
Frank decided to close the shop early in order to spend more time with the kids at the hospital.  
  
Gee looked up from where he was sweeping the shop floor and smiled softly.  
  
"N-nearly done."  
  
He'd recently started helping out around the place a bit. He'd been getting bored just sitting around and watching, so one day he'd gone and cleaned the break room and toilets to pass the time, and it had sort of gone on from there. Now he was sweeping, cleaning and even clearing and setting up the artists' stations...as long as there were no needles in sight of course.  
  
Sweeping into the back room, Gee collected all the dust and bits of screwed up scrap paper into a pile and scooped them into the trash can in the corner. He put the broom away, grabbed his Hello Kitty hoodie from his locker and slipped it on, then headed back through to the shop.  
  
"F-finished."  
  
He said quietly as he walked up to where Frank, Bert and some of the other strays were stood talking about how loud Bert's last client of the day had been. Gee had kept his distance from the guy...he reminded him a little of his dad.  
  
"Good. Um..."  
  
Frank didn't know why he was nervous, he just gave Lindsey a whole bouquet of roses.  
  
"...I uh...Happy V-Day Gee."  
  
Frank held the rose out for the boy to take. Once he did, Frank turned around.  
  
"Alright guys, let’s get going, we got kids to make happy!"  
  
Frank speed walked out the door. Bert looked at him and chuckled. He then stepped next to Gee.  
  
"See? Special."  
  
Gee looked from the rose to Bert and smiled.  
  
"M-maybe."  
  
*

*

*  
  
The hospital was a success as it always was, but something about this year made it better.  
  
Frank was sitting on his sofa looking at photos of the strays with the kids. One picture kept standing out to him though. It was Gee crouched down handing a kitten pop that he made to a small little girl that was hiding behind the nurse's legs. She was peeking out and holding her hand out to Gee as he smiled and handed her the pop.  
  
"He's really cute isn't he?"  
  
Frank jumped as Bert spoke over his shoulder.  
  
"Fuck! You trying to give me a heart attack so you can take over the store!?"  
  
Bert laughed and plopped down next to him.  
  
"No, I'm trying to see what has you keeping that goofy smile on your face."  
  
He reached over and took the picture of Gee.  
  
"Oh, pictures of kittens huh?"  
  
"Fuck you, I'm gonna wake the kid up. We gotta work in a few hours."  
  
Bert laughed at how much Frank was blushing. Frank made his way to Gee's door.  
  
"Gee?"  
  
Gee was curled up under his blankets with his thumb in his mouth, snoring softly.  
  
He had been drawing late last night and lost track of time. When he'd yawned and looked up at his clock, he'd been shocked to see it was gone midnight. Yawning again, he'd left his pictures out on his desk and stumbled sleepily over to his bed. He'd thought he would have the chance to put his things out of sight in the morning.  
  
"Gee?"  
  
Frank opened the door quietly. He saw that Gee was still in bed sleeping. He would normally not open the boy's door up, but he had to wake him.  
As he walked over, Gee shifted and he saw that he was in a barely there t-shirt that showed his slender tummy. Frank swallowed hard and turned away. That was when he saw the drawings.  
  
He walked over to the desk and picked one up. It was a boy that looked a little like Gee, but he was drawn more masculine. He was holding a football and laughing. Next to him was another boy. He was skinny and Frank could tell he would grow to be tall. He had on glasses and he was in the middle of pushing them up. Gee was on the other side. He was smiling too. Frank saw the picture that Gerard drew from.  
It had to be his brothers.  
  
"Poor Kitten."  
  
He noticed that as they got more into the new year, Gee was sadder. He really missed them, but he would not let Frank contact them at all.  
  
He saw other pictures that Gee had drawn from, plus some free format ones. A very detailed sketch of an eye and more of his brothers. Then he found one of himself. He was impressed.  
  
Gee shifted in his sleep.  
  
"David?...c-come back..."  
  
He mumbled, his face scrunching up as he started to fidget.  
  
"Davey?"  
  
Frank looked over at the boy. He was squirming around and it looked like he was dreaming.  
  
"Davey p-please don't g-go."  
  
Tears rolled down Gee's cheeks and wet his pillow. His breathing was fast and shaky.  
  
Frank put the drawings down and went over to the bed. He touched the boy's face gently.  
  
"Gee, hey Gee, wake up Kitten."  
  
Gee whimpered, pushing his face into the touch.  
  
"D-don't go."  
  
"Gee, come on, open your eyes baby, It's Frankie."  
  
Gee's fingers latched onto Frank's sleeve.  
  
"Don't g-go Da..."  
  
He sobbed slightly in his sleep.  
  
"...Frankie."  
  
"Shhhh."  
  
Frank moved around to the other side of the bed and he pulled the stray into his arms.  
  
"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere and I promise, we are going to get you back to your brothers."  
  
Frank didn't want to think that it meant he would lose his kitten, but he just wanted him to be happy.  
  
Gee clung on tight, curling up in a ball as he started to wake and realized it had been a dream. He cried even harder.  
  
"There there Kitten, it's okay."  
  
"D-don't l-leave m-m-me."  
  
Gee sobbed, his face buried in Frank's chest, his fingers gripping tight to Frank's shirt.  
  
"P-please?"  
  
"I won't I promise, I'll never leave you, Kitten."  
  
Gee looked up slowly. His hair was plastered to his face with sweat and tears, his eyes were red and wet and his lips were parted and trembling as he shook with every sob.  
  
"Y-you promise?"  
  
Frank lifted the boy's face close to his and spoke quietly.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Gee's breath hitched and he licked his lips subconsciously.  
  
Everything in Frank was telling him to close the gap and kiss the boy, but he was 16. Barely legal for anything in the country and certainly not legal for anything Frank wanted.  
  
"Hey, it's time to get up. We have to be at the store in a few hours. Bertie made bacon and eggs for breakfast."  
  
Gee's stomach grumbled at the mention of bacon and he giggled slightly, a blush coloring his cheeks as he released his death grip on Frank's shirt to wipe at his wet face.  
  
Frank kissed the top of his head and then reluctantly let him go. It was the right thing to do.  
  
"Hey Kitten, these are some amazing drawings and sketches you did. How would you like to do some sketches for the shop? Nothing to do with the needles, but we put them in a book and people can look at them and choose to have them tattooed. We don't even have to put your real name on them, we can give you a pseudonym."  
  
"A pseudonym?..."  
  
Gee tilted his head.  
  
"Like w-what?"  
  
"Hmmm, How about Kitten G.?"  
  
Gee smiled wide, like he hadn't just been crying his eyes out and snotting all over Frank's shirt. He nodded excitedly.  
  
"I l-like th-that."  
  
"Awesome! Now get dressed and we can talk about it more at the shop."  
  
Frank kissed his head again and then, untangling himself from the bed, headed to the door.  
  
"F-Frankie?..."  
  
Gee squeaked out, causing the other man to turn and raise an eyebrow in query.  
  
"D-do you r- _really_ th-think they're g-good?"  
  
He pointed a shaky finger toward his drawings on the desk.  
  
"Yeah Kitten, I really do."  
  
He smiled and winked and then left.  
  
Gee smiled happily and got out of bed to get dressed.  
  
After a few minutes he walked into the kitchen hearing Frank and Bert arguing about peanut butter.  
  
"The peanuts get stuck in your teeth and it feels gross!"  
  
"No way! The best part is that extra texture!"  
  
"You're fucking crazy!"  
  
"Then make your own sandwich!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
Bert grabbed the knife from Frank and grumbled about short people being weird as he put the crunchy peanut butter away and pulled out the smooth jar.  
  
Gee went to the cupboard and pulled the crunchy back out, shrugging and smiling apologetically at Bert as he started to make his own sandwich.  
  
"Ugh, you both deserve each other."  
  
"Well the boy does have good taste...waffles, Star Wars, dogs, roll facing down..."  
  
Frank clicked off his fingers.  
  
"I'm gonna go take a piss."  
  
Bert dropped the knife in the sink and wrapped his sandwich up tossing it in a paper bag. He then stormed away.  
  
"Shake it three times, you’re playing with yourself!"  
  
Frank called after.  
  
Gee giggled as he folded his slice of bread in half and put it in a sandwich bag.  
  
"Eat you eggs Kitten."  
  
Frank took all the sandwiches and placed them in his back pack.  
  
Gee nodded and climbed up onto his chair at the counter. He was feeling nervous about the prospect of people seeing his drawings, and he tended to get quiet when he was trying to prepare himself for something that worried him. He picked at his eggs.  
  
"So, I'm going to get you a fresh sketch book and pencils. After you sweep and do..."  
  
Frank waved his hands around as he shoveled in a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"...you can relax, either in the back or you can use the private room, I have no clients today till three, and just sketch. You don't have to show anyone, even me, just have fun."  
  
Gee smiled slightly, nodding as he scooped a little egg onto his fork.  
  
"You two ready?"  
  
Ten minutes later Bert came back. He grabbed his coat and handed Gee his.  
  
"Here Gee, it's chilly today."  
  
Gee nodded, slipping on his black fake fur jacket. He loved that jacket, it had a hood with ears, and even a little tail.  
  
"You look cute Kitten."  
  
"Yeah, but soon its going to be too warm for that."  
  
Frank thought about what Bert said. Gee didn't have many clothes when he came and now they were all for winter. As they headed down the outside stairs to open the shop Frank got an idea.  
  
"Hey Bertie, your birthday's coming soon."  
  
"Yup! Next week!"  
  
"So what do you want?"  
  
"Hmmm, I'll have to think about it."  
  
Gee followed quietly behind with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.  
  
"Hey Kitten, when's your birthday?"  
  
Gee looked up, eyes wide.  
  
"A-April 9th?..."  
  
It came out as more of a question than an answer.  
  
"W-why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
They got to the bottom and Frank opened the door.  
  
"Bertie, you and Gee get started, I'll be right back."  
  
He patted Bert on the shoulder and kissed Gee on the head and then he was gone.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
Bert was scratching his head.  
  
Gee shrugged and headed to the back room, slipping off his coat on the way.  
  
Bert knew Frank was up to something asking about the stray's birthday. He just hoped that whatever he planned would be perfect in showing how much he really cared about his Kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So I gave up on the Tumblr idea cause...seriously, that shit scares me, and made a Twitter account instead!
> 
> You guys can follow me @momijineyuki.
> 
> It has no affiliation with my real twitter so we can talk about anything you want! ^-^
> 
> I would still appreciate the comments here though too! ^0^


	9. Party for Twos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "SURPRISE GEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Time for another ships passing in the night chapter! This will start to happen a lot more often cause...well...I am the Queen of Tease and my Clueless!Gee is very good at teasing too! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Saturday April 9th***_

  
"Just a few more feet Gee."  
  
Frank was covering Gee's eyes and Bert had put headphones on him so he couldn't hear the sounds in the restaurant they were entering.  
  
Gee wasn't too keen on surprises, as they always used to consist of his dad and a lot of pain, but he trusted his friends and they would never put him in harm's way.  
  
He was shaking slightly and hoped Frank and Bert couldn't tell.  
  
"Okay....and now!"  
  
Frank uncovered Gee's eyes at the same time Bert took the headphones off. Everyone at the table yelled.  
  
"SURPRISE GEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
Gee squealed, jumping backwards and bumping straight into Frank's chest.  
  
"Shit we scared him."  
  
"I told you not to be too loud Brendon!"  
  
"Shut up, I was just as loud as everyone else."  
  
"It is pretty loud in here already."  
  
The strays started to argue.  
  
Lindsey stood up, put two fingers in her mouth and whistled as loud as she could. All the strays...and most of the people at the surrounding tables...fell silent and looked at her, shocked.  
  
"That's better..."  
  
She grinned at everyone then turned to where Gee was shaking and trying to hide in Frank's jacket.  
  
"Happy Birthday kid."  
  
Gee looked up through his hair and smiled shakily, starting to relax a bit.  
  
After that everyone settled down. They tucked into the appetizers that were already ordered and the alcohol began to flow. By the time the food arrived Brendon was whining.  
  
"Why can't we go play games yet Frankie?"  
  
"Cause you need to eat first."  
  
Frank rolled his eyes. This is when he felt like he had five kids. Even bert was complaining.  
  
Gee giggled as he nibbled on a chicken wing, buffalo sauce all around his mouth.  
  
"Look, if I let you guys go for a bit, will you shut the fuck up and then come back to finish?"  
  
A chorus of yeses rang from the table. Frank waved a tired hand and everyone, but him and Gee scrambled away.  
  
Gee reached over to pick up his chocolate milkshake, but couldn't quite reach it, his fingers just an inch or so away.  
  
"Here Kitten."  
  
Frank picked up the drink and handed it to Gee. He chuckled.  
  
"You are such a mess."  
  
He smiled fondly and picked up a napkin to clean the boy's face off.  
  
"I'm all s-sticky."  
  
Gee giggled.  
  
"Yeah you are. Need to get you into the shower when we get home...I mean uh...you need a..."  
  
Frank was thankfully interrupted by Ryan.  
  
"Hey Gee, some play skeeball with me."  
  
Gee looked at Frank hopefully.  
  
"C-can I?"  
  
"Of course, it's your birthday silly Kitten."  
  
Ryan held his hand out.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Gee smiled and took Ryan's hand, letting himself be pulled up and away from the table.  
  
Frank watched them go. He patted his pocket. He found the perfect gift for his Kitten. He just hoped the boy would like it too.  
  
(time passes)  
  
"Come on Davy grab Pete and lets go!"  
  
Donna laughed. It was good to see her boys in high sprirts. She was sad that she did not have all of them though. She hoped that where ever Gee was, he was safe and having a good time too.  
  
"Way, if you don't move your ass, I'm gonna..."  
  
Bob was getting impatient and forgot Donna was there.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. W."  
  
"Don't worry Bobby, it's all in good fun."  
  
Bob smiled. She was the only one that could call him that...well except for Gee.  
  
"Daaaavvvyyyyy."  
  
"I'm here Bobby boy...no need to yell."  
  
David said, messing up Bob's hair then turning to his mum.  
  
"So we're all ready to go?"  
  
He grinned.  
  
The boys all nodded and half the Bellville football team ran down the stairs to the arcade.  
  
"Remember Davy, I get to kick your ass at Crusin' the World before we play skeeball!"  
  
The guys ran in all directions, but David, Mikey, Bob, and Pete stayed together.  
  
"It's a shame Ray couldn't make it."  
  
"Yeah, he had a huge test coming up, but he sent this instead."  
  
Bob pulled out the kind of card that usually contained money.  
  
"He said spend it in good health and win him one of those goofy mugs."  
  
"I think we can manage that..."  
  
David laughed, putting one arm round Mikey's shoulder and the other around Bob's...even though he was quite a bit taller than him.  
  
"Come on boys..."  
  
He grinned over at Pete, who grinned back.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
(time passes)  
  
Brendon was drunk. He knew he was very close to his limit. It felt weird being an alcoholic, but still drinking. Maybe it was because he drank without intent of over doing it.  
  
"Fuck it."  
  
He flushed the urinal and stumbled out of the bathroom forgetting to wash his hands again.  
  
"Oh man, sorry...heeeeey Kitten, I figured you'd use the girls'."  
  
Brendon patted Gee on the shoulder.  
  
"Meet you back at the table kay Kitten?"  
  
He stumbled off seeing Ryan and waving.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
David frowned in confusion at the weird boy's back, but figuring he was really drunk, shrugged and went into the bathroom.  
  
Gee took a big sip of water to get rid of his hiccups. He grinned at Frank, hiccuped again, drank again then hurried off to find Ryan again.  
  
"Every time, I swear."  
  
Bert was mumbling to himself. He was weighed down with everyone's stuffed animals and other prizes. Why was he always left holding the bag. He slumped down in a random chair against the wall and sighed.  
  
Gee couldn't find Ryan, and after five minutes of looking he went running back to the table with tears in his eyes and practically climbed onto Frank's lap. He sobbed as Frank held him close.  
  
"I'm gonna go explore over there."  
  
Pete said to no one in particular, before turning and disappearing into the crowd. After a few minutes he was headed back to his friends when his foot caught on something and he was sent sprawling...right into the lap of a guy with a weird flat red mohawk thing, dark stubble, kind eyes, and about a hundred stuffed animals on and around him.  
Pete blushed heavily as he scrambled backward and up onto his feet.  
  
"Oh my God I didn't mean to land on you...I mean I didn't mean to land on anyone, or even _trip_ for that matter but I did and I landed on you and I..."  
  
He took a deep breath, as he seemed to have forgotten how to breathe.  
  
"I didn't hurt you...did I?"  
  
"Fuck me, are you alright? I shouldn't have had my foot out like that."  
  
Pete stared at the stranger with wide eyes.  
  
"I...I should've been looking where I was going..."  
  
He sat down on an empty chair and stuck out his hand.  
  
"I'm Pete."  
  
"Robert, but everyone calls me Bert."  
  
"Hi..."  
  
Pete grinned.  
  
"Are you here with your..."  
  
He looked at the stuffed animals.  
  
"...kids?"  
  
He asked, hoping the answer was no.  
  
"Fuck no, although they act like it sometimes. No, I'm the designated crap holder for the birthday party."  
  
Bert shrugged.  
  
Pete laughed.  
  
"We got one of those, but her name's Ms W...she's my best friends mum...and it's his brothers' birthday party."  
  
"Nice. Are you having fun?"  
  
Pete grinned wide.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
He held Bert's gaze with his own.  
  
"So do you live in the city?"  
  
Bert wanted to keep talking. He didn't want the boy to go away.  
  
Pete shook his head.  
  
"Nah, I'm from Jersey, but I come here with my friend sometimes...you?"  
  
"I live here...well not at the arcade I mean duh right?"  
  
Bert sounded like a damn fool with no game.  
  
"I work at a tattoo parlor and live above it."  
  
"Tattoo parlour?!...that's so cool...I can't _wait_ til I can get tattoos."  
  
"You have um...two years to go?"  
  
Bert crossed his fingers the kid was not under 16.  
  
Pete sighed, looking down.  
  
"I'm...I'm 14..."  
  
He looked up with sad hope in his eyes.  
  
"But I'll be 15 in June."  
  
Bert sighed. He was ten years older than the boy. Frank would kill him for even talking to him.  
  
"You act much older if that's a compliment."  
  
Pete beamed.  
  
"It is, though I doubt my mum would agree sometimes."  
  
"I'm sure she is looking for you right now and I should find my friends."  
  
"Oh my mum's not here...she had to work."  
  
Bert muttered under his breath. He lost his out. Then he saw Ryan and Brendon.  
  
"Well there's my group. It was nice to meet you Pete."  
  
"Hey wait..."  
  
Pete stood, then bent down to pick up a runaway Hello Kitty stuffed toy that had fallen from Bert's arms. He perched it on top of the pile.  
  
"Could I get a card?...you know, for your tattoo shop?"  
  
"Oh, uh sure."  
  
Bert fished his wallet out and pulled a card out.  
  
"Here, um...it only has Frank's name on it, but it still works."  
  
"Could you..."  
  
Pete bit his lip nervously.  
  
"Could you put _your_ number on the back?...please?"  
  
Bert hesitated. This was dangerous ground, yet he found himself pulling out a pen and writing his name and cell down.  
  
Pete grinned when he saw the digits. He looked up at Bert.  
  
"Would it be ok if I texted you...you know, just to chat?"  
  
"Pete...you know I am 10 years older than you, right?"  
  
"I didn't, but I do now, and I'm not bothered by it...if _you're_ not?"  
  
Bert looked at the boy. In truth he really didn't want to part. They could at least be friends right?  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay with it."  
  
Bert smiled. He then found one of the small stuffed animals that he won. It was a stuffed dragon fly.  
  
"Hey did you know that the dragon fly stands for emotion and deep feelings?"  
  
Pete shook his head but smiled brightly.  
  
"I didn't, that's really cool. How do you know that?...is it from your job?"  
  
"Nah, I just like new age shit like that."  
  
Bert have a shy smile. Seriously, what was wrong with him?  
  
"Hey hey hey Bertie Bert Bert."  
  
Brendon walked over...stumbled over with Ryan barely holding him up.  
  
"Geeze Bren, you gotta slow down."  
  
"I's being good, I just...its a Kitten party and havin...fun!"  
  
"Wanna trade babysitting duty Bertie? I'll take the animals stuffed with fluff and you take the one stuffed with alcohol?"  
  
Bert laughed then remembered the boy.  
  
"Hey guys, this is Pete, he's gonna look us up when he gets old enough for his own ink."  
  
Pete waved at the two boys.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Whoa, what are you like 12?"  
  
Ryan smacked Brendon in the head.  
  
"Ignore him, he has foot in ass disease."  
  
Pete frowned slightly, blushing as he glanced at Bert.  
  
"I better go find my friends...nice meeting you."  
  
He stood up and turned to go.  
  
"Sure, see ya Pete."  
  
As Pete left Ryan turned to Bert.  
  
"Dude, like..."  
  
"Don't just don't. I feel like a perv as it is."  
  
"Did you get his number?"  
  
Bert looked at Brendon and sighed.  
  
"I'm not that stupid...he got a card from the store though...and I wrote my number on the back."  
  
"Dude!"  
  
"He asked for it! What was I supposed to do! He'll probably never use it."  
  
Pete found a _quiet_ corner and pulled out his cell. He brought up his contacts and carefully added Bert's number. Then he wrote him a text.  
  
_*Hi Bert, it's Pete. I really hope this is your number and you didn't fob me off with a fake number cos I really like you and I think you are cute but I guess if it's a fake number then you're not reading this and I'm talking to myself or some unsuspecting random and if I'm talking to a random right now I'm really sorry but if this is Bert, then_ hi _.*_  
  
Pete didn't bother to read his text cos he knew he'd chicken out if he did. He pressed send then read it and cringed.  
  
"Fuck...I'm an idiot."  
  
He groaned before shoving the phone into his pocket and going in search of his friends.  
  
*

*

*  
  
Bert just put the stuffed animals down at the table. Frank and Gee were gone. He sat down and went to pick up his drink when his phone buzzed.  
  
"Nah, it couldn't..."  
  
Bert opened up his texts and could not help but smile. It was a typical teenage text. He chuckled and typed back.  
  
*No it's me. I wouldn't do that to you, I had it done to me when I was in HS and it sucked so much.*  
  
*

*

*  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
David asked as Pete appeared through the crowd with a goofy grin on his face, and a stuffed dragonfly toy in his hand.  
  
"Around."  
  
Pete replied as he joined in with their game. David rolled his eyes at the vague answer, but knew he'd find out at some point, cos Pete never _was_ much good at keeping secrets.  
  
*

*

*  
  
"So Kitten, you enjoying your party?"  
  
Frank and Gee came back to the booth to find it full of stuffed animals.  
  
"Uh...what the fuck?"  
  
Gee's eyes lit up as he honed in on a Hello Kitty stuffie that was wearing a black dress with hot pink edging and skull design, and black and hot pink striped socks.  
  
"Kitty!"  
  
He exclaimed as he picked it up and hugged it to his chest in delight.  
  
Frank laughed. Gee was so cute when he acted like that. Still he didn't know where they all came from. Also it was getting late and he had to round up the rest of the strays.  
  
"Hey Kitten. Stay here. I'm gonna find everyone so we can get going."  
  
Gee freaked out internally for a second at the thought of being left alone, but quickly pulled himself together and sat down with the stuffies all around him and the Hello Kitty one in his arms. He nodded with a small, shy smile.  
  
"Ok F-Frankie."  
  
He said, yawning.  
  
Yeah, Frank knew he was making the right decision as he looked around the arcade for his strays. Gee was getting tired and would probably fall asleep in the car if not at the table. He found Lindsey first shocking a bunch of guys as she annihilated player after player at some testosterone filled game. He walked up behind her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"After you fuck up this next guy, we need to go. Gee is falling asleep. Can you get him to the car for me?"  
  
Lindsey grinned over her shoulder at Frank as she unloaded a full clip into the other guy's character...she'd been holding back.  
  
"Sure thing Frankie."  
  
She turned back to the stunned guys who had all thought that they had a chance.  
  
"Nice beating...I mean _meeting_ you, but I gotta fly. Bye."  
  
She turned with a flick of her hair and a wink at Frank before walking away, swinging her ass in her way too short plaid skirt.  
  
Frank laughed as he continued to make his way through the place. He found Brendon next and Ryan.  
  
"Oh good, time to get this sleeping beauty to bed too."  
  
Brendon landed a sloppy kiss on Frank's cheek and then he and Ryan made their way back. Frank was going to go with them, but he really needed to piss. He made his way to the bathroom which he knew was near the skeeball machines.  
  
"I fucking _told_ you I'd beat your ass Davey!"  
  
Pete cheered, jumping around like an idiot and doing a crazy winner's dance. His hand struck a drink that had been abandoned on a tall table, sending the cup full of sticky green liquid straight into the face of a heavily tattooed guy who was passing by.  
  
David choked on a laugh as he grabbed a handful of napkins and offered them to the stranger.  
  
"Here. Sorry man, my friend's an idiot."  
  
"Fuck! Who puts glitter in a fucking drink!"  
  
"Hey, you spilled my Green Fairy!"  
  
Frank turned and a barely legal blonde in a skirt shorter then Lindsey's was getting in the young boy's face. Even though he had no vision, he got between them.  
  
"Look bitch it was an accident. Get out of the boy's face or I will call management and we will see if you are even old enough to be drinking, period. And FYI, the real Green Fairy, would knock you on your nonexistent ass."  
  
Frank knew he hit home when he mentioned her age, and her ass. She huffed and dramatically left. He turned back to the guy with the napkins.  
  
"Thanks, uh...can one of you kind of guide me toward the bathroom so I can wash this shit out of my eyes."  
  
David grinned and pushed Pete forward.  
  
"Pete will."  
  
Pete stuck his tongue out at David then turned back to the sticky green man.  
  
"Sure, I'll take you."  
  
He grabbed his arm and lead him toward the men's room.  
  
"We'll be over at the bar getting last drinks Pete."  
  
David called with a laugh. Pete showed him his middle finger over his shoulder.  
  
"He's kidding right? You guys don't even sound old enough to drink anything, but Coke."  
  
Pete laughed.  
  
"He means the juice bar, but he's only a year away from the hard stuff."  
  
"Seriously, that boy is 20?"  
  
Frank knew his eyes were full of fucking glitter, and man that shit burned, but there is no way he was blind. He washed his eyes out and then took the paper towels from the boy.  
  
"Hey man, thanks. I'm Frank."  
  
Pete grinned.  
  
"Pete, nice t' meet y'..."  
  
He washed his hands when he realized he had green stuff on all over them.  
  
"And no, he's 17."  
  
"You Jersey boys start early huh?"  
  
He watched as the boy got confused.  
  
"The accent, it gives you away."  
  
Frank laughed.  
  
Pete laughed back.  
  
"Oh yeah, guess so."  
  
He grabbed a paper towel himself and dried his hands.  
  
"Well I better go...that juice won't drink itself..."  
  
He grinned.  
  
"Nice t' meet y'."  
  
"Hey listen, if your friend is going to be 18 next year, give him this."  
  
Frank pulled out his wallet and handed Pete a card.  
  
"We give a discount for your first tattoo with this card."  
  
Pete took the card and grinned, recognizing the shop's name.  
  
"Oh, you're _that_ Frank."  
  
"Huh? That Frank?"  
  
Frank was confused, he knows this kid never walked into his shop before.  
  
Pete nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I met a friend of your's earlier and he mentioned you...small world huh."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Frank guessed it was one of the younger strays like Ryan.  
  
"Well cool."  
  
Frank waved to the boy and headed back to the table.  
  
When Lindsey had returned to the table, she'd found Gee curled up asleep in a mound of stuffed toys. She decided to wait for Frank as she didn't have the heart to wake the kid, and there was no way she could carry him to the car herself either.  
  
She was sat at the other side of the table, sipping on a glass of nearly flat Coke through a curly straw when she saw Frank approach.  
  
"Shh..."  
  
She pressed a fingertip to her red painted lips then grinned.  
  
"Ain't he cute?"  
  
He asked quietly, eyes glittering knowingly.  
  
Frank felt his heart flutter. He wanted to pick up the boy and carry him home and put him asleep in his bed, then crawl in and snuggle behind him.  
  
"All my strays are cute Lindsey. It's what you guys have in common."  
  
Evasive, really nice Frankie.  
  
Lindsey raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sure we are..."  
  
She blew a kiss at him then giggled.  
  
"Even Bert?"  
  
"Even Bert what?"  
  
Bert walked up and saw Gee sleeping.  
  
"Aww, he looks like a stuffed animal."  
  
"Yeah, uh, you want to carry him and I'll grab the other stuffed animals."  
  
"Did Frankie just call Gee a stuffed animal?"  
  
Ryan showed up with Brendon.  
  
Lindsey giggled and pointed to the curled up boy.  
  
"He's cuter though...don't you agree _Frankie_?"  
  
Frank looked at Gee and got a dopey grin. He then schooled his face.  
  
"Alright strays, let's go, we all gotta work in the AM and Brendon has to sleep off his hangover. Thank God he only drinks a few times a year."  
  
Frank marched them out in a line. He watched Bert pick up Gee carefully. As they walked out, he saw Pete with a bunch of guys. They were crowded around the table and all had lettermen's jackets on. Frank wondered how Pete fit in with them. He waved and then saw Pete waving to Bert. Bert got the same look on his face that Frank had for Gee and Frank wondered about it.  
  
"Hey Lynz, you know anything about that?"  
  
Lindsey shrugged, but the look on her face said she did...Lindsey tended to know everything that was going on with everyone, but she wasn't one to gossip or betray a confidence unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
"I couldn't really say."  
  
She smirked, leaving Frank's side to go help Ryan with Brendon who looked like he was about to fall asleep, or puke...or possibly both.  
  
*

*

*  
  
"Did you have a good time Gee?"  
  
Frank was tucking him in for the night.  
  
Gee nodded sleepily, his eyes fluttering as he snuggled down.  
  
"It was f-fun Frankie..."  
  
He slurred drowsily.  
  
"Thank you for t-taking me."  
  
"Oh, you were having so much fun, I forgot to give you this."  
  
Frank took the visa gift card out of his pocket.  
  
Gee looked at it with surprise.  
  
"For m-me?...why?"  
  
He wasn't sure why Frank would bother...why _anyone_ would.  
  
"It's your birthday present silly. This way you can get what you need. Clothing, art supplies, stuffed animals, shoes, whatever you want  
  
Gee giggled softly, then looked at the card again.  
  
"I..."  
  
He looked down.  
  
"Can someone go w-with m-me?"  
  
"Sure, just ask one of the strays, I'm sure they will want to go."  
  
Frank leaned over and kissed his head.  
  
"Now get some sleep, you can ask in the morning and I will give you guys a day off to go."  
  
Gee yawned, putting the gift card on his nightstand and hugging the Hello Kitty stuffie to his chest. He had nearly cried when Brendon, who had won it, tried to ask for it back...so Lindsey had negotiated with the older, and very drunk boy, and the stuffie was now officially Gee's.  
  
He smiled sleepily at Frank.  
  
"M-maybe R-Ryan will g-go w-with me."  
  
He yawned as his eyes fluttered closed.  
  
Frank didn't bother to answer the boy. He just got up and left the room.  
  
*

*

*  
  
"You want me to go shopping with you?"  
  
Ryan was shocked. He didn't think that Gee liked his style.  
  
Gee nodded.  
  
"Yeah...y-you're m-my friend...r-right?"  
  
He suddenly felt nervous, his eyes dropping and his heart starting to race as he thought maybe the other boy didn't feel the same.  
  
"Of course I am...it's just...no one likes my style very much. Brendon makes fun of it all the time...I just thought you..."  
  
Gee looked up, shaking his head.  
  
"Y-you like f-flowers...it's c-cool."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Ryan was in such shock that he hugged him.  
  
Gee stiffened slightly, then hugged back.  
  
"R-really."  
  
"Cool, so...where would you like to go?"  
  
Ryan was excited and then stopped.  
  
"Wait...I can't drive, I don't have my license. We would have to take the bus."  
  
He felt bad now.  
  
Gee sagged slightly, then brightened as he thought of something.  
  
"M-mayb-be Lindsey c-could come t-too?"  
  
"I mean, if you just wanted to go with her, I would understand."  
  
"N-no no!"  
  
Gee shook his head.  
  
"I w- _want_ y-you to c-come...please?"  
  
He looked at Ryan hopefully.  
  
Ryan smiled and found a small tear in his eye.  
  
"Yes, okay, we'll ask her together."  
  
*

*

*  
  
"Hey Lindsey, think you wanna go with Gee to get some clothing?"  
  
Frank was worried that maybe Gee would ask Brendon and he was not comfortable with that. Not that there was anything wrong with Brendon, but there was a reason he never closed or opened like Ryan and Lindsey did.  
  
Lindsey looked up from a magazine she was reading in the break room. She swallowed the bite of apple she'd been chewing and smiled.  
  
"Sure, sounds like fun...it'll be like playing dress-up with a dolly."  
  
She wiggled her eyebrows playfully.  
  
Gee blushed, and giggled.  
  
"Good, I'll give you guys Friday off."  
  
Lindsey cheered.  
  
"YEY!...day off for shopping!...you're the best boss ever."  
  
"Don't let it get around."  
  
Frank smirked.  
  
"Okay, but today is Thursday and we have a job to do. Gee, you can go do your sketching till it's time to clean up. Oh and I was wondering if you would like to try and answer phones soon. Lynz can show you what to say and how to take and cancel appointments. It would increase your pay too.  
  
"Frankie, we have to get Gee an account."  
  
"Right Bert thanks for reminding me."  
  
Gee started shaking and backed up a step, eyes wide.  
  
"What's wrong Gee?"  
  
Gee shook his head.  
  
"N-n-no ph-ph-phones...c-can't."  
  
He stuttered out, backing into the corner.  
  
"Okay okay Kitten, you don't have to..."  
  
Frank was up and out of his personal chair and on his knees in front of Gee.  
  
"No one is going to make you do anything. I promise, just calm down baby, please."  
  
Fuck, he slipped again.  
  
Gee had his arms wrapped around himself, his fingers digging into his sides as he fought against a rising panic attack. Tears were slipping down his pale cheeks as his breath came in fast, shaky pants.  
  
Frank pulled Gee to his chest. He threaded his fingers through his hair and whispered for him to relax.  
  
"It's okay baby, I got you, I got you. You're safe, no one is going to hurt you."  
  
Gee whimpered, burrowing into Frank's warm chest and clinging to his shirt.  
  
"Alright guys, back to work."  
  
Bert herded the other strays away. Frank lifted Gee up and carried him up the stairs to the apartment. He brought Gee to his room and laid him on the bed.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you like that. You rest for a bit. Take the day off."  
  
Frank went to leave.  
  
Gee grabbed Frank's hand, gripping tight with trembling fingers.  
  
"D-don't l-leave m-m-me...p-please?"  
  
He pleaded, eyes wide and wet.  
  
"Okay okay, I won't."  
  
Frank sat back down. He didn't know what else to do.  
  
Gee pulled on his hand, lip wobbling as he looked up at him.  
  
"H-hold m-me?"  
  
"I...are you sure?"  
  
Gee nodded.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Anything you need baby, anything at all."  
  
Gee yawned. Panic attacks always took a lot out of him, even when he was talked down before they really took hold.  
  
"N-need to s-sleep..."  
  
Gee slurred, his mind starting to drift into dreams.  
  
"Night night d-daddy."  
  
His voice faded as he fell asleep.  
  
Frank jumped when Gee said that. He could not mean his real dad cos of all the things he did to the boy. Frank tried to figure everything out, but he looked down and saw how precious the stray looked. Before he knew it, he had lifted his chin up a bit and gave him a small kiss on the lips.  
  
"Night night Kitten."  
  
*

*

*  
  
"Hey Frankie, the strays and I was wondering what you wanted to do for din..."  
  
Bert stopped and saw that Frank was not in his room. He then checked Gee's and saw the two of them sleeping.  
  
"Well what do you know about that."  
  
Bert's pocket buzzed and he took the phone out.  
  
_*Hi Bert, it's Pete_. But you already know that cos I texted you before but I thought maybe you didn't save my number so I thought I should tell you it's me so yeah, hi.  
How's things?*  
  
"Pete."  
  
Bert smiled, He couldn't help it. We walked back to his room texting Pete and wondering if everything would really be alright for both of them.


	10. Pretty In Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Gerard got out of the car again and Lindsey went to park. Ryan looked up at the store sign.
> 
> "Baby, the Stars Shine Bright. That's a mouthful to say huh Gee? Gee?"
> 
> Ryan had to laugh. Gerard looked like one of those suction cup cats on people's car Windows. Gee slowly turned his head to look back at Ryan with big saucer eyes and a wide happy smile.
> 
> "It's so p- _pink_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So in this chapter, Gee gets to go spend some of the money that he got from Frank for his birthday. Can you guess what he is going to buy? ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

__***Time Stamp: Two Days Later***_ _

"Davy come on, we are going to miss the bus!"

Mikey impatiently waited for his brother to catch up with him. After the birthday, David wanted to get the latest Madden to play with the guys. The Game Stop where they were didn't have any. It was super popular. They checked though and it was in the Manhatten Mall. They decided to make a day of searching for Gerard and get the game. They had to get home though before five cause there was a night game today. Now Mikey was tapping his foot waiting cause once again something caught David's eye on the way out. He finally shows up and they are leaving the mall when he crashes into someone hard.

"Fuck!"

"Michael language!"

David is only fucking with him, but still...

"Are you alright?"

A slim boy that could be a model helps him up.

"Yeah, just distracted waiting for my brother...who keeps getting distracted himself!"

David is looking at an advert for a video game and gives Mikey the finger with his back turned. The young man laughs.

"Hey there's the bus!"

David starts walking briskly towards it. Mikey gives quick thanks to the guy and then runs off after his brother.

"Man, out of towners are weird huh Gee?"

Ryan looks down at the boy who missed everything cause he had his back turned and was crouched on the ground tying his sneaker.

Gee looked up as he rose to his feet. He smiled at Ryan and shrugged slightly.

"I g-guess so Ry...wait...d-does th-that mean I _'m_ w-weird?"

He asked quietly with a tilt of his head.

"Nah, you're a city girl now like Lindsey and Brendon."

Gee giggled, lightly hitting Ryan's shoulder.

"A-and y-you Ry."

"What did I miss?"

Lindsey asked as she came up behind them; it didn't take as long as she'd thought to park her piece of pink crap car, that she affectionately called 'Velma', in the lot outside the mall.

Gee smiled softly up at her as she slung an arm around both boys' shoulders and they all started to walk.

"Honey, I may have great fashion taste...fuck that I know I have great fashion taste, but a boy in tight pants and tattoos doesn't do it for me like a girl in tight jeans and tattoos."

He wiggled an eyebrow at Lindsey and then spun her so she was on the other side of him.

"Ladies, shall we?"

Gee giggled, taking Ryan's hand and nodding happily.

"You player Mr Ross."

Lindsey laughed, leaning up to kiss his cheek and snuggling under Ryan's arm.

The trio walked along for a few minutes, looking around at all the different shops.

"So where first GeeGee?"

Gee looked at the older girl and bit his lip nervously, stopping in his tracks as a blush colored his cheeks and he averted his eyes to the floor. Lindsey nudged Ryan as she knew that Gee was more comfortable talking to Ryan than her.

"So Hot Topic then?"

Gee looked up through his lashes and swallowed thickly.

"Um...c-could we g-go I-in th- _there_ /?.."

He stuttered out quietly, pointing to a shop they had just passed by. The shop was pink and frilly and almost certainly meant for pre-teen girls whose mothers still dressed them as girly-girls. Gee looked down, blushing darker.

"P-please?"

His voice barely audible over his own heart thundering in his ears...would they laugh at him?...would they think he was a freak and desert him here?...would they hate him now?...and more important; would Frank? Gee started to feel tears forming as he began to tremble.

"Oh Gee. That's a store for little girls. I mean you could pull off those looks just not in those sizes."

"Oh..."

Gee said sadly, visibly deflating.

"N-never m-mind...we c-can g-g-go to H-Hot T-Topic if you w-want."

He twisted his fingers in the bottom of the long pink cowl-necked sweater, feeling kinda stupid right now.

Ryan felt bad. He didn't mean to hurt the boy. He looked at Lindsey for help. Lindsey smiled reassuringly at Ryan then stepped over to Gee and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Gee, I think I know somewhere better...but it's about a half hour drive away. You up for that?"

Gee looked up slowly.

"I...I d-don't want t-to b-be a b-bother."

"No bother GeeGee, none at all..."

Lindsey looked at Ryan.

"You don't mind, do you Ry?...there's a great little coffee place next door if that helps?"

"You had me at coffee."

Lindsey rolled her eyes at Ryan's answer then turned to face Gee. Gee giggled slightly, hiccuping through his tears as Lindsey pulled a tissue from her pocket and dabbed at his soft cheeks.

"There...can't have the birthday girls day ruined by a mall that wouldn't know style if it was kicked in the teeth by it...now _can_ we?"

Gee shook his head, sniffing, but smiling at the same time. Lindsey threw the damp tissue into a trash can then took Gee's hand in her's.

"Come on then, let's go."

Ryan walked behind the two as Lindsey continued to make the waif laugh. Ryan was slightly jealous that Gerard might like her as more, but it would be his own fault. He never got the courage to say anything.

"So Gee..."

Lindsey started as the boy's giggle died down and he turned to look up at her curiously.

"Have you worn clothes like that before, or is it something you just want to try?"

Gee blushed lightly and looked down.

"I...I used t-to have a f-few s-skirts, but my d-dad..."

He trailed off, feeling a lump forming in his throat as he turned his eyes to the floor and shivered slightly. Lindsey felt him shake and frowned slightly, letting go of his hand and wrapping it around his narrow shoulders, pulling him against her side.

"Aww GeeGee, your dad can't hurt you now...you don't have to worry."

Gee looked up through tear-blurred eyes.

"W-when he f-found m-my s-s-skirts...he...he..."

Tears streamed down his cheeks and Lindsey stopped them both to pull him into her chest.

"Shh shh GeeGee. Don't cry little one...we can get you all the skirts you want, and I'll kick anyone's ass who says you look anything but adorable in them..."

She looked over to where Ryan was stood a few feet away, watching them.

"And Ryan will help, won't you Ry?"

"I will do my best to be of service to the birthday princess."

Lindsey smiled at Ryan with a wink, then looked down into Gee's big green eyes and grinned.

"See?...you're all good. So shall we go find you what you're gonna need to knock Frankie right out of his Converse?"

Gee's eyes widened and he turned a brilliant shade of red and started stuttering even more than usual.

"W-w-w- _what_?...I d-d-d-don't...I..."

Lindsey laughed lightly and leaned in to kiss Gee's hot cheek.

"Oh you are too adorable GeeGee...and also too obvious. I think you and Frankie are the only ones that haven't noticed yet."

Gee looked between his two friends, completely at a loss for words. Lindsey laughed.

"Come on..

She reached over and grabbed Ryan's hand, then set off again with a still blushing Gee under her other arm.

*

*

*

Ryan and Gerard got out of the car again and Lindsey went to park. Ryan looked up at the store sign.

"Baby, the Stars Shine Bright. That's a mouthful to say huh Gee? Gee?"

Ryan had to laugh. Gerard looked like one of those suction cup cats on people's car Windows. Gee slowly turned his head to look back at Ryan with big saucer eyes and a wide happy smile.

"It's so p- _pink_."

He breathed out on awe.

"It is indeed."

Ryan looked for Lindsey. He knew Gerard was vibrating with anticipation to go in.

Gee looked back into the window, bouncing slightly on his toes.

Lindsey had parked up and was headed to the shop to meet Gee and Ryan. She had her head down as she fiddled with the zip on her black leather jacket, and didn't see the skinny kid with the glasses stood outside a record shop playing on his phone until it was too late and she bumped right into him, knocking him on his ass.

"Oh God!...I'm so sorry...wasn't looking where I was going."

She babbled, helping him back to his feet and steadying him with a hand on his arm.

"Are you ok?"

She asked with concern.

Mikey felt his glasses fly off.

"Shit, did they break?"

Lindsey stooped down and picked the glasses up off the floor.

"Aww shit kid, I'm sorry, the right lens is cracked. _Please_ tell me y' got a spare pair?"

She set them in the boy's hand carefully.

"I do, but moms gonna kill me!"

"Well fuck!..."

Lindsey exclaimed.

"Here, hold on..."

She pulled out a card from the tattoo shop and a pen, then scribbled her name and number on the back and handed the card to the boy.

"Give this to you're mom. I put my name and number on it. Tell her to call me and I'll pay for these...ok?"

"You don't have to..."

Mikey heard David call him inside.

"Alright thanks..."

Mikey squinted at the card.

"Lynz?"

Lindsey nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, look I gotta go. Just get you're mom to call ok?"

She winked and hurried off toward the boutique to meet the boys.

"Wow."

Mikey watched after the girl...well the blur of the girl leave. Even with no vision he could see the swing in her ass.

"What y, starin' at Mikes?"

David teased as he came out of the shop with a paper bag under his arm. He slid his shades down from their spot on top of his head and looked where Mikey was squinting. He shrugged when all he saw was a girl and looked at his little brother.

"Hey, what happened to your glasses?"

“Never mind, let’s just get the bus back to the train station. We need to get you home.”

Mikey looked at the card again and sniffed it lightly. His head swam from the perfume on it. He grinned and pocketed it. He would read it later.

* * *

Gee looked up as Lindsey strode up to them.

"Lynz, l-look a-at all the p-p-pink."

He beamed. Lindsey grinned back.

"I see it. More what you were thinking of GeeGee?"

Gee nodded excitedly.

"Y-yeah, c-come on."

He grabbed Lindsey's hand and pulled her toward the door. Lindsey laughed and looked over at Ryan.

"Come on Ry...safety in numbers."

She winked as Gee dragged her through the door to the sound of a little bell. It was _really_ pink inside. Ryan stumbled in and was in awe. It was more...well he couldn't even describe it really. He walked up to a rack where there were petty coats and stockings. He picked up a stuffed animal.

"Look at this Gee."

"Aww, c-cute b-bunny."

Gee cooed, taking it carefully from Ryan's hand and rubbing it's soft white paw against his cheek with a small giggle and bright, happy eyes.

Lindsey walked over with a pair of pink platform Mary-Jane shoes with bows on the front in her hand.

"What do you think GeeGee?...you think you could walk in these?"

They had a heel, but it was chunky like a combat boot. Gee nodded.

"Th-they're p-pretty."

Lindsey looked at Ryan.

"Do you think they'll suit him Ry?

"Yeah, and they would do great with this and that cute pink t-shirt he has!"

Ryan pulled a jumper off the rack near him and held it up to Gerard's chest.

"What do you think Gee?"

Gee looked down at the pattern on the skirt and tilted his head slightly.

"Are th-they p- _puppies_?"

"I think it's the same as the stuffie you are holding actually."

Ryan took closer look but didn't try and take it from him.

"O-oh..."

Gee bit his lip.

"It's c-cute but..."

He squeezed the stuffie to his chest and looked down, his hair falling in front of his face to hide his blush.

"I...I k-kinda prefer the p-p-plainer one i-in the w-window..."

He whispered out shyly.

"S-sorry."

"Oh Gee, that is beautiful!"

Ryan grabbed a sales girl and asked where they could find it in the store. She brought them over.

"What size do you wear?"

She looked at Lindsey.

"It's not for _me_!..."

Lindsey exclaimed. She stood back a step and held her arms out to show the practically painted on black jeans and the leather biker jacket with about a hundred zips all over it that she was wearing.

"Do I _look_ like I wear pink..."

She raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"No!...it's for my lovely little kitten here."

She placed a hand gently on Gee's shoulder as the boy tried to completely disappear behind Ryan. He _Iknew_ this was a bad idea.

"Oh...I am so sorry!"

The woman began to bow profusely.

"It was careless of me to assume."

Gee remained hidden behind Ryan's back.

The woman smiled at him.

"Please come, show me, I must see to size you properly."

Shaking slightly and keeping his head down, Gee tentatively stepped forward, still clutching the stuffie to his chest.

Lindsey made a mental note to buy that one for him as a present.

"No no no, you must stand up tall and be proud of who you are."

She lifted his chin slightly.

"Look at you, your beautiful and you have such a lovely face."

Gee smiled shyly up at her, his cheeks pinking more as he tried to do as she said.

"Much better, now, I am guessing you are about a...six?"

Gee shook his head slightly.

"F-four."

He whispered shakily.

"Four? My goodness, your just a slip of a thing."

She found a four and a then picked up a t-shirt on the side rack.

"What about this?"

Gee looked at the shirt in the girl's hand. It had an anime boy's face on it, flowers, and the words "pretty boy" at the top...and it was all in shades of pink. He smiled and nodded a little.

"So the dressing room is this way. I'll get you a petticoat and stockings too."

She pointed the way and then left to grab the other items.

"Don't forget the shoes too Gee."

Ryan pointed to the ones that Lindsey found

Gee suddenly looked a little spooked, like he was going to turn tail and run away. His lip wobbled slightly.

"What's wrong GeeGee?"

Lindsey asked gently. Gee looked at her, then Ryan, then the girl who was now returning. He felt like he was going to cry.

"Here we are, these heart stockings are perfect with the...is he alright?"

"I think he's a little overwhelmed. Here, let me take that."

Ryan took the stuff from the girl and then led Gerard to the area where you can sit and wait for someone in the changing room.

"Gee, talk to me."

Gee's breath was getting a bit faster, and he could feel the start of a panic attack coming on. He clung tight to the stuffie and whimpered slightly.

"I th-thought sh-she..."

His breath hitched sharply.

"What Gee, what did you think?"

Ryan started to rub small circles on his back soothingly.

Gee looked up at him slowly as he started to relax a little.

"I...I though sh-she meant s-stockings like...g- _grownup_ st-stockings..."

He sighed shakily and leaned against Ryan's shoulder.

"D-do y-you think I'm s-stupid?"

He _felt_ stupid.

"Oh...no sweetie, not at all. Stockings mean different things to different people. They don;t call them knees socks cause they go too far above the knees now."

"O-oh..."

Gee bit his lip thoughtfully.

"My m-mum w-wore g-g-grownup s-stockings...that's all I kn-knew..."

He looked at the soft long white socks in Ryan's lap and smiled, hiccuping slightly.

"Th-these are p-pretty though...they l-look l-like they'd g-go nice with the sh-shoes t-too."

"Yeah, so go with Lindsey and try them on, even if you don;t buy everything we can at least take a pic."

Gee flushed, his eyes going wide.

"A _pic_?..."

He shook his head.

"N-no. I-if I d-don't buy them I d-don't want anyone t-to know I t-tried them...o-ok?"

"alright Gee. whatever you want."

Ryan decided he is still going to get a pic, though, just no flash.

He pats the boy on the head and then leaves so Lindsey can help him.

*

*

*

"Presenting the one and only cutest kitten in the world...GeeGee!"

Lindsey ripped open the curtain from the inside and stepped to her right to reveal Gee looking very pink and very nervous...stuffie still clutched tightly like a security blanket to his chest.

Gee stepped forward a little, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth and his head lowered shyly as he looked up at Ryan and the sales girl through his long lashes.

"Oh Gee, go look at yourself in the mirror."

When he turns around, Ryan quickly pulls his phone out and catches the sweet smile of surprise on Gerard's face in his reflection. he puts it away just as quickly. The sales girl smiles at him.

"He looks wonderful, you are a lucky man."

Ryan chuckles.

"No, this one's heart belongs to another, they just don;t realize it yet."

Gee did a little twirl, giggling as the skirt floated up around him. Lindsey felt it best not to mention that he had just flashed them the pink and white striped panties he was wearing that day...she didn't want to embarrass him and make him lose the little bit of confidence he was gaining right now...though she <I>did</I> think that the panties looked cute on him.

"So shall I wrap it up, or would you like to wear it out?"

Gee stilled his confidence slipping. He looked from Lindsey to Ryan.

"W-will p-people l-laugh at m-me?"

"No way Gee, you look too beautiful for anyone to say anything."

"Yeah..."

Lindsey agreed with a grin.

"And if anyone tries?...I'll break their teeth for you."

She said gleefully, punching her right fist into her left palm. Gee giggled. He thought Lindsey would make a very convincing Harley Quinn from the Suicide Squad.

"I think he'll wear it."

"Very good sir. Right this way."

While Gee continued to admire himself, Ryan went and paid for the full outfit including the stuffie. He also saw a cute collar with a bell on it.

"I'll take this too."

She smiled and rang everything up. Ryan returned with the collar in a box.

"Here Gee, this will complete the outfit."

Gee took the box in his small, delicate hand and looked up at Ryan curiously.

"W-what's in it?"

"Open it."

He grins.

Gee bit his lip and carefully lifted off the lid. He peeped inside and gasped, a smile spreading quickly on his soft pink lips.

"It's a c-collar..."

He chirped happily.

"C-could you p-put it _on_ me p-please Ry?"

He looked up with big innocent eyes.

Ryan smiled and nodded. Gerard turned back to the mirror and Ryan moved behind him. He watched Gerard lift his ebony hair and then placed the collar around his pale neck. He clasped it not too tight and then stepped back.

"What do you think?"

"I'm a kitten."

Gee smiled at Ryan and Lindsey in the mirror.

"Yeah...maybe we should find you some ears to match."

Lindsey grinned back at him.

"I know they make paws that come in pink too."

"Oh, we sell those online."

The sales lady returned holding three lollipops shaped like paws.

"Here, for you three."

"We'll have to look online when we get back Gee."

Lindsey grinned, accepting a blue lollipop. Gee nodded, taking a red one with a shy smile to the sales girl.

"Th-thank y-you."

Ryan takes the yellow one and the bag with Gerard's other clothing in it.

"Ladies, I think this was a successful stop. Shall we continue our birthday shopping trip, Princess?"

"Mhmm..."

Gee nodded in between licks on his raspberry lollipop.

"C-can w-we get m-milkshakes...p-please?"

"Right after we get a proper lunch into that cute tummy of yours."

Ryan poked at it lightly making Gerard giggle.

"You need to eat too Miss thing."

He poked Lindsey's stomach also.

"Move it lose it..."

Lindsey said with a raised eyebrow and a scowl...then she cracked up laughing and dug her fingers into Ryan's ribs where she _knew_ he was really ticklish.

"St-t-t-top!"

Ryan hid behind Gerard, which was stupid cause he was taller than the boy.

Gee giggled and tried to swat him with his stuffie. Lindsey laughed and backed off.

"Ok guys, let's get out of this nice lady's shop before she throws us out, yeah?"

She smiled apologetically at the girl as she herded the other two outside into the midday sunshine. She pulled her mirrored shades out of her pocket and put them on, then linked arms with Gee on her left and Ryan on her right.

"I'm thinking...pizza?..."

She looked at Gee. Gee nodded enthusiastically.

"Then pizza it is!"

She grinned and steered them off along the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want information about updates and what fics are being written next, follow me @momijineyuki. You may even get a few teasers too! ^-^


	11. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let me see."  
> Frank moved so that he could fully see Gee's outfit."  
> He carefully touched the shirt and fixed it so that it was covering the tops of the stockings.  
> "I think you look really cute Kitten."  
> Gee blushed, a bright smile spreading on his face.  
> "Really?...y-you do?"  
> "I really do. Come here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So it's time for Frank to see Gee's outfit? Will he like it? Will he hate it? Or will he think something else about it. *smirk* ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

  
  
Mikey sat in bed turning the card over in his hand. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled again. She had a nice perfume. It was a mix of feminine with a warning of a good right hook.  
  
"If only I was 10 years older, I could sweep her off her feet."  
  
Mikey laughed and called Pete to see if he wanted to hang out tomorrow after school. Pete had been going on about this guy he met at Dave & Busters for weeks now. Mikey had a feeling that the guy was much older than Pete is, but Pete gets a goofy smile on his face when he talks about him so Mikey indulges it. His mom talked had to Lindseyynz, who's real name was Lindsey and his new glasses were paid for and on their way. He sighed again.  
  
"So much to catch you up on when we find you Gee...and we will find you."  
*

*

*  
  
Gee chewed on his lip nervously as he stared out of the car window. Lindsey was driving them back to Frank and Bert's (and his), and he was getting more frightened by the moment.  
  
What if Frank didn't like his outfit?...what if he thought Gee was a freak for wearing it?...Gee couldn't cope if Frank hated him.  
  
Gee was just about to ask Lindsey to drive him to her's so he could change back into his jeans and sweater when they pulled up outside the entrance to the apartment.  
  
Gee was shaking and didn't even realize that Ryan was talking to him.  
  
"Gee relax. You are shaking like a leaf. You look beautiful Princess trust me."  
  
Gee turned his face toward the older boy who was sat next to him in the backseat of Lindsey's car.  
  
"I'm s-scared..."  
  
He whimpered.  
  
"W-what if F-Frankie laughs?"  
  
"He will do anything, but laugh right Lindsey?"  
  
Lindsey unclipped her seatbelt and turned around in her seat to look at the boys with a grin on her face.  
  
"GeeGee...I'd be very surprised if Frank didn't go pretty much non-verbal at how amazingly adorable you look..."  
  
She reached through the gap and gently squeezed Gee's knee.  
  
"He's gonna _love_ it...you'll see."  
  
Gee swallowed and looked between the two, then nodded.  
  
"O-ok. P-please, stay w-with m-me?"  
  
"Wouldn't think about leaving."  
  
They climbed the outside stairs to the apartment. Ryan squeezed one hand while Lindsey squeezed the other.  
  
When they reached the door, Lindsey pulled her spare key out of her pocket and unlocked it.  
  
"Honey, we're home."  
  
She called out as they entered, Gee trying to hide behind her as he heard Frank and Bert's voices coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Gee tell Frankie that peanut butter goes with Jelly and nothing else! He thinks you can pair it with honey and that overly sweet marshmallow shit and..."  
  
Bert lost his words as he stopped short in the living room. There was Gee looking more like a kitten then ever before.  
  
"Gee...you look..."  
  
"Bullshit Bertie, you can't win on this one! I know that Gee has just as much of a sweet tooth as I and...."  
  
Frank stopped where Bert had.  
  
"Kitten?"  
  
He could feel his cock getting hard already.  
  
Gee trembled, eyes glued to the floor as one of Frank's dogs trotted over and started sniffing at his shoe.  
  
"I...uh...shit burning!"  
  
Frank ran back to the kitchen as the smoke alarm went off.  
  
Gee's lip wobbled, then he pulled his hands-free and ran to his room, shutting his door and crawling into the back of his small closet to hide. Tears slid down his cheeks.  
  
*

*

*  
  
"Gee?"  
  
Frank knocked on the door again. Gee didn't come out for dinner and now it was midnight. Frank felt like it was his fault.  
  
"Gee please answer me. You're scaring me."  
  
Frank had a key to the room...it was necessary when he was detoxing his strays. He could use it...in fact, he said to himself that if the stray was not out by one, he would. He had another hour to go.  
  
Frank slid down and leaned against the door. After Gee took off, Frank had locked himself in his room and jerked off. The boy was like a fantasy come true all in pink, stockings, and even had a fucking collar! Frank groaned and willed his erection away. He banged his head against the door.  
  
Gee had cried himself to sleep in the depths of his closet, still wearing his little pink outfit, and clutching Frank's old shirt to his chest. He awoke with a start when a bang sounded in his room.  
  
Rubbing his eyes with a balled up fist, Gee crawled out into his dark room and yawned before stumbling sleepily toward the bedroom door. His mouth was dry and he really needed a drink.  
  
Clicking the lock open, Gee pulled the door toward him and squeaked in surprise when Frank fell onto his back at Gee's feet...looking straight up Gee's skirt.  
  
Gee stepped back, blushing deeply and looking at the floor.  
  
"S-sorry."  
  
He mumbled.  
  
"Nice panties....I mean...can I come in?"  
  
Gee's eyes widened and he fumbled his fingers as he blushed darker.  
  
"Y-yeah...sure."  
  
He whispered out nervously.  
  
Frank scrambled up and started to apologize again, but he tripped over his own feet and fell into Gee, pushing them both onto the bed with Frank on top.  
  
Gee was pretty sure he was the color of a ripe tomato right now...and he was also pretty sure he could feel more of Frank than he _should_ be able to.  
  
His hands flapped uselessly for a moment as he had no idea what to do.  
  
"OH God! I'm so sorry, I..."  
  
Frank looked down at the boy under him. He was trembling and flush. He was too perfect for words. Frank tried to push off but found he was pushing against Gee's thigh, and that was of course right where his hard on was making an appearance. He groaned.  
  
Gee bit his lip to hold in a giggle that was trying to force its way out of his mouth. He could feel his own hard-on growing in his panties at Frank's closeness, and it made his giggles bubble up more.  
  
"Are you laughing at me, Kitten?"  
  
Frank saw that the boy was smiling and it was kind of infectious. He decided to continue to lighten the mood. He puffed out his chest as he sat up and did a bad Joe Pesci impression from the cartoon  
  
"Are you laughing at me? Do you think I'm funny? Is that it, you think I'm here to amuse you?"  
  
Frank saw the boy trying to hold in even more laughter.  
  
"I'm funny huh? That's it!"  
  
Frank started tickling the boy.  
  
Gee's giggle turned into a full on, loud and dorky laugh...the kind that he used to do when David pinned him down and tickled him while they were watching cartoons when they were younger.  
  
"St-stop...F-FrankIEEE...pleeease."  
  
"Nope, you laughed at me and now you have to pay the tickle monster back!"  
  
Frank continued to tickle the boy, loving the noises that were escaping him.  
  
"God Kitten, you are so beautiful when you smile."  
  
Gee stilled, his eyes widening and his cheeks turning redder as he swallowed and smiled shyly up at Frank.  
  
"So are y-you."  
  
Gee whispered, worrying his lower lip with his teeth afterward, as his hands rested on Frank's biceps.  
  
"I thought you were beautiful when you walked in this afternoon. You lit up the whole room and you looked breathtaking."  
  
Gee tilted his head slightly, a confused look on his face.  
  
"But...but I th-thought y-you _hated_ it..."  
  
He looked down at what he had on, then back up.  
  
"Y-you couldn't g-get away f-f-fast enough."  
  
He stuttered quietly.  
  
"No...well I mean I did end up burning the toast I was making, but no, I..."  
  
Frank took a deep breath. It was now or never.  
  
"I liked it a little too much."  
  
Gee's brow furrowed.  
  
"W-what do you m-mean?"  
  
Frank sighed.  
  
"I mean...it got me excited."  
  
Frank pushed himself into Gee's thigh to show as well. He then flushed his own red.  
  
Gee squeezed his eyes shut and brought his hands up to cover his own hot cheeks...he _knew_ that Frank had felt _him_...and no one had touched him there before, except his own hand of course.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should go."  
  
Frank moved to get up.  
  
Gee's eyes flew open as he gasped and grabbed for Frank's arms again.  
  
"No!..."  
  
He realized how he sounded immediately, and started to back peddle.  
  
"I mean y-you d-don't h-h-h..."  
  
He took a breath to steady himself, cos now was _really_ not a good time for a panic attack. He tried again.  
  
"You don't h-have to g-go..."  
  
He let go of Frank's arms and bit his lip, visibly deflating and closing his eyes again as he started to fold in on himself.  
  
"Unless you w-want t-to...you p-probably w-want t-to."  
  
He turned his head to the side as a tear slipped out.  
  
Frank reached up and run his thumb over the tear.  
  
"Don't cry Kitten."  
  
Gee sobbed slightly, but pushed into the touch...nuzzling his face into Frank's hand.  
  
Frank's heart melted. He rolled and pulled the boy onto his chest. He brushed his fingers through his hair.  
  
"There there Kitten, talk to me."  
  
Gee sniffed and snuggled against Frank, clinging to his shirt.  
  
"I l-like g-girl's c-c-clothes...but...but I w-was afraid y-you w-would hate them and th-throw m-me out."  
  
"Gee, I would never throw a stray out for something so simple. I didn't even throw Brendon out when he tried to kill me during detox."  
  
Gee lifted his head up sharply.  
  
"He did _what_?"  
  
Frank looked at him. He was really so innocent. Even after living on the streets and letting them use him. Frank reached up and touched his face. He looked at the collar around his neck and hit the bell lightly.  
  
"This is just perfect for you Kitten."  
  
Gee giggled, relaxing again.  
  
"T-they said th-they have kitten g-gloves o-online t-too..."  
  
He shook his head slightly.  
  
"B-but I'm n-not sure if th-that'd b-be too m-much."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Frank sat up a bit.  
  
"Let me see."  
  
Frank moved so that he could fully see Gee's outfit."  
  
He carefully touched the shirt and fixed it so that it was covering the tops of the stockings.  
  
"I think you look really cute Kitten."  
  
Gee blushed, a bright smile spreading on his face.  
  
"Really?...y-you _do_?"  
  
"I really do. Come here."  
  
Gee moved closer.  
  
Frank watched as the boy perched on his knees. The tops of the stockings peeking out. His heart was racing. He wanted to kiss him so badly.  
  
Gee tilted his head curiously.  
  
"What F-Frankie?"  
  
He asked softly.  
  
Frank reached out and cupped the side of Gee's face.  
  
"So beautiful Kitten."  
  
Gee bit on his lip, a shy smile on his face as color flooded his cheeks. He was almost certain Frank was about to kiss him...or at least, he _hoped_ he was.  
  
"I hope you were happy with your birthday."  
  
Gee nodded slightly. He knew that if he tried to speak right now, he would only end up making some embarrassing whiny sound.  
  
"I..."  
  
Frank was at a loss for words. Gee was the picture of innocence, looking at him with all the trust in the world...and he wanted to violate it.  
  
Gee tilted his head again, pushing against Frank's palm and smiling softly at him.  
  
"Can I..."  
  
Gee raised his eyebrows slightly in a query, as Frank didn't look like he was going to finish asking his question.  
  
"I mean...I want to..."  
  
Gee moved one hand out of his lap, where he'd been absently playing with the hem of his skirt, and placed it lightly on Frank's knee...urging him to continue.  
  
Frank looked down at the small hand on his knee. He looked up again...he was still at a loss for words. This boy...it was impossible to even think.  
  
"F-Frank?"  
  
Gee said nervously...almost too quiet to hear.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Frank's voice was constricted. He croaked out his words...he did not remember being this nervous since he was in high school.  
  
"W-would y-you..."  
  
Gee swallowed, looking down to gather his courage before looking back up.  
  
"Would y-you... _kiss_ m-me?"  
  
He was shaking badly.  
  
"Gee..."  
  
Frank didn't trust his voice...he just nodded and leaned in.  
  
Gee smiled and leaned in too, a small happy noise escaping his lips as they met Frank's. he closed his eyes and relaxed.  
  
It was better than Frank ever thought it could be. The boy's lips were soft and they had a sweetness on them, like a lip gloss, but they were salty too and Frank knew that was from his tears. Frank gained courage and pulled the boy into his lap. He wrapped an arm around his waist and ran his fingers through Gee's hair.  
  
Gee shivered and pressed into Frank's body, and the kiss. He put his arms round Frank's neck and sighed happily, letting Frank take control.  
  
Frank was trying to be reserved, but the little noises that Gee was making were making it very difficult.  
  
Gee wriggled to get more comfortable. He could feel Frank pressing up against him, but he wasn't scared.  
  
Frank moaned a bit as the boy moved in his lap.  
  
Gee gasped, his lips parting slightly.  
  
Frank carefully licked the boy's lips.  
  
Gee knew what that meant...Ray had taught him that. He opened his mouth a little more, letting the tip of his own tongue flick lightly against Frank's.  
  
That was it for Frank. He pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth tasting everything. He crushed him to his chest. Frank was gone.  
  
Gee clung onto Frank and took whatever Frank wanted to give him. This was not like kissing Ray...this was 1000 times better.  
  
Frank started to move his hands down the back of Gee's shirt. He dipped his finger inside the waist band of the skirt.  
  
Gee jolted slightly, a small squeak leaving his lips.  
  
"Shit shit! Sorry sorry!"  
  
Frank pulled away from the boy. He was about to do something that...he didn't even want to think.  
  
"I'm sorry, I...I should go."  
  
"No..."  
  
Gee whimpered.  
  
"P-please...d-don't g-go?.."  
  
He gripped with white knuckled fingers to Frank's shirt.  
  
"Just...just h-hold me?...please?"  
  
He looked at Frank with wide, pleading green eyes.  
  
Frank looked at the boy. He couldn't help it...he kissed him again. Slowly he pushed him down onto the bed and then moved behind him.  
  
"Gee."  
  
Gee pressed back into Frank's chest.  
  
"J-just hold m-me..."  
  
He whispered again.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
His voice, barely more than a breath.  
  
Frank froze. He looked at Gee.  
  
"Kitten?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Gee hummed, his eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Frank smiled and kissed his head, pulling him in close.  
  
"Night Kitten."  
  
Gee snuggled back, smiling slightly.  
  
"Night Daddy."  
  
He murmured...and then he was out, snoring quietly in the older man's warm arms.  
*

*

*  
  
Gee woke in the early hours. It was still dark out, and he felt warm and safe.  
  
For a minute, while his head was still thick with sleep, he thought he was back in Belleville...back in his and David's bedroom, with David hugging him cos he'd had another nightmare.  
  
As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, and his brain started to catch up, he remembered where he was, and just whose arms he was in...and he remembered the kiss.  
  
Gee's cheeks flushed as he felt himself getting hard at the memory. He tried to wiggle out of Frank's embrace, so he could go to the bathroom and take care of his little problem, but his wiggling was apparently enough to disturb Frank, and now the other man's arms were pulling him back tighter against him, and Gee could _definitely_ feel that Frank had a _not so little_ problem of his own...and it was currently pressing against Gee's bottom.  
  
And now Frank was waking up too.  
  
"Morning Kitten."  
  
Frank leaned in and kissed Gee's neck. He nuzzled it a bit and did it again.  
  
Gee giggled softly.  
  
"T-tickles."  
  
He whispered, squirming a little.  
  
Frank smiled sleepily and continued to plant light feathery kisses.  
  
Gee shivered...he could still feel Frank pressing against him, and Gee was getting harder by the second, and blushing darker too.  
  
Frank felt the boy tense up.  
  
"Is this okay?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
Gee nodded, not trusting his voice right now.  
  
Frank smiled and continued to kiss the boy.  
  
Gee whimpered, biting on his lip to try and hold in his noises as he unconsciously pushed back against Frank.  
  
Frank reached up with his free hand and gently turned Gee's face towards him.  
  
"Morning beautiful."  
  
Gee looked at Frank with big, bright eyes...his cheeks flush.  
  
"M-morning."  
  
He whispered.  
  
Frank leaned in and gave him a small kiss.  
  
"Did you sleep alright?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
Gee squeaked...his mind going automatically, and embarrassingly, to the dream he'd had about Frank at one point. His face felt on fire now as he felt his cock twitch in his panties.  
  
"Good."  
  
He kissed him again and then sliding his arm out, stretched out yawning. He sat up smacking his lips.  
  
Gee pulled his knees up to cover his "problem" and smiled shyly up at Frank.  
  
"Oh, Kitten. You slept in your pretty outfit. Is it okay?"  
  
Gee looked down at himself. The skirt was kinda crumpled. He shrugged slightly.  
  
"My s-skirt."  
  
He pointed at it, not wanting to move in case Frank saw...him.  
  
"We can get that dry cleaned. I'll go to the bathroom and you can change and then give it to me."  
  
He kissed him again and then left.  
  
Gee sighed in relief and climbed off the bed. He removed his skirt stockings and panties, then put on fresh underwear and a pair of pyjama pants with kittens on that Lindsey bought him. He put yesterday's panties and the stockings in his hamper, and the skirt on the chair by his door, then got back in his bed and pulled the covers up over his lap...when Frank had finished in the bathroom, he would go in there and take care or...himself.  
  
(time passes)  
  
It was lunch time at the shop. Everyone was sitting around relaxing and Brendon and Ryan was talking about their newest clients. Brendon was going on about this girl that wanted a kitten paw as a tattoo.  
  
"...but she wants it to have an edge. What the fuck does that mean? How does a kitten paw have an edge?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
Gee said quietly from where he was curled up in one of the chairs with his feet tucked underneath his bottom, while he nibbled on his sandwich.  
  
"D-does sh-she want c-colour or b-black and g-grey?"  
  
Brendon looked up.  
  
"She didn't say any color, why Gee, you know what she is talking about?"  
  
Gee looked up through his hair, but seeing everyone now staring expectantly at him, he looked back down.  
  
"M-maybe..."  
  
He put his sandwich down and unfolded himself from the chair. He walked over to where he'd left his sketchbook and started to riffle through it until he found the pictures he was thinking of.  
  
"W-what about one of th-these?"  
  
He handed over the book to Brendon nervously.  
  
"I w-was th-thinking something fr-from the _second_ s-set..."  
  
Gee stuttered out.  
  
"But it's u-up to y-you."  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
Brendon didn't mean to, but he grabbed the book from Gee. He poured through the pages with Ryan and Lindsey looking over his shoulders.  
  
"These are amazing!"  
  
"You drew this Gee?"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
Bert patted Gee on the shoulder lightly.  
  
"This calls for a celebration. I'll run down to the bakery and get a cannoli cake."  
  
Ryan cringed a bit.  
  
Gee moved closer to his friend, putting a small pale hand gently onto Ryan's arm.  
  
"Have j-just a l-little?...for me?"  
  
He whispered hopefully, with a soft smile.  
  
"Share a piece?"  
  
Ryan looked at the boy, hopefully.  
  
Gee's smile widened and he nodded happily.  
  
"Then I will get going."  
  
Bert petted Gee on the head and then left.  
  
Gee looked over at Brendon, who was still looking at the kitten paw designs he'd done.  
  
"D-do you th-think any of those c-could work?"  
  
He asked timidly.  
  
"Yeah maybe. Can I send her a pic of them? Of course, we need to water-mark it first."  
  
"Put it on the website. Lindsey can make a page for him, right Frankie?"  
  
Frank smiled.  
  
"Of course. This way he can monitor his commission."  
  
Gee looked at Frank questioningly.  
  
"C-commissions?"  
  
"Of course Kitten. Anyone that has their art used gets paid for it."  
  
Gee's eyes sparkled.  
  
"S-so I c-could buy m-more c-clothes?"  
  
He didn't say skirts, cos he wasn't sure what Brendon would think of that...he was kinda nervous of the older boy, cos he was just so over the top and loud sometimes.  
  
"Sure Kitten, but didn't you get enough clothes with your birthday gift?"  
  
"Oh no Frankie, Gee only bought one outfit."  
  
Gee looked down, blushing and hiding in his hair.  
  
"I'm sure Gee is going to get more right Gee? You were just a little overwhelmed."  
  
Ryan reached and squeezed Gee's hand under the table.  
  
Gee looked up through his lashes with a small thankful smile. He nodded slightly.  
  
"It was a b-bit m-much."  
  
"I'll give you another day off."  
  
Frank smiled.  
  
Gee smiled back, shyly.  
  
"Does that mean I get the day off too?.."  
  
Lindsey piped up.  
  
"You know, to drive?"  
  
"No you mangy stray."  
  
Frank rubbed Lindsey's head playfully.  
  
Lindsey stuck her tongue out at Frank, then looked at Gee and shrugged.  
  
"It was worth a try."  
  
She winked before going back to the magazine she'd been reading before.  
  
Gee bit his lip to hold in a giggle, then frowned and looked down as he thought about it...how _would_ he get there?  
  
"I have to go into the city on Wednesday so I can give you a ride Kitten."  
  
"Can you drop me off at the train station Frankie?"  
  
"Sure Brendon."  
  
"Yay! Mini road trip!"  
  
Brendon bounced a little on his toes and clapped his hands.  
  
Gee giggled but scooted closer to Ryan.  
  
Ryan patted Gee's thigh and smiled.  
  
Gee smiled back then looked over at Brendon, who was looking through some of his other drawings. He wasn't used to other people seeing his work, except his brothers...it made him feel weird. Weird, but good.  
  
"Look, Frankie, there is so much good stuff in here!"  
  
Brendon handed to book to Lindsey.  
  
"You need to get him on the website now!"  
  
Lindsey looked at the designs, her eyes widening with each page.  
  
"These are amazing GeeGee...I draw like a kindergartener in comparison...your portraits...wow!"  
  
Gee flushed and shook his head, looking down.  
  
"Y-you're b-better."  
  
Lindsey shook her head then looked at Frank.  
  
"Frank. Who's better at portraits?...GeeGee right?"  
  
"I love you Lindsey, but my dogs can make better art than you paddling through wet paint on concrete."  
  
"Rude..."  
  
Lindsey huffed, then shrugged.  
  
"But fair..."  
  
She looked back at Gee.  
  
"See?...you're awesome!"  
  
Gee giggled and hid in his hair, his face pinking.  
  
"So it's settled. We'll have lunch too."  
  
Ryan chuckled. Frank just slid in like that.  
  
Gee blinked at the sudden conversation swap but smiled shyly up at Frank. Then something dawned on him.  
  
"Are...are you coming _s-shopping_ with m-me?"  
  
He wasn't sure he could choose skirts and things with Frankie watching him.  
  
"I would love to Kitten, but I have a meeting."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Gee smiled softly.  
  
"O-ok."  
  
"What's the meeting Frankie?..."  
  
Lindsey piped up, lifting her head out of her magazine that she was reading again, now that she'd given Gee's sketchbook back to Brendon.  
  
"Anything exciting we should know about?"  
  
"No nosy nothing for you."  
  
Frank had a little secret smile.  
  
Lindsey rolled her eyes and looked back down.  
  
"Whatever, Mr. KeepEverythingToYourself."  
  
She heard Gee giggle and winked at him.  
  
"Okay Strays back to work till Bert gets back."  
  
"K boss."  
  
Lindsey saluted before jumping up and grabbing Ryan with one hand and Brendon with the other to pull them up.  
  
"Lindsey, you go start Gee's website. Take him so he can tell you what to put up."  
  
"Sure thing. Come on GeeGee..."  
  
She held out her hand and he took it, squeaking as she pulled him up like he weighed nothing. She looked at Frank.  
  
"Don't you _feed_ him?"  
  
She asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk.  
  
"Well, I know he eats cake."  
  
Bert came in carrying a white box tied with a red and white string.  
  
"Don't we all?..."  
  
Lindsey sassed.  
  
"Except _you_ Bert, with your ' _pie is best_ ' weirdo mentality."  
  
Gee giggled...he couldn't help it, apparently, Bert was alone in his beliefs on this one.  
  
"More pie for me then...Oh and you know it includes pizza right?"  
  
Bert smirked as all the strays stopped.  
  
"Fuck off dude."  
  
"Pizza isn't pie!"  
  
Gee bit his lip.  
  
"Um..."  
  
He whispered out...taking Bert's side in an argument for once.  
  
"I-Italians call it pizza-pie...d-don't th-they?"  
  
He looked around at his friends sheepishly.  
  
"That they do Kitten G. That they do."  
  
"Hey, I think that's a great name for Gee on the website."  
  
"Yeah Brendon, me too."  
  
Ryan smiled at Gee.  
  
Gee smiled back, squirming slightly as he always did when people were talking about him...even if it was his friends, and they were saying nice things. He blushed a little and looked down.  
  
"Well, Kitten. It's your call. Do you like the name?"  
  
Gee nodded, still hiding a bit behind his hair.  
  
"Good. Make it so number 1."  
  
"The force is strong with this one."  
  
"You two are such geeks."  
  
Gee giggled, still holding Lindsey's hand.  
  
"I l-like it."  
  
"You would."  
  
Brendon laughed.  
  
"Alright, Strays. Get your cake and get back to work. We got appointments coming in soon."  
  
Ryan grabbed Gee's hand.  
  
"Sharing right?"  
  
Gee nodded and pulled Ryan after him as Lindsey pulled Gee toward the computer to start making his website.  
  
They all sat down at the desk in the little makeshift office that Frank had set up in the space next to the bathroom.  
  
Gee used a fork Lindsey had grabbed him on the way to divide his piece of cake in two.  
  
"H-here Ry..."  
  
Gee smiled softly.  
  
"That ok?"  
  
"Um...Do I have to eat it all?"  
  
Ryan was trembling a bit.  
  
Gee shook his head, placing his hand on Ryan's.  
  
"H-how about y-you try half, th-then s-see how y-you f-feel?"  
  
Ryan sighed.  
  
"Okay, Princess."  
  
He lifted the fork and picked up a small piece. He fought not to shake as he put it in his mouth. He chewed slowly trying not to guess the calories.  
  
Gee smiled then took a small bite of his own.  
  
"Nice r-right?..."  
  
Then he remembered something and lit up.  
  
"Oh I d-drew s-something for y-you."  
  
He stood up and went to where his bag was hung up. He riffled through it for a moment, then returned to his seat and handed over a sheet of paper with a shy smile, nervous of what the older boy would think.  
  
"Gee..."  
  
Ryan looked at himself in the drawing. It was not only incredible...it was him. Not what he saw in the mirror, but him. Really him. He looked at the cake.  
  
"Thanks Princess."  
  
Then Ryan shocked himself and began to eat the cake.  
  
Gee smiled wide and dug into his own piece, happy to have helped his friend.  
  
Lindsey smiled as she watched the pair out of the corner of her eye...she _knew_ Gee was good for this place, and this place was _definitely_ good for Gee.


	12. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant stepped up and laid a gentle hand on Gee's shoulder.  
> "Will you be my catalog model?"  
> "Y-you really th-think I _c-could_?"  
>  "I do Princess and of course I would pay you. You would get paid for the modeling and 10% for every dress sold through the catalog."  
> Gee turned toward the older man, his face filled with shock.  
> "Really?"  
> He couldn't believe this. He could earn his own money! He could pay his own way and not rely on Frank to keep him.  
> "So what do you say Princess?"  
> "Yes!...I s-say yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I bet you guys want to kill us at how many almost meetings that have happened in the last few chapters huh? ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Mikey looked up at the sign.  
  
"Cool Ghoul."  
  
"Do you think Bert will be there?"  
  
"Pete. Seriously, why did I bring you?"  
  
"Come on Mikeeey."  
  
"Oh geez."  
  
"Can I help you, boys?"  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for Lynz?"  
  
"You look a little young to be a client."  
  
"Oh no Sir, I'm not even 16, I just...wanted to thank her for paying for my glasses."  
  
"Oh! You were the boy she ran into last week. Sure, come in and uh...you?"  
  
"'m here to see Bert."  
  
Ryan smirked. This was the boy that Bert had been texting since early April.  
  
"I think he can fit you in between clients."  
  
Ryan watched the boy light up. He laughed as he let them in and wondered what Frank would think of the whole thing. He would snap a pic of the puppy love twins for him.  
  
*

*

*  
Lindsey was sat on a stool in the side alley with the fire exit door open while she had a much-needed cigarette. She'd been trying to quit, but the last client she had was an asshole who'd put his hand up her skirt...so she'd broken two of his fingers and told him to "Fuck off!"...she was pretty sure she deserved a smoke right now. She looked up as Ryan appeared in the doorway and grinned.  
  
"Hey Ry, you lookin' for me?"  
  
"Yeah, you collecting your own strays now?"  
  
Lindsey tilted her head with a confused look on her face.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She asked, flicking her cigarette end into a puddle and standing up.  
  
"There are two boys no where near legal here to see you...well one of them at least. The other seems to have a mini hard on for Bert."  
  
Lindsey raised an eyebrow at Ryan.  
  
"Really? What's the kid look like?...the one that's here to see me."  
  
"He's kind of tall for his age and a bit gangly."  
  
"Glasses?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Lindsey grinned.  
  
"It's the one I knocked down ain't it?"  
  
Ryan laughed.  
  
"Yeah, the one that was staring cross-eyed at your ass blind as a bat as you came back to Gee and me."  
  
Lindsey laughed, lightly punching Ryan's shoulder.  
  
"What?...you jealous of some kid who's younger than our kitten?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
Ryan stepped up and plucked Lindsey's cigarette out of her hand and took a drag.  
  
"Maybe I have my own ideas about you. Maybe I have had them for a while now, but I was waiting for you to find that moment you needed to be happy first."  
  
He blew the smoke out and held a nervous smile on his face. It was now or never.  
  
Lindsey smirked.  
  
"Then maybe you should stop talking and kiss me."  
  
Ryan smiled and leaned over and placed a small kiss on her lips. He then took another drag and handed her the cigarette.  
  
Lindsey gave him a look.  
  
"You call that a kiss?...come here..."  
  
She threw her cigarette into the gutter and grabbed the front of Ryan's shirt, pulling him toward her.  
  
" _This_ is a kiss."  
  
She pressed her lips to his firmly, pushing his back against the wall.  
  
Ryan laughed into the kiss.  
  
"I love reving you up like this. Too easy baby, too easy."  
  
Ryan reversed them quickly and pushed his thigh between her legs. He pinned her wrists to the wall above her head and pushed his face into her neck inhaling the perfume she was wearing. Lindsey's breath hitched.  
  
"Do you...do you really want this Ry?"  
  
"I've wanted this since a month after you arrived. I never saw anyone more beautiful than you before. You were so shy and sweet too. You reminded me of a little bumble bee with your yellow raincoat. I guess that's why I call you Honey."  
  
Lindsey blushed, her bravado from before dissolving as she bit her lip shyly.  
  
"You never said...I wish you _had_."  
  
"I was waiting until the perfect moment..."  
  
Ryan leaned up and kissed her slowly.  
  
"...I think this is it."  
  
Lindsey shivered.  
  
"M-Me too."  
  
"I would love to continue this, but you do have someone waiting, but I was thinking..."  
  
Ryan brushed a thumb over her lips.  
  
"...that after work I'd like to take you to dinner and we can talk more."  
  
"I'd like that..."  
  
Lindsey said with a happy smile.  
  
"But like you say...right now, I gotta go deal with _another_ little boy."  
  
She winked and slipped out under Ryan's arm and disappeared back inside.  
  
Mikey was waiting patiently for Lynz to appear. He was laughing as Pete was standing near Bert while he was finishing with his client. He was talking a mile a minute about the website and tattoo designs.  
  
"...and I saw these ones that the site said were by a new artist?...they're absolutely awesome and my friend Bob...you know the one I told you about who's trying to grow a beard and it's not that good, well him...I told him about the designs and he wanted to look and I showed him and now he wants to come down when school's over and meet the artist so I said I'd ask you if we can do that so... _can_ we?"  
  
Pete ran out of breath.  
  
"Ha ha ha, slow down Pete. First, We would be happy to take care of you friend's first tattoo, but Kitten G is only the artist. He doesn't do the tattoos. I can do that, though."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Pete deflated a little.  
  
"But Bob really wanted to meet the artist."  
  
"Believe it or not, he's afraid of needles."  
  
Pete raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And he works..."  
  
He waved his arms around.  
  
"...here?"  
  
"Yeah. See our boss helps kids off the street. At one point we all were fu...messed up kids trying to survive. Some more than others. He cleaned us up and gave us jobs. Now we are all respectable...well I wonder about Brendon once in a while."  
  
Pete looked over to where the older boy was trying to balance a pen on the end of his nose and giggled.  
  
"Yeah...I wonder about him too..."  
  
He looked back at Bert.  
  
"So _you_ were messed up?"  
  
"Yeah kiddo I was, but that was six years ago and look at me now."  
  
Bert spread his arms out, proudly showing off his first chair area and all the client's pics he has up.  
  
"You look good..."  
  
Pete's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said. He backtracked quickly.  
  
"I mean you look like you _did_ good...like you've got yourself together and sorted and..."  
  
He spluttered. Blushing wildly.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He looked over at Mikey who was cracking up a few meters away. Bert felt for the kid. Crushes kind of sucked. He ruffled the boy's hair.  
  
"Hey, it's my job to grab lunch for everyone, would you and your friend like to join us. You can take the ride with me...if that's okay?"  
  
Bert looked over at the other boy and Lindsey. Pete looked back at Bert and grinned wide.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be cool. Thanks."  
  
Bert smiled at the boy. Of course, he would say yes.  
  
"Okay, let me get everyone's order first."  
  
Bert didn't need Ryan and Brendon's...he always knew what they ate. He walked over to Lindsey and the other boy.  
  
"Hey, lunch run."  
  
Lindsey grinned.  
  
"Cool, I was getting hungry..."  
  
She looked at Mikey.  
  
"You stayin' for food kid?"  
  
"I uh..."  
  
Mikey wasn't sure. He looked over at Pete, but he was no help. Just staring back at them...well Bert. Mikey groaned.  
  
"Like I could drag him out right now."  
  
Lindsey looked over and giggled.  
  
"Yeah, don't think so. So what do you want?...my treat."  
  
"Oh, you don't have to...I mean I can..."  
  
"Relax kid, we have an account with the store."  
  
Mikey looked at Bert.  
  
"Alright then, sure."  
  
Mikey gave his order and then watched as Bert went back to Pete, who was practically a pogo stick now. Bert pocketed the list and then they left together.  
  
"He's okay, right? Like he's not going to..."  
  
Mikey didn't want to be a dick, but Pete was his best friend.  
  
Lindsey looked toward the door then back at her young companion.  
  
"Nah...Bert's cool. Besides, Frank would likely skin 'im if he did anythin' so...icky."  
  
Mikey laughed.  
  
"Icky huh? You're like six years older than me and you still say icky?"  
  
"What's icky?"  
  
Ryan came in and kissed Lindsey on the cheek.  
  
Lindsey lit up, grinning and blushing like a schoolgirl...well she _was_ dressed like one.  
  
"Nothing's icky...cause Frankie wouldn't allow it."  
  
She beamed, giggling at Ryan's confused look. Mikey looked away. He should have known that a beautiful girl like this was taken. Still, she was nice to talk to and he could look, right?  
  
"Oookay? So what are you two on about?"  
  
"Mikey's friend Pete went to get lunch with Bert."  
  
"Are you sure Bert's safe?"  
  
Ryan laughed as he avoided getting swatted by his...girlfriend, but the boy was pouting with his arms crossed.  
  
"Oh man, I'm kidding. The worst he will do is talk Bert's ear off right?"  
  
Mikey chuckled.  
  
"True."  
  
"So how about a movie while we wait."  
  
Ryan flipped the sign on the door and locked it knowing Bert had a key. He led the two to the lounge.

* * *

  
"So I will pick you up in about an hour. That enough time Kitten?"  
  
Gee nodded, smiling shyly.  
  
"I think so, yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
Frank kissed Gee on the cheek and then watched as he exited the car. He waved and then was gone.  
  
Gee watched the car disappear around the corner, then took a breath and walked into the pretty pink boutique.  
  
"Welcome to The Stars...oh, hello again, welcome back."  
  
The same women that helped Gee before was there at the door. She bowed to him and then smiled.  
  
"Alone this time?"  
  
Gee nodded shyly.  
  
"I h-have a g-gift c-card."  
  
"Wonderful and I saw there were quite a few outfits that you didn't have time to try on that you liked."  
  
Gee nodded again.  
  
"Y-yes...a lot..."  
  
He started pointing to skirts and pretty tops and shoes and anything else that caught his eye.  
  
"...and I r-really like th-this one..."  
  
He took the hem of a pretty white dress with lace and ribbons.  
  
"B-but do you d-do it in _pink_?"  
  
"We have everything in pink. We even have black, just not in the shop. The owner thinks it doesn't go with the aesthetic, but people still buy it."  
  
"I l-like black..."  
  
Gee whispered after a moment's thought.  
  
"...as l-long as I c-can p-put pink with i-it."  
  
"Come with me sweetie."  
  
The women took Gee's hand and lead him to the back of the store through a pink curtain. There the color of the store changed from the bright pastels of pink and purple to a more gothic black. She pulled him to a wall that had all pink and black dresses.  
  
"We also have accessories to go with it."  
  
She showed Gee the table with corsets, stockings and even a pair of bloomers. There was a pretty pair of black lace gloves with pink accents too.  
  
"Ooh..."  
  
Gee squeaked happily.  
  
"I l-like th-these...but not the c-corsets...I'd l-look s-silly in them."  
  
He picked up a pair of black bloomers with pink lacy trim.  
  
"Th-these would b-be good when I'm p-painting...but th-they're t-too long..."  
  
He disappeared back into the front of the shop and returned a moment later with a pair of pale pink short bloomers with an attached skirt in his hands.  
  
"D-do you do _th-these_ in black?"  
  
He looked up hopefully.  
  
"Sure, and I bet you would look amazing in the corset too. We should try one out."  
  
"I like th-these t-two...and I'll _t-try_ a corset. Y-you gotta promise n-not to l-laugh though."  
  
"I would never laugh at you. After all, you are a Princess remember?"  
  
She watched the boy blush at her remembering the nickname Ryan gave him. She grabbed the corset and a pair of stockings and showed him to a dressing room.

*

*

*  
  
Frank was trying hard to concentrate at the meeting. It was really important, but he could not help remembering the outside of the store that he let Gee off at. So much pink and frills. He liked the pink, but sometimes he just wished that Gee had a bit of an edge to him. Frank had a thing for black, there was no denying that. He chuckled about it.  
  
"Something amusing Mr. Iero?"  
  
"Yes, the addendum in paragraph four is. Tell me, why is that even mentioned?"  
  
The suit was taken back by his answer. Frank loved when people wrote him off as a tattooed punk. They were always shocked. He pushed his Kitten to the back of his mind and went back to the meeting.  
  
(time passes)  
  
"Well I think that is it, and I told you that corset would look stunning."  
  
The saleswoman, now named Nekita, was bagging up the last of Gee's purchases.  
  
"One moment please?"  
  
Nekita turned to see the store owner walk up. She didn't even know he was here.  
  
"I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time Miss."  
  
Gee turned around, blushing that the man thought he was a girl.  
  
"Grant, I had no idea you were here."  
  
"I was and I could not help but notice the wonderful job you did with your client or how well he fits my designs. That being said...I have a collection that I've been working on, but I have yet to find the right model."  
  
"Grant...you don't mean..."  
  
"Yes, my dear, I think I do."  
  
He looked at Gee.  
  
"Would you be willing to follow me, Princess? I have something wonderful to show you."  
  
Gee bit his lip nervously.  
  
"I...I don't know..."  
  
He whispered, hiding in his hair a little. He'd gotten used to Nekita, but he didn't know this guy at all. Gee felt like crawling under the clothes racks to hide...he didn't though.  
  
"I...I g-guess it'd b-be ok."  
  
"Nekita can come with us."  
  
Grant gave a gentle smile. He didn't want to frighten the kitten away.  
  
Gee looked from the tall man to Nekita, then back.  
  
"A-alright."  
  
He smiled shyly.  
  
Grant lead the boy back to his private workroom. He gave him a seat in a small plush chair.  
  
"Behold, my greatest creation. My Chi collection."  
  
Grant pulled back a small curtain to reveal several beautiful dresses on mannequins.  
  
"What do you think Princess?"  
  
Gee gasped, his little hands going up to cover his mouth as his eyes widened. After a moment, he lowered his hands and looked slowly over a Grant.  
  
" _You_ made these?...th-they're _beautiful_."  
  
"Only beautiful if someone equal to them is wearing them. Would you like to try one on? Nekita can help you if you like."  
  
" _Me_?...you w-want... _me_ to t-try one?...why?"  
  
Gee tilted his head...this didn't make sense to him.  
  
"Because you are perfect for this. When people see the catalogs, they will go mad knowing that they will never look as good as you, but they can try."  
  
"But but...but _I'm_ not pretty enough f-for th-those."  
  
"Princess. I saw you in all those outfits in front of the mirror. Your smile lit them up. You are made for these outfits."  
  
Gee looked down at the tiny black dress and mini bloomers he was wearing, then back up at the long gowns in front of them.  
  
"But th-those are d-different."  
  
"Just try one Princess."  
  
Nekita took Gee's hand and lead him to one of the dresses...the one she saw he got most excited about. She motioned for Grant to leave. He mouthed 'thank you and good luck' and slipped out as the boy was entranced.  
  
"I-its so p-pretty. I like the t-train at the b-back..."  
  
Gee walked around the mannequin, careful not to step on the delicate fabric.  
  
"And the f-frills."  
  
"Come on Princess, let's try it on. I even have ears to go with it."  
  
"O-ok..."  
  
Gee said, turning to look as Nekita held out the ears. He tilted his head when he saw the plastic ears.  
  
"Th-they're w-weird."  
  
"Wait till the whole outfit is on. They will be perfect then."  
  
"Oh...ok."  
  
"Wonderful, let's get started then!"  
  
(time passes)  
  
Grant was honestly nervous. He wondered if he had been too bold, but he was sure he had the right idea. He watched as the curtain parted and Nekita beckoned him forward. He moved quickly.  
  
"You are a genius once again Grant."  
  
Grant smiled as he slipped behind the curtain. He lost his breath. The boy was breathtaking.  
  
"Oh yes, this is perfect!"  
  
Gee blushed, glancing over at himself in the long mirror with a smile.  
  
"It's s-so pretty."  
  
He whispered out.  
  
"It is Princess and you will make all the dresses look that good."  
  
Grant stepped up and laid a gentle hand on Gee's shoulder.  
  
"Will you be my catalog model?"  
  
Gee tensed up at the touch, then offered a small, slightly shaky smile to Grant's reflection.  
  
"I...I d-don't know...I..."  
  
He chewed on his lip and looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Y-you really th-think I _c-could_?"  
  
"I do Princess and of course I would pay you. You would get paid for the modeling and 10% for every dress sold through the catalog."  
  
Gee turned toward the older man, his face filled with shock.  
  
"Really?"  
  
He couldn't believe this. He could earn his own money! He could pay his own way and not rely on Frank to keep him.  
  
"So what do you say Princess?"  
  
"Yes!...I s-say yes."  
  
Gee grinned wide, his whole face lit up.  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
Grant motioned for Nekita to grab his phone.  
  
"So let me get your information and then we can set up a time. Are you fully available or do you have another job?"  
  
"Oh, I...I w-work in a t-tattoo shop...but l c-can g-get free t-time."  
  
Hearing that, Grant was not worried about his age anymore. You can't go near those places without being at least 18.  
  
"That works."  
  
Grant got the rest of the the boy's info and then let him get undressed.  
  
"Before you get dressed Princess, I'd like to give you a gift."  
  
He handed Nekita the clothing.  
  
Gee looked at the pretty black and white dress, shoes, knee socks and collar...he was astounded.  
  
"F-for _me_?"  
  
"I would be honored if you would wear it now."  
  
Gee nodded excitedly, taking the dress delicately in his fingertips and holding up to himself as he turned to look in the mirror.  
  
"I'd l-love to..."  
  
He turned around and tiptoed to kiss Grant lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you _so_ much."  
  
He smiled brightly before disappearing behind the changing screen.  
  
(time passes)  
  
Frank was stuck in traffic. He had tried to call Gee to let him know everything was fine, but...  
  
"No fucking bars!"  
  
Frank punched the steering wheel. He hoped that Gee was not upset or worried. Maybe he thought that Frank abandoned him! Frank saw a side road and screeched into it. He had to find a way around this mess.  
  
"I have to get to my Kitten!"  
  
(time passes)  
  
"So I will have all this sent to the address you gave us. Well, Princess, it has been a pleasure."  
  
Grant kissed his hand and then bowed, leaving to make some calls for the catalog. Just as Grant left Frank burst in the door.  
  
"Kitten! I'm so sorry! Traffic was a bitch and I tried to call you and I had no fucking reception and I was worried that you thought I...."  
  
Frank stopped ranting. He just stood there with his jaw dropped open. He could not believe what Gee was wearing.  
  
"Kitten...you look..."  
  
Gee looked wide eyed at Frank, then down at himself and back up.  
  
"Y-you d-don't like it?"  
  
He asked nervously, his urge to hide under the clothes racks starting to return.  
  
"What!? No no no! I love it! I really love it!"  
  
Gee looked up through his lashes at Frank...he started to feel himself calm down.  
  
"Really?...y-you do?..."  
  
He tilted his head, pouting slightly.  
  
"Y-you're not j-just _saying_ that...are y-you?"  
  
"Never Kitten, you look amazing!"  
  
Frank stepped up and kissed Gee softly.  
  
"Come on, let's go get lunch. Do you have everything?"  
  
Frank looked down and saw that Gee just had a small bag.  
  
Gee nodded, smiling sweetly.  
  
"I'm g-good."  
  
Frank guess he had everything else delivered.  
  
"Then let's go. I have something special planned for you."  
  
"Take care Princess."  
  
Grant reappeared and was standing next to Nekita, who was bowing. Frank saw the guy and pulled Gee in close.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Gee smiled and waved, snuggling into Frank's side.  
  
(time passes)  
  
"So Kitten, have you ever been to a hibachi place before?"  
  
Gee looked over at Frank from the passenger seat as Frank pulled the car to a stop.  
  
"No Frankie...what's th-that?"  
  
"You will see."  
  
The waitress took them over to a table that had a wooden area around the edge for plates, and a giant table top grill in the middle, along with a large hole that was big enough for someone to stand in.  
  
"Don't touch the metal part Kitten, it's very hot."  
  
Gee nodded.  
  
"Ok Frankie."  
  
He jumped as he heard a squeal come from someone at another table. He looked, but couldn't see what was happening. He turned back to the table to see there was now a man in a red chef's hat stood in the void in the middle of the table. He shuffled closer to Frank.  
  
"So Kitten what would you like to eat?"  
  
"W-what i-is there?"  
  
Gee whispered.  
  
"Take a look at the menu Kitten."  
  
Gee looked at the list where Frank pointed to, the Hibachi Entrees. There were so many things to choose from that he was a little overwhelmed.  
  
"W-what are y-you h-having Frankie?"  
  
He asked quietly, looking up through his lashes.  
  
"I'm going for surf and turf. Steak and salmon."  
  
"Oh, um..."  
  
Gee looked at the menu again.  
  
"C-can I h-have the salmon...p-please?"  
  
He looked at Frank with wide, hopeful eyes.  
  
"Of course Kitten."  
  
The waitress came over and took their order and Frank ordered some sushi as well as saki for himself and ramune for Gee. The chef introduced himself and then, as the salad and soup were being served, he began his show.  
  
Gee watched with interest, but squeaked and huddled into Frank's side as the chef sent flames shooting toward the ceiling.  
  
"It's okay Kitten I have you."  
  
Frank held Gee during the show. He could see the boy was fascinated, especially with the onion volcano. The sushi arrived and Frank picked up a piece of salmon.  
  
"Open up Kitten."  
  
Gee opened his mouth, poking the tip of his tongue out a little and looking up at Frank expectantly.  
  
Frank swallowed hard and looked away as he placed the piece of sushi on Gerard's tongue.  
  
The tip of Gee's tongue brushed Frank's finger as he curled his tongue around the salmon, pulling it into his mouth.  
  
"Mm..."  
  
He hummed happily.  
  
"Yummy."  
  
"You sure are...I mean..."  
  
Frank cleared his throat and heard the chef chuckle. He finished making their food and then left. Now they were alone. The food was still too hot to eat so Frank decided that it was a good time to talk.  
  
"Hey, Kitten. I uh, wanted to talk about last week. Is that okay?"  
  
Gee shuffled around in his seat to face Frank more, his skirt riding up his thighs a little.  
  
"What about l-last w-week Frankie?"  
  
"Kitten...um...you called me daddy as you feel asleep, and I know how your father treated you so I was a little-taken aback."  
  
Gee blushed, looking down and hiding in his hair as he twisted his hands in the hem of his skirt.  
  
"I'm s-sorry. I w-w-won't d-do it ag-again..."  
  
He sniffed quietly.  
  
" _P-please_ d-don't b-b-be m-mad?"  
  
"No no no Kitten, I'm not mad, not mad at all, just trying to understand."  
  
Frank pulled the boy into his lap. He pets his hair lightly.  
  
Gee kept his eyes lowered, trembling slightly as he sniffed again.  
  
"I..."  
  
He shifted to get comfortable, though he knew it was the conversation, rather than the position that was bothering him.  
  
"I n-never c-called him th-that."  
  
He whispered brokenly.  
  
"You never called who that Kitten?"  
  
Frank picked up the chopsticks and started to feed Gerard.  
  
Gee turned his face away, sobbing quietly. He didn't want to think about his father.  
  
"Kitten please, talk to me. I need to know if what happened was okay or if it was because you were so tired you didn't..."  
  
Gee turned his head back a little, though not all the way.  
  
"I never called my f-father...daddy..."  
  
He whispered out.  
  
"He w-was papa then...then s-sir..."  
  
He finally looked at Frank.  
  
"I called _you_ d-daddy...cos I w-wanted t-to."  
  
"I didn't mind Kitten. I didn't mind at all and I can be your daddy if you want me to be...but you have to remember you aren't 18 yet and I won't do anything with you till you are."  
  
Gee looked at Frank with big wet eyes.  
  
"But...but I'm o-old e-enough to c-consent..."  
  
He lifted a shaky hand and placed it softly on Frank's cheek.  
  
"And...and I _do_."  
  
"I know you do Kitten, but it would be easy for your parents to lay charges against me because you were 16 when you ran away and your father would do it just to hurt us."  
  
Gee shook his head decisively.  
  
"But I'm n-never g-gonna _see_ them a-again...so, so it d-doesn't m-matter w-what they'd s-say."  
  
"You never know Gee and I don't want to give them any ammunition. It's only another year. If our relationship is that important to you, then you can wait, right? I know you are worth it...and besides...."  
  
Frank leaned in and gave a small lick to Gee's ear as he whispered into it.  
  
"We can still fool around a little."  
  
Gee moaned softly as Frank's tongue and warm breath touched his skin, his eyes fluttered.  
  
"W-we _can_?"  
  
He asked weakly.  
  
"Mhmm, just not go all the way, but it doesn't mean I can't please my Kitten a little."  
  
Frank dropped one of his hands and caressed the top of Gee's bare thigh.  
  
Gee shivered, a small whimper leaving his lips.  
  
"And...and I c-can please _you_?"  
  
He shifted himself up on Frank's lap. He could feel Frank's reaction quite clearly.  
  
"If you want to."  
  
"Are you finished? Would you like anything wrapped up to go? Any dessert?"  
  
Frank smirked at Gee and then turned to the waitress.  
  
"Yeah, can we get this to go and I think we will skip dessert today, right Kitten?"  
  
Gee nodded, his cheeks red as he avoided the waitress's gaze.  
  
The waitress nodded and left to get boxes. Frank slipped Gee off his lap and fixed his pants.  
  
"Are we g-going home n-now...daddy?"  
  
Gee said softly, his head lowered a little so he was looking up through his long lashes at the older man. His fingers played with the fabric of his skirt nervously.  
  
"Yeah Kitten, yeah we are."  
  
Frank boxed up the food quickly and paid the check. He then took Gerard's hand and they walked out the door to the car.


	13. As Days Go By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm n-not late...am I?"  
> "Not at all my dear so no need to worry."  
> Grant held the door for him.  
> "Been to the library huh? I used to spend much of my youth there."  
> Gee nodded.  
> "I'm getting my GED...cos I d-didn't finish High school."  
> "Well...it takes a lot of courage to admit that and to fix the problem. It only makes me more proud of you Princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So its been a few more months and Gerard seems to have settled into life in the city with Frank and the other strays. This chapter is just to show what he has been up to...and of course how maddingly close he has come to running into his brothers again! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: August***_

It had been a good summer...well as much as it can be while Mikey and David were still searching for their brother. Fortunately, they did not have to worry about getting down to the city too much thanks to Bob. When Bob turned 18 he went with Pete to Cool Ghoul to get his first tattoo. It was a pretty elaborate piece so it would take several trips to the city to accomplish, and two tattoo artists. Although Pete insisted that Bert did the majority of the tattooing, it would be the owner of the shop, Frank, that would do the final touches since filigree was involved. Bert had offered for Frank to do the complete tattoo, but Pete was dead set against it. Mikey chuckled at why. Still, it benefited the brothers, who rode down with Bob and Pete and while they were at the shop...which David would go nowhere near because of his shared needle phobia with Gee, the brothers would continue their search. After Bob was done, they would meet for an early dinner and head home. Bob had to keep his tattoo under wraps the whole time because of the size of it and the delicate nature. Still Mikey could not help but wonder what could have intrigued Bob so much that he would go through this trouble.

* * *

"Alright Kitten, I will pick you up at five when the library closes."

Frank leaned in and gave his baby a sweet kiss and then watched as he stepped out of the car. He was so proud of him. He was 3/4 to getting his GED and even though he was not working in the shop as much, the commissions from his art were filling his bank account. Frank drove off smiling about how happy he was.

* * *

*See you at two Princess.*

Grant's last text was just a gentle reminder of today's shoot. He always knew that his Princess made it on time. He placed Gee's latest check in his bank account.

"I think he will be pleased with this amount."

Grant smiled and then headed to the shop to do a few things before heading to meet his Kitten Princess at the studio.

*

*

*  
  
Gee walked into the library with a spring in his step. He was still a little shy about going out in his skirts without Frank by his side, but he was growing in confidence every time he came here, and the fact that two of the girls doing the same as him had sort of adopted him and kept asking him to help with their makeup was really helping.  
  
He felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket as he approached the table he normally sat at with Lucy and Mia. They weren't there yet, so he pulled it out and checked his texts. He smiled when he saw the message from Grant and giggled when he saw a short video Ryan had sent him of Bert being chased around the shop by a butterfly. It still made him laugh that Bert got freaked out by the pretty little things.  
  
He put his phone away and got his things out to start.  
  
*

*

*  
  
The alarm on Gee's cell went off telling him it was 1:45. He quickly packed up, kissed his two friends on the cheeks then hurried out of the library before practically running the two blocks to the studio. It was 1:58 when he skidded up to the doors and smiled at Grant.  
  
"I'm n-not late...am I?"  
  
He said quietly, looking up through his lashes at the older man.  
  
"Not at all my dear so no need to worry."  
  
Grant held the door for him.  
  
"Been to the library huh? I used to spend much of my youth there."  
  
Gee nodded.  
  
"I'm getting my GED...cos I d-didn't finish High school."  
  
He murmured, embarrassment pinking his cheeks.  
  
"Well...it takes a lot of courage to admit that and to fix the problem. It only makes me more proud of you Princess."  
  
They walked down the hall to the studio.  
  
"Today we are going to work on the Midnight collection. The stockings you have on will actually work quite well for it."  
  
They entered the studio and the photographer turned and smiled.  
  
"There is my beautiful Princess Kitten. Are you ready to see your outfits for today?"  
  
Gee nodded.  
  
"Yes please."  
  
He smiled wide, bouncing slightly on his toes.  
  
Grant chuckled at how excited his princess was. He watched as the photographer revealed the outfits.  
  
Gee gasped and stepped a little closer to get a better look.  
  
"These are b-beautiful..."  
  
He breathed.  
  
"I like all three, b-but the one with the red is my f-favourite...and the short one..."  
  
He ran his little fingers lightly along the edge.  
  
"The back is sorta like on a gladiator's skirt...isn't it."  
  
He looked up at Grant with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes, Princess. You will wear all three, but you may keep the one that you like the best of course."  
  
"Okay you two, chit chat over, into makeup please Princess, we have a busy schedule ahead today!"  
  
He bundled Gee off to the makeup room. Grant laughed and then went about making his phone calls.  
  
*

*

*  
  
Frank pulled up to the library to see Gee sitting on the steps waiting for him.  
  
"Hey Kitten, how was your day?"  
  
"It was good daddy."  
  
Gee smiled as he slipped into the passenger seat, leaning over to kiss Frank's cheek.  
  
"How was your's?"  
  
"Busy, but in the end, it is all going to be worth it."  
  
Frank started the car up.  
  
"Let's go home and cuddle Kitten."  
  
"Ok daddy."  
  
Gee nodded, smiling happily as he buckled up his seatbelt and got comfortable.  
  
Frank smiled and drove back to the shop and their apartment.  
*

*

*  
  
Bert was sitting at the table with several newspapers and ad magazines open to apartments when they arrived home.  
  
"Hey Bert, what gives?"  
  
Bert looked up and smiled sadly.  
  
"I thought I would start looking for another place to live. You and Gee don't need me cramping you guys in. New relationships take time and..."  
  
"No!..."  
  
Gee cried out, pulling Frank by his hand until they were right next to where Bert was sitting.  
  
"We don't want you to leave..."  
  
He looked up at Frank with big wet eyes.  
  
"...do we daddy."  
  
Bert smiled up at the stray.  
  
"It's not you Gee, trust me. I need to get out on my own. Find my own place to live for when I have my own relationship. I will still be at the store, I promise. I would never quit there."  
  
"Unless it was to open up your own shop."  
  
"Frankie, you know I am not good enough. Look at the kid's tattoo that you have to finish for me."  
  
"You could learn how Bert, you could be even more amazing than you already are. Look, just...not yet, wait till the new year at least?"  
  
Bert sighed.  
  
"Alright, five more months, but then I am giving you guys your space."  
  
Gee bit his lip, then let go of Frank's hand to wrap both his arms around Bert's neck and plant a wet kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Well, we will miss you if you go...and I'm gonna spend the next five months trying to persuade you to stay...just so you know."  
  
He kissed Bert's cheek again then let go and walked away toward his bedroom. He had tears on his cheeks.  
  
"Go comfort your stray Frankie."  
  
"You're my stray too Bert."  
  
Frank hugged Bert tightly and then headed to Gee's bedroom.  
  
"Kitten?"  
  
Gee was curled up on his side on his bed with his back toward the door. He had changed out of his pretty pink dress and taken off his heavy black boots. He was now wearing a long black and white fluffy sweater with a hood that was meant to look like a cute panda. It came down to just above his knees when he was stood up, but he'd tucked his knees up inside it now, so just his little stockinged feet peeped out.  
  
He had his Hello Kitty stuffie clutched tightly to his chest as he cried quietly.  
  
"Oh, Kitten."  
  
Frank walked over to the bed and climbed in behind him. He circled his arms around the boy.  
  
"What's wrong Kitten, talk to daddy."  
  
Gee sniffed.  
  
"Why d-do I k-keep l-losing everyone?...is it m-me?"  
  
"Oh baby, you aren't losing anyone. Bert's been with me for six years. It is natural for him to want to find a place of his own. It probably has more to do with me than us. I never let him help pay the rent and yet I pay him at the shop. He feels like he doesn't pull his weight, that's all."  
  
Gee shook his head.  
  
"But...but he wants to l-leave and...and I alr-ready l-lost M-Mikey and David."  
  
He sobbed pitifully.  
  
"Sweetheart..."  
  
Frank moved and pulled the boy into his lap. He lifted the chin up.  
  
"...you would still see him at the store. He's not leaving the city or even the area. Calm down Kitten, please."  
  
Frank peppered kisses all over Gee's face.  
  
Gee sniffed, biting on his lip to stop it shaking. He took a few deep breaths in through his nose and started to feel himself relax.  
  
"He...he's really not _l-leaving_ us?"  
  
He looked at Frank with wide, innocent eyes.  
  
"No baby, I promise. Now, why don't you go have a nice bubble bath and I'll fix us something for dinner and the three of us can talk okay?"  
  
"Oh, course baby."  
  
Frank kissed Gee once more and then left to start dinner.  
  
Gee placed his stuffie onto his pillow then climbed off of the bed and went to his wardrobe. He found his fluffy black bunny shorts with the little tail on the bum, his black strappy camisole top with the cat on the front, and his white Hello Kitty stockings with the pink kitten prints on the souls.  
  
He took everything into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
He put his things on the stool in the corner, then started the bath running. He grabbed his favorite bath oil, one that smelled of honey, and poured a generous amount into the hot running water.  
  
When the bath was full enough, and the right temperature, Gee stripped off what he had on, and stepped carefully into the warm water...sighing as the heat and steam started to work its magic and help him to relax.  
  
*

*

*  
  
Gee had nearly fallen asleep in the bath, and he knew that was bad and was a signal that it was time to get out.  
  
He carefully stood, mindful of the slippery oil, and climbed out of the water.  
  
His slim body glistened from the oil under the soft lights of the bathroom. He grabbed a big fluffy pink towel and gently patted himself dry...he was relaxed and chilled and didn't want to disturb that by rubbing his skin dry too fast...or making a single sound.  
  
Once he was dry, he let the water out of the bath...he would rinse out the oil later...then pulled on his clean clothes and left the bathroom after hanging up his towel. He put the panties he'd worn during the day into the laundry basket, then picked up his Kitty stuffie, and headed out of the bedroom and through to the kitchen to find Frankie and Bert.  
  
"Frankie, seriously, you have done so much for me and I...oh hey Gee."  
  
Frank turned around when Bert said hi and went to give his own greeting, but his tongue knotted in his mouth as he stared. Bert laughed.  
  
"This is what I mean Frankie, without me here, you could be having your own fun and..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Frank didn't mean to shout and scare Gee.  
  
"He's not...I'm not...we're not...18."  
  
Gee's eyes widened and he took a step back.  
  
"No no no Kitten, you know that's not what I mean...I'm just scared that they will take you away from me."  
  
Frank deflated.  
  
Gee sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and chewed on it as he tilted his head and frowned slightly.  
  
Bert got up and pulled Gee into a hug.  
  
"He's just being careful Gee, that's all. Trust me when I say this man wants you more than anything...after all his bedroom in next to mine and I...ow!"  
  
A piece of garlic bread came zinging at Bert's head.  
  
Gee giggled, his cheeks pinking when he realized what Bert meant. He looked at Frank and smiled softly.  
  
"I understand..."  
  
He stepped out of Bert's hug and into Frank's.  
  
"But don't worry...no one's taking me away daddy."  
  
He tiptoed to kiss Frank's cheek.  
  
"Now can we sit down and eat instead of starting a food fight...cos you know I will win."  
  
Frank smirked.  
  
Gee looked at the little feast Frank had made them, his belly rumbling slightly.  
  
"It looks good..."  
  
He murmured as he climbed up onto his chair.  
  
"...but there's so much."  
  
He looked down, biting his lip.  
  
"You just eat what you can, okay Kitten?"  
  
Bert sat down.  
  
"Alright guys, let's talk."  
  
*

*

*  
  
"Feel better now Kitten?"  
  
Bert had left after dinner for a client emergency. Frank was sitting with Gee in the living room.  
  
Gee nodded, crawling into Frank's lap and curling up against his chest. He absently played with the front of Frank's shirt.  
  
"Yes, daddy. But I _still_ don't like that he wants to go."  
  
"You let me deal with that baby okay?"  
  
Frank lifted Gee's chin a bit.  
  
"No more crying over it okay?"  
  
"Ok daddy."  
  
Gee pouted, his bottom lip sticking out as he looked up with big soft eyes.  
  
"That's my good Kitten."  
  
Frank leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Gee melted into the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed as his hands slipped up and around the back of Frank's neck.  
  
Frank wrapped his hands around his baby's delicate waist. He held him close and just enjoyed the little noises that he was making.  
  
Gee mewled and sighed, shifting himself against Frank to get comfortable.  
  
Frank groaned because he was getting hard and that was not good.  
  
"Kitten, come on now, you have to stop or daddy..."  
  
"Don't wanna stop."  
  
Gee said quietly, moving again.  
  
"Now w-w-we talked about this and we ag-g-greeed..."  
  
Frank was having trouble thinking with his Kitten's soft body pushed against his chest and his pants sounding so sweet in his ears.  
  
"But daddy...you...you said we could _play_..."  
  
Gee shifted his hips, pushing down and gasping softly.  
  
"...that I c-could make y-you _feel_ good."  
  
"I did, but *groan* we have to be careful that..."  
  
Thoughts that Frank shouldn't have were flowing into his mind. His Kitten spread out, body glistening with sweat, lips parted in an o as he mewed from Frank's thrusts.  
  
"N-no one's gonna *gasp* know daddy."  
  
Frank found his hands moving to Gee's waist and pulling his down as he thrusted up rubbing their clothed cocks together.  
  
"Fuck Kitten, you feel so good in my lap."  
  
"P-please daddy..."  
  
Gee whimpered, fingers twisting in the back of Frank's shirt.  
  
"...need *gasp*..."  
  
"I got you Kitten, hold on."  
  
Frank changed his grip to slide down to the boy's ass. From here he moved him so that they were perfectly lined up.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Gee gasped out, pushing his hips forward more.  
  
"Pleeease daddy?...n-need... _more_."  
  
"Relax Kitten. I Got you. Daddy's gonna take good care of you."  
  
Gee ground himself down as desperate little whimpers and gasps escaped his parted pink lips. His eyes were closed, his brow furrowed slightly.  
  
Frank knew it would not take much to get the boy off. He pushed his face into his neck and buried it in his long hair. He sucked on his collar bone lightly, knowing it was a turn on for him.  
  
"Ahh daddy p-please...can I..."  
  
"Cum for me Kitten, I want to see you make a mess in your pretty panties."  
  
"Can I t-take m-my shorts off daddy?...pleeease?"  
  
Gee whined.  
  
"Sure Kitten if it makes it easier for you."  
  
Gee nodded before lifting up on his knees to push the fluffy shorts down off his hips and bum, his damp and stretched pink lace panties coming into view.  
  
Frank swallowed hard. He thought he was hard before, but now his cock was throbbing. He pushed his face into the boy's hidden cock and blew hot air lightly through the pink fabric.  
  
"OhGodplease."  
  
Gee squeaked out, his voice high and breathy.  
  
Frank grabbed his ass and kneaded it as he continued to drive the boy crazy.  
  
Gee whimpered, pushing his hands into Frank's hair and tugging unconsciously...his head thrown back and eyes screwed shut.  
  
"Cum for me...now Kitten."  
  
"Daddy..."  
  
Gee shivered...and then he was coming apart.  
  
The warmth of Gee's cum started to soak the panties and Frank began to suck on it.  
  
"OhGod...d-daddy."  
  
Gee trembled, falling back as his eyes slipped closed and fingers clenched in Frank's hair.  
  
Frank caught the boy gently.  
  
"I got you, baby."  
  
He lifted the heavy breathing Kitten up and carried him to his room. He laid him down on the bed and then went and grabbed one of the baby dolls that he had, and after removing his soaked underwear, he cleaned the boy up and redressed him.  
  
"Night night Kitten."  
  
He closed the door and then went to sort himself out.


	14. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It will all work out."  
> Frank cupped his cheek lightly.  
> "Now, go see Lindsey so she can finish your make up."  
> Gee sniffed, looking up at Frank with big sad eyes.  
> "Yes, daddy."  
> He said quietly before turning and leaving the room to find the older girl.  
> Frank watched him go. He needed to do something to ensure that Gee understood that there was a silver lining. A happy ending to everything, but he was so afraid that one wrong move would cause it all to fall.  
> "Christmas."  
> Frank gave himself a deadline that he would figure it out by Christmas. He nodded at himself in the mirror hitching his thumbs in the belt loops and then with a smirk he headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> It's Halloween for Frank and his Kitten and everyone is going to a big party in the city...including Mikey & David.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

It had been a lonely school year for Mikey. David was a senior now and he hardly saw him because classes were in another wing of the school. Even though Mikey still had Pete, they didn't have hardly any classes together this year. It had been over a year since he saw his brother Gee and it hurt more than anything. Also Bob was gone now. He had started college right after he got the last of his tattoo done so they had not even seen it. Mikey's birthday passed quietly. he didn't want a big party like David. It hurt too much. David was still optimistic, but Mikey was losing hope. Now it was going to be Thanksgiving and Bob was coming home and David was excited. Mikey tried to be, he really did. He smiled when David talked about what they were going to do and the plans for Christmas. David said he could feel something in the air. Something big was going to happen. Now though, Mikey was numb and couldn't feel anything. He wondered if he ever would again.  
  
_***Time Stamp: End of October***_  
  
"So we need to pass out duties."  
  
Brendon stood there like he was in charge, making everyone laugh.  
  
"So we have turkey, side dishes, dessert, bread, and uh...drinks! Who's doing what?"  
  
"We are talking about Halloween bozo and who put you in charge anyway?"  
  
Gee giggled as he saw Brendon pout and huff. He stood from Frank's lap and walked over to his bag, sticking his hand inside. He quickly found what he was looking for and pulled it out before walking over to where the other boy had sat down with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Gee leaned down and whispered in his ear, then handed him a piece of paper, and returned to Frank's lap.  
  
"Whoa! Look at me! I'm a handsome motherfucker!"  
  
"Since when?"  
  
Lindsey said, but the smirk on her lips made sure everyone knew she was joking.  
  
Frank hugs Gerard tightly.  
  
"That's my Kitten."  
  
"That's fucking talent man and Gee's tattoos are the most popular on the website. I think half of Manhattan has them!"  
  
Ryan stood next to Lindsey with his arm around her waist.  
  
"So now that Gee found a way to shut Brendon up, what are we doing for Halloween?"  
  
"I heard there was a 90's Halloween party going on at the Cantina. That might be fun."  
  
"There is also a Villans Ball at Gotham Hall."  
  
"That might be fun!"  
  
"What about the Night of the Dead Bar Crawl?"  
  
Ryan glared at Brendon.  
  
"And what does Gee get to do?"  
  
"Oh...sorry Gee, I forgot you weren't old enough to drink."  
  
"And you shouldn't be drinking that much!"  
  
Brendon shrunk away from both Ryan and Bert.  
  
"Okay Strays, cut it out, you're scaring Gee."  
  
Gee had his face tucked into Frank's neck...the fingers of his right hand gripping Frank's shirt, the fingers of his left playing with the hem of his skirt.  
  
"What about the party at Webster Hell. That's a fun time and in costume, no one will think about Gee's age. You only have to be 19 to get in, we can sell that."  
  
Bert looked at Frank.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like fun, what about you Kitten?"  
  
Gee looked up, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. After a moment, he nodded.  
  
"That s-sounds good. Can I pick our costumes daddy?"  
  
He said quietly.  
  
"Of course you can Kitten."  
  
"Hey, uh... am I interrupting?"  
  
Frank looked up and saw a client come in.  
  
"Hey Max, no, I just forgot the time. Come on in."  
  
Ryan lets go of Lindsey and led him to his chair. Frank smiled when he saw the start of one of Gee's artworks on the guy's arm.  
  
"My girlfriend is crazy about it. She wants to come in for one that she saw on the site."  
  
"Which one did she like?"  
  
Lindsey asked as she stepped to Ryan's side.  
  
"The cat paw with the rainbow."  
  
He smiled wistfully as Ryan prepped his arm.  
  
Lindsey smiled wide.  
  
"Ooh...I have been waiting for an opportunity to do that one..."  
  
She pulled a card from out of her bra and handed it over.  
  
"Get her to give me a call and I'll book her in."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Alright, now hold still."  
  
That was Frank's cue to take Gee upstairs.  
  
"Come on Kitten, show me the costumes."  
  
Gee nodded, slipping off of Frank's lap and taking his hand with a smile.  
  
"I did some drawings, and there's a fabric shop near the library. I'm going to _make_ our costumes..."  
  
He looked down timidly for a moment, then back up.  
  
"If that's ok?"  
  
"It is Kitten, but I didn't know you knew how to sew."  
  
Frank led Gee up the stairs to the apartment.  
  
Gee nodded.  
  
"Yeah...I haven't done it in a while, but I can..."  
  
He sighed, shoulders slumping.  
  
"...or we could just buy costumes...it's ok."  
  
"Hey hey..."  
  
Frank stopped Gerard outside the door of the apartment.  
  
"...I am so proud that you want to try and we still have a week so there is time...and you are a creative force when you want to be so I trust you."  
  
Gee smiled up at Frank sweetly, tiptoeing to kiss his cheek.  
  
"Thank you, daddy. Do you want to see my drawings now?"  
  
"Sure Kitten."  
  
Frank opened the door and then entered the apartment.  
  
*

*

*  
  
"Man, I can't wait to pick up my costume. It is going to be the best one there."  
  
"It's generic Spiderman, there is nothing amazing about that. Now what Gee is making himself and I is amazing."  
  
"Whatever, you're just upset cause you know Spiderman could kick Batman's ass any day."  
  
Frank watched Bert walk away smug and snickered. He was planning his own Trick or Treat on Bert and it was going to be amazing. He sent Lindsey and Ryan to pick up the costumes from the shop for the rest of the strays. He made sure there was no way out of this mess for Bert. He would rue the day he picked on the Batman.  
  
*

*

*  
  
"Fuck, why is this one so heavy?"  
  
Ryan struggled into the shop with the costumes.  
  
"What the hell is Bert going to be?"  
  
"It says A Spider Man."  
  
Brendon looked at the tag.  
  
Lindsey set the ones she was carrying down and walked over.  
  
"Shall we peek?..."  
  
She looked around deviously.  
  
"Doesn't look like Bert's here."  
  
"Sure, why not? "  
  
Brendon nodded with a smirk.  
  
Lindsey grabbed the zip on the garment bag and started to pull it open.  
  
"What the fuck is that?"  
  
"It's not Spiderman that's for sure!"  
  
"Nope, it's a Spider Man."  
  
"Bet Frankie had something to do with this."  
  
"Yeah, didn't Bert dis Batman again?"  
  
"Oh man, I can't wait to see Bert's face!"  
  
Lindsey closed the bag back up.  
  
"Let's put these away so Bert won't know, and won't have time to do anything about it."  
  
She grinned mischievously as they took the costume bags into the back and put them in the storage room.  
  
*

*

*  
  
"Daddy?...could you help me please, I'm stuck."  
  
Gee was half in, half out of the ornate black and red dress that he'd ended up having to ask Grant to help him finish...it was worth it though, cos he would've _never_ gotten the ruffles on the train right without the older man's assistance. Grant had even complimented him on his design, and that certainly gave Gee's confidence a boost.  
  
"Sure Kitten. "  
  
Frank walked in wearing a surprisingly well-made pirate outfit.  
  
Gee looked up and smiled wide.  
  
"See daddy?...I _said_ those leather pants would fit you."  
  
He blushed slightly when he noticed just _how_ well they fit him. He felt his cock twitch in his panties and turned away, turning his back toward Frank.  
  
"I can't get the top of my dress up. Can you?"  
  
"I sure can Kitten."  
  
Frank moved in front of Gee and helped him slip his delicate arms into the openings. He then moved the fabric up and helped it lay on his shoulders. He then moved behind and brought the zipper up.  
  
"There we go."  
  
Gee looked back over his shoulder and smiled softly.  
  
"Thank you, daddy."  
  
He already had on his stockings, that were black with red ribbon detailing at the tops to match his dress, his black and red heeled converse boots with the turned down furry tops, the choker collar he'd made, and the black filigree bracelet and attached ring he'd found in a thrift shop near the library.  
  
Now all he needed was his lady's black pirate hat with its black feathers and red ribbons, and the masquerade mask that Frank had gotten him, but refused to show him because he said it was a surprise.  
  
He picked up the hat off of the end of his bed and fiddled with the edging for a moment, eyes down.  
  
"Can I see the masks now daddy?...please?"  
  
He looked up through his long lashes.  
  
"Baby, you look amazing. You really outdid yourself for these costumes. I can't wait for everyone else to see them."  
  
Frank rubbed Gee's shoulders lightly.  
  
"You don't think this is too much?"  
  
Gee said quietly, looking down at himself with a small frown.  
  
"Not at all Kitten. We could probably enter the costume contest and..."  
  
"FRANK ANTHONY IERO GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!"  
  
Gee jumped, eyes wide toward the door at Bert's angry shout.  
  
Frank started to laugh.  
  
"I guess Bertie found his costume."  
  
Gee tilted his head, frowning in confusion.  
  
"But...but isn't h-he going a-as Spider-Man?"  
  
He asked timidly, shaking slightly.  
  
"Suuuure he is."  
  
Frank was still cracking up when Bert shoved Gee's door open and walked in carrying when looked like a black rug with legs.  
  
"You did this!"  
  
Gee squinted at the thing, backing up a step.  
  
"W-what is it?"  
  
He asked nervously.  
  
"It's a giant fucking Spider!"  
  
Bert huffed staring daggers at Frank.  
  
Gee stepped back again.  
  
"A s-spider?"  
  
"Yeah, if it was a fucking cuddly stuffed animal!"  
  
Gee frowned.  
  
"Spiders aren't c-cuddly."  
  
He mumbled as he edged over to his bed to pick up his Kitty stuffie and hug it to his chest.  
  
Bert scowled and then slipped on the costume.  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
Gee just blinked at him for a moment, his head tilted. Then he started giggling.  
  
"You _do_ look cuddly! Can I cuddle you?"  
  
He giggled, dropping Kitty on the bed and heading toward his friend, making grabby hands at him.  
  
Bert sighed and took the boy into his arms. When he lifted them, the three legs attached to each rose up too on their strings and that is when Frank lost it.  
  
"Oh my God Bert, you look...I can't!"  
  
Frank fell to the ground and started cracking up.  
  
"See! I knew you did this!"  
  
Gee giggled again.  
  
"Don't be mad Bert. Daddy made you look cute."  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
Gee looked up, sticking out his bottom lip and fluttering his eyelashes at Bert.  
  
"Pleeease?"  
  
Frank knew that Bert could not resist Gee when he pouted like that.  
  
"Please, Bert? It won't be the same without you there."  
  
Gee said in his most innocent voice.  
  
"Ugh, fine I'll go."  
  
"Yey!"  
  
Gee cheered excitedly, tiptoeing to kiss Bert's stubbly cheek. He pulled back and gave a disapproving look.  
  
"Now go shave cos you're not going out like _that_."  
  
Bert grimaced and it looked so ridiculous in the costume that Frank had to hold back again.  
  
"Okay, Gee."  
  
He trudged out looking like a sad beetle.  
  
Gee turned on his blood red heels and grinned at Frank.  
  
"So can I see the masks now daddy?"  
  
Frank looked at the time.  
  
"I think I made you wait long enough."  
  
Frank went to his room and returned. He was carrying two very ornate wire masks.  
  
Gee gasped, his hands going to his mouth, then his right hand reaching out, delicate fingers tracing the fine filigree.  
  
"They're beautiful daddy."  
  
He breathed, eyes wide and fixed on the black wires and jewels.  
  
"Just like you, Kitten."  
  
Frank had Gee turn around and face the mirror and then slipped the delicate mask on him.  
  
Gee looked at himself in the mirror. That couldn't really be _him_...could it?  
  
His breath hitched slightly as a tear slipped down his cheek, and past his red painted lips.  
  
"Kitten what's wrong?"  
  
Gee smiled shakily at Frank in the mirror.  
  
"Nothing daddy I...I just wish David and Mikey could see me like this...they'd be proud of me..."  
  
He turned to face Frank, looking up through his lashes and the delicate mask.  
  
"...wouldn't they?"  
  
"They would Kitten, you have come so far since living on the streets and doing what you had to do to survive. No one would ever fault you for that, but now you have a home, a job, and are looking healthy and feeling happy...at least I hope you are?"  
  
Gee smiled and nodded.  
  
"I am daddy...I just miss them is all..."  
  
He sighed, turning away to pick up the second mask and stepping behind Frank to put it on him.  
  
"But I guess I'll forget in time."  
  
He said wistfully as he tied Frank's mask in place.  
  
"Nonsense baby, once you turn 18 and no one can tell you no, we are going to go back and find your brothers and let them know you are alright."  
  
Gee shook his head violently, eyes wide as he stepped back.  
  
"No! N-no, I c-can't...my f-f-father..."  
  
He didn't want to ruin his make-up, but he couldn't stop the tears that fell.  
  
"I c-can't."  
  
"Your father will have no power when you are 18 baby. Trust me."  
  
He held the stray tightly against his chest.  
  
"It will all work out."  
  
Frank cupped his cheek lightly.  
  
"Now, go see Lindsey so she can finish your make up."  
  
Gee sniffed, looking up at Frank with big sad eyes.  
  
"Yes, daddy."  
  
He said quietly before turning and leaving the room to find the older girl.  
  
Frank watched him go. He needed to do something to ensure that Gee understood that there was a silver lining. A happy ending to everything, but he was so afraid that one wrong move would cause it all to fall.  
  
"Christmas."  
  
Frank gave himself a deadline that he would figure it out by Christmas. He nodded at himself in the mirror hitching his thumbs in the belt loops and then with a smirk he headed out the door.  
  
*

*

*  
  
"Pete, you are a fucking moron!"  
  
"I swear it said 16+!"  
  
"Well, now you know better!"  
  
Mikey, Pete and David were standing outside of Webster Hall arguing. Pete saw the site and told them that the age was 16+, but when they got there, they found it was 19+. Now they were stuck in the City till the next train and nothing to do.  
  
David sighed.  
  
"Maybe there's an all-ages party somewhere else."  
  
He wasn't very hopeful, though, as most places would have sold tickets online, or have enormous lines to get in.  
  
"It's seven on Halloween night, everything is sold out."  
  
Mikey sighed.  
  
"Come on, let's just head for the subway and wait for the next train. We can grab something to eat at least."  
  
(time passes)  
  
"Have I told you how amazing you look tonight Honey?"  
  
Ryan had not stopped drooling over Lindsey's Harley Quinn from Suicide Squad outfit.  
  
"As do you, my dear Joker..."  
  
Lindsey grinned, an arm slung over her boyfriend's shoulder.  
  
"Wait...is that?..."  
  
She broke away from the group and ran on her dangerously high heels toward another group. Gee saw her go, but was shivering in his costume and glad when Frank ushered him inside.  
  
"Well if it isn't my favorite Halloween babies..."  
  
She grinned, putting one arm around Mikey's shoulders, and the other around Pete's.  
  
"What you doin' out here in the cold?"  
  
Mikey jumped when a strange woman put her arm around him. He looked up and saw the mask, but then she lifted it and he smiled.  
  
"Lynz."  
  
"Hi kid...you guys Trick or Treating, or are you going to party with us, guys?"  
  
"Well we were going to go to the party, but Pete here didn't read the fine print that said 19+. David is the oldest and only 17."  
  
"I said I was fucking sorry!"  
  
Pete was pouting which looked stupid dressed as a zombie.  
  
Lindsey laughed.  
  
"Don't sweat it...I know the guy on the door. If you all promise me you won't try to drink, I'll get you in."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
David said from behind his bat mask, that nearly covered his entire face.  
  
"Sure, why not?..."  
  
Lindsey shrugged with a grin.  
  
"Come on..."  
  
She turned them and pulled them over to where Ryan, Brendon and Bert were stood waiting.  
  
"Look who I found!"  
  
Bert looked over and saw Pete and tried to hide, which was nearly impossible.  
  
"Bert, is that you?"  
  
Pete looked in wonder at the giant cuddly bug.  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"You look..."  
  
Bert waited for it.  
  
"...so fucking cute!"  
  
He ran up and hugged Bert tightly. He wanted to rub his face in the fur, but it would ruin his make up.  
  
David leaned into his brother's ear and whispered.  
  
"Why is Pete hugging a giant spider?"  
  
"Looong story. Tell ya later."  
  
"So are you guys joining us?"  
  
Ryan was trying not to laugh at Pete.  
  
"Yeah, we are."  
  
"Awesome, well then let's go!"  
  
They got in line and as Lindsey said, they got in no problem. In fact in costume no one even asked their name, just because they had "no ID" they could not drink. That was fine with them because no one liked to.  
  
Pete stuck to Bert like glue and frowned when lots of girls came up to him and wanted to take their picture and cuddle him. Pete felt stupidly territorial.  
  
*

*

*  
  
Frank was having fun dancing with Gee. Here he was able to move in close and grab his hips as they danced slow or sometimes silly to Halloween favourites.  
  
Gee swayed his body against Frank's as the music pounded around them. He had his arms around Frank's shoulders and his head tipped back, eyes closed.  
  
"Whatcha thinking baby?"  
  
Gee opened his eyes and looked at Frank with a soft smile on his painted lips.  
  
"Just about how happy I am with you."  
  
"I'm so glad to hear that Kitten because I am very happy being with you and when your birthday comes around again, I will be even happier."  
  
It took Gee a confused moment to realise what Frank meant...when he did, his eyes went wide and he blushed almost as red as the trims on his dress. He swatted half-heartedly at Frank's shoulder with an embarrassed giggle.  
  
"Daddy!...not here."  
  
Frank laughed and leaned in to kiss him.  
  
"Come on Kitten, let's get some punch."  
  
*

*

*  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"No no, thank you."  
  
Bert smiled as another partygoer took a pic with him. Maybe this costume was not so bad.  
  
Pete pouted, leaning against the wall next to him. He didn't mean to be jealous...he just was.  
  
"Hey Bert, we're gonna get a drink, you want something?"  
  
Ryan had been dancing with Lindsey and had worked up a thirst.  
  
"You too Pete..."  
  
Lindsey added.  
  
"My treat."  
  
Pete smiled slightly.  
  
"Can I have a Coke please?"  
  
"Sure kid...Bert?"  
  
"I'll take some of the punch."  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
Pete said quickly.  
  
Bert looked at Pete. He looked like an excited puppy. He didn't want to say no.  
  
"Sure kiddo, you can help them."  
  
Pete shook his head.  
  
"It's ok, I'll get them."  
  
"Oh...well...okay."  
  
Ryan watched the boy leave with a little spring in his step.  
  
"Man Bert, he has it bad for you huh?"  
  
"Don't remind me, you know how old he is."  
  
Ryan chuckled and Bert sighed.  
  
*

*

*  
  
Frank was getting Gee and him punch while Gee was telling yet another party goer about his costume when he overheard a commotion near the bar.  
  
"Sorry kid, it says you aren't 21. I don't even think you are 19 honestly."  
  
Pete swallowed heavily...he didn't want to cry in public.  
  
"But...but I said I'd get the drinks for my friends."  
  
Frank walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Pete, did you grab the punch, I kind of ran out of hands."  
  
"You know him? Is he even old enough to be here?"  
  
"Well technically his birthday is Monday, but they were cool with it at the door."  
  
"So the punch isn't for him?"  
  
"Nah, I'm a more responsible brother than that."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise you were family."  
  
"Adopted, but yeah."  
  
"Right so let me get a tray."  
  
The guy walked away.  
  
Pete looked at Frank.  
  
"Frank!...thank you, I didn't even think when I told Bert I'd grab the drinks."  
  
"It's okay kiddo. Lindsey told me you guys were here. Hey you should meet my boyfriend..."  
  
Frank turned around, but Gee was gone.  
  
"Ugh, he slipped away again. Well maybe later."  
  
"Sure, ok..."  
  
Pete grinned.  
  
"I can take the drinks if you need to go find him."  
  
"Yeah, go on, i trust you."  
  
Frank waved and watched Pete go. As he looked he felt a tap on his shoulder and an arm wind around his waist.  
  
"Where'd you go Kitten?"  
  
"Just to the lady's room daddy...did you miss me?"  
  
"You know I did. Come on let's dance more."  
  
Frank swept Gee on to the dance floor and into his arms.  
  
(time passes)  
  
"Here you go."  
  
Pete gave Ryan and Lindsey their drinks and was about to give Bert his when he saw something that he did not like. Some girl dressed like Little Miss Muffet, but there was nothing cute about it, practically sitting on Bert's lap.  
  
"Well aren't you the cutest and cuddliest spider here. I'd like to invite you to my place for my curds and...whey."  
  
Pete huffed and walked over, holding out Bert's drink with a dejected look on his face. He should've known this would happen...he wasn't even old enough to get the drinks without Frank's help.  
  
"Here's your punch."  
  
Bert lit up when he saw Pete. He had been trying to get rid of this woman for the past 15 min.  
  
"Hey thanks babe."  
  
"Babe, this little boy. Oh no honey, you need a queen bee not some little fly to keep you happy."  
  
Pete hung his head a little.  
  
"I should go find Mikey anyway."  
  
He said, turning to go.  
  
Bert grabbed for Pete and pulled him in close.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart..."  
  
He said, looking at the girl.  
  
"...but it is my fault that you cannot see under my costume the tattoo that I have of my boyfriend's name. Also you were making me really uncomfortable to the point that I feel sexually harassed."  
  
Pete went wide-eyed while Lindsey started giggling behind him.  
  
"I am thinking that maybe we need to get one of the security people."  
  
Ryan gave a stern look to the woman. She backed off right away.  
  
"Well you should have said something instead of leading me on like that."  
  
"He did no such thing 'Little Miss Slutbags'..."  
  
Lindsey said with one hand on her hip.  
  
"You just sat down cos you think you're all that but honey?...I can _totally_ see your roots..."  
  
She giggled.  
  
"And your cellulite."  
  
The girl gasped.  
  
Bert was uncomfortable with the whole thing.  
  
"Come on Pete, let's get out of here."  
  
Pete nodded, at a loss for words as he took Bert's hand.  
  
Bert pushed through the crowd in his overstuffed costume till they were outside in the smoking section. He took out a cigarette and then remembered this was a rental.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
Bert shimmied out of the costume and put it aside.  
  
Pete stood awkwardly blushing when he saw Bert in nothing but a pink t-shirt and black boxers.  
  
"Aren't you cold?"  
  
He asked quietly.  
  
"That costume is roasting me like a sausage. This breeze feels amazing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Pete couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
Bert smoked his cigarette as he watched the boy.  
  
"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in there."  
  
Pete shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm ok."  
  
"Still, I shouldn't have grabbed you like that or used you."  
  
Pete smiled and blushed more.  
  
"I liked _that_...I just didn't like _her_."  
  
He pointed back inside where the girl was currently toe to toe with a smirking Lindsey as security approached her from behind.  
  
"You liked...oh."  
  
Bert felt himself blushing now.  
  
"Pete, you know we can't...I mean not that I...what I mean is..."  
  
Pete swallowed and looked away.  
  
"I know you don't like me like that, it's ok I get it...I'm just a kid."  
  
"No no no!"  
  
Bert grabbed for the boy even though he just apologised for grabbing him before. He pulled him into a warm hug.  
  
"It's the opposite. I like you too much that I have to keep reminding myself that we can't..."  
  
Bert whispered in his ear so no one could hear them.  
  
Pete melted against Bert for a moment before remembering that the older man was essentially in his underwear, and starting to blush and stutter.  
  
"Um we um...we err...we _could_...if we didn't, you know...do...you know...it?"  
  
"No no no, I can wait...I mean....if you...I don't..."  
  
Pete looked up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing...I...we should get back inside. I'm sure your friends are worried about you."  
  
Pete shook his head.  
  
"Last I saw them, they were trying to out trick each other..."  
  
He grinned at the confused look on Bert's face.  
  
"It's a Way thing."  
  
"Uh...okay."  
  
Bert figured it was the school they come from or something.  
  
"How about we go get something to eat then?"  
  
Pete nodded.  
  
"Sounds good but...you should probably get dressed first..."  
  
He wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Or not?"  
  
"Ah...I have some jeans in the car."  
  
Bert quickly texted Frank and then headed to the car. He grabbed his jeans and stowed away the costume.  
  
"Come on Kiddo pizza on me."  
  
Pete grinned.  
  
"Cool."  
  
He shot a text to Mikey, then got into the car.  
  
*

*

*  
  
"Well thanks for letting us hang out with you guys. Sorry we have to cut out, but we can't miss the last train."  
  
Mikey hugged both Ryan and Lindsey and texted Pete to make sure Bert would bring him to the station on time. They waved and headed out.  
  
"They are such nice kids. One of them though...he looked really familiar...I mean from what I could see under the mask."  
  
Ryan held Lindsey close as they waited for the winners of the various costume contests to be called.  
  
"I thought that too."  
  
Lindsey murmured, but before she could think on it more, the music cut out and the m.c started talking loudly to get everyone's attention.  
  
"HELLO HELLO NEW YORK CITYYYY..."  
  
Everyone cheered even louder back.  
  
"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT...SETTLE DOWN...So we're gonna start announcing the winners of the costume competition in just a moment..."  
  
Everyone cheered again.  
  
"OK QUIET YOU NOISY LOT..."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"So, we have four categories you could win, but I'm gonna call _all_ the winners up before I say who won what...ok? So, can we have the following people up to the stage area please?...Jack Peters...Lucy Granger..."  
  
A boy dressed as a very convincing werewolf, and a girl dressed as a broken porcelain doll walked up to their friend's cheers.  
  
"...and as couples...Frank and Gee Iero...and Tom O'Brian and Carly Johnson."  
  
Gee nearly fainted, his hands gripping quickly to Frank's coat.  
  
"Did he s-say _us_?"  
  
He asked weakly, looking up at Frank as a couple dressed as a zombie bride and groom walked past them toward the stage.  
  
"I guess so baby."  
  
Frank helped Gee up the stairs. He could hear their friends catcalling them.  
  
"So I'm going to do the solos first..."  
  
The m.c announced as everyone quietened down a little.  
  
"We have the prize for cutest costume, and the prize for best..."  
  
Everyone started hollering their opinions.  
  
"ALRIGHT SHUT UP...IT'S ALREADY BEEN DECIDED!..."  
  
The crowd quietened again.  
  
"So the cutest costume prize of $100 in gift cards goes to...LUCY!"  
  
The crowd roared and the broken doll jumped up and down in glee and kissed the m.c when he handed her an envelope.  
  
"OK OK, CALM DOWN...so, that means that the best costume prize of $500 in gift cards goes to JACK! CONGRATS MAN!"  
  
Everyone was cheering and Gee was pretty sure he would of passed out or run away if Frank hadn't been holding him so close.  
  
"ALRIGHT...SO ONTO THE COUPLES!...The cutest couple prize of $100 in gift cards goes to...FRANK AND GEE!"  
  
Gee fainted in Frank's arms.  
  
Frank caught the boy, used to this reaction. He just can't handle it. Frank assured everyone that he was fine and took the prize money and little trophy.  
  
The m.c carried on, his eyes flicking to Gee a couple of times, nervous that he might get sued for causing him to faint, or something.  
  
"Ok...so that leaves the best couple's costumes prize of $500 in gift cards that goes to...TOM AND CARLY!"  
  
After the prize was handed over, the m.c grabbed everyone's attention again before they turned away.  
  
"BEFORE YOU GO BACK TO GETTING SHIT-FACED...we actually have one more prize. By popular demand, we have a people's choice cutest costume award. Is there a Bert McCracken here?"  
  
Ryan looked around and didn't see him.  
  
"What do you want with him?"  
  
Frank moved over to the m.c, carefully cradling Gee.  
  
"He won...isn't he here?"  
  
He actually went and gave a friend a ride home."  
  
"Oh, well...wait, you know him?"  
  
"Oh yes, he came with our group tonight."  
  
"Oh, ok then. Could you give him this?"  
  
The m.c held out an envelope with Bert's name scrawled on the front.  
  
"I sure can and thank you on behalf of him."  
  
Frank smiled and waved the envelope.  
  
Everyone cheered, but none louder than Lindsey and Ryan.  
  
Frank carried Gee down the stairs and over to Ryan.  
  
"Here, take him, I'm gonna take a leak and we can get going."  
  
Frank carefully handed Gee over and then headed to the bathroom. He went to push the door open when he heard a telltale moan and closed it quickly. Not giving a shit about gender norms he went into the women's bathroom, explained the situation and then quietly used the stall. The woman inside laughed and appreciated him being there because her zipper had gotten stuck in her hair and Frank sorted her out. When he came out of the bathroom he walked right into someone.  
  
"Oh man, I'm sorry...Brendon?!"  
  
Brendon was drunk, far beyond drunk. His ring master's costume was in complete disarray and Frank couldn't mistake the smell coming from him.  
  
"Oh no Brendon you didn't...that wasn't you?"  
  
Brendon giggled again and leaned heavily on Frank as he did a drunk 'shh' to him. Frank sighed and picked the younger man up, tossing him over his back.  
  
"We are going to have a talk tomorrow when you get over your hangover my dear stray."  
  
He went back to the other strays.  
  
"Again?..."  
  
Lindsey said, rolling her eyes when she saw her intoxicated friend.  
  
"Time to go I think."  
  
She smirked and then led her friends out into the night.


	15. Christmas Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So Kitten, what do you want for Christmas this year?"  
> Frank nuzzled his cheek. Gee closed his eyes, stilling as tears slipped from his eyes.<  
> "I j-just want my f-family back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you all have been waiting for.

Halloween had been so much fun and Mikey swore that Pete was walking on air after his encounter with Bert the giant Spider Man. Now it was November and the snow was falling in Jersey. Bob was set to come home on Wednesday for Thanksgiving. They were all getting together on Black Friday for a major gaming marathon. Also Bob had said the tattoo healed nicely and they were excited to see it.  
  
***Time Stamp: The Day After Thanksgiving***  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Dude, it's been forever!"  
  
David and Mikey hugged Bob tightly and then got outPetethe way as pete pounced on him.  
  
"Bobby!"  
  
Bob removed Pete and patted him on the head.  
  
"Lets go guys! We have all night for this shit! The pizza is on the way and mom got us chips, salsa, and soda!"  
  
"Sweet!"  
  
Bob took off his jacket and then his hoodie. His shirt sleeve slid up and Mikey gasped.  
  
"Bob...your tattoo..."  
  
"Yeah, isn't it amazing! I get so many compliments on it and I actually see a lot of this guys' work on campus!"  
  
"That...that's...David look..."  
  
David came over. He looked and grabbed Bob's arm.  
  
"What shop did you get this at?"  
  
"The one in the city. The guys and that girl we met at your birthday."  
  
"Fuck the games, we need to get down there right now."  
  
"Wait...what the fuck is going on!?"  
  
"Gee designed your tattoo."  
  
*

*

*  
  
"If I see another piece of turkey it will be too soon."  
  
Brendon groaned in his chair.  
  
"So you don't want that roast turkey sub for lunch?"  
  
Bert ducked as Brendon missed with a magazine.  
  
Gee giggled from his seat on Frank's lap, where he had been pulled before lunch was served, and now wasn't allowed to get up.  
  
"I-I'll eat it if y-you don't want it."  
  
He giggled out quietly.  
  
"Gee you're a turkey."  
  
Bert hit Brendon and Ryan laughed. His arms draped around Lindsey.  
  
"So Kitten, what do you want for Christmas this year?"  
  
Frank nuzzled his cheek.  
  
Gee's giggle died down and he shrugged, dropping his head so his hair fell in front of his face.  
  
"I'm ok..."  
  
He said quietly.  
  
"Y-you don't have t-to get me anything."  
  
"Gee..."  
  
All the Strays turned to him.  
  
"You said you wouldn't do that anymore."  
  
Gee looked up through his hair, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.  
  
"No really...I...I don't need anything."  
  
"TICKLE ATTACK!"  
  
All the strays jumped up and ascended on Gee, pulling him from Frank's lap and tickling him mercilessly.  
  
"Ahhh...nononononononononononono...stOP!"  
  
Gee cried out, thrashing and laughing uncontrollably, swatting at their hands ineffectually.  
  
"Not till you stop being a gloomy gus and tell us what you want for Christmas!"  
  
Gee stopped laughing as his lip started to wobble.  
  
"I just..."  
  
"Come on tell us."  
  
"Please Gee?"  
  
Gee closed his eyes, stilling as tears slipped from his eyes.  
  
"I j-just want my f-family back."  
  
All the strays stopped.  
  
"Gee..."  
  
"We didn't..."  
  
"We're sorry..."  
  
"Alright that's it, fun's over."  
  
Frank scooped Gee up.  
  
"You guys handle the shop, I'm taking Gee upstairs."  
  
Frank carried him to the apartment.  
  
Gee buried his face into Frank's neck.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He whispered against the tattooed skin.  
  
"No Kitten don't apologize, if I could I would give you your family back, if I had that power."  
  
Frank carried Gee into the bedroom. He and Frank had been sharing a room since they talked. He laid the boy down and crawled in after him.  
  
Gee curled himself into a ball with his knees to his chest, his little black skirt sliding up his thighs as he sniffed quietly.  
  
"N-no...I'm sorry I r-ruined lunch."  
  
"You didn't ruin anything Kitten."  
  
Frank pulled Gee into his arms. He shushed him softly.  
  
"The Strays had good intentions, they just didn't think, that's all."  
  
"But they w-were having fun and now..."  
  
"Stop it, stop thinking and sleep."  
  
Frank kissed Gee deeply to push everything out of his mind.  
  
Gee gasped slightly before relaxing into the kiss, whining slightly as he pressed himself as close to Frank as he could get.  
  
Frank continued to make out with the Stray till he was breathless.  
  
"Let's take a nap."  
  
Gee panted slightly before nodding with a yawn.  
  
"Ok daddy..."  
  
He snuggled against Frank's chest.  
  
"Y-you'll stay with me...right?"  
  
He looked up at Frank with big wet eyes.  
  
"I promise you Kitten that I am not going anywhere."  
  
Frank kissed him again and then they both settled down to sleep.  


* * *

  
"Is there anything left other than to mop Lynz?"  
  
Ryan was pushing the last of the dirt into the dust bin. He had been closing ever since he and Lindsey got together. It was just easier and it was a nice break from Brendon and Bert honestly.  
  
"Sweet, than I can do this."  
  
Ryan dropped the broom as Lindsey passed by him and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I want to lay you in my chair and drive you crazy till you can't stand it."  
  
Lindsey's breath hitched as Ryan's breath ghosted the skin of her neck.  
  
"Easy tiger...let me at least lock the door before you rock my world."  
  
She giggled, but made no real effort to pull away.  
  
"It's six on Black Friday, who wants a tattoo now anyway?"  
  
Ryan pulled one of Lindsey's thighs up to his hip.  
  
"You wanna take the chance that there isn't some idiot out there right now...just about to walk through those doors and see you bending me over your workstation?..."  
  
Lindsey raised an eyebrow at Ryan.  
  
"Cos if you can handle the wrath of Frank when he finds out...then lets do it."  
  
She challenged with a wink.  
  
Ryan was about to answer when the door banged open.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
David demanded as he walked in with Mikey and Bob right behind him.  
  
Lindsey's eyes went wide, quickly pulling herself away from Ryan and straightening out her clothes.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Lindsey was suddenly at a loss for words...a rare occurrence indeed. She looked at Ryan for his input.  
  
"Where is who?"  
  
Ryan looked at the two boys that he knew and the one he didn't...but there was something familiar about him.  
  
"Our brother..."  
  
David grabbed Mikey's hand and pulled him to his side.  
  
"Where is Gee?"  
  
Ryan looked at Lindsey and then looked at the boy...the very familiar looking boy. Before he could say anything, Lindsey jumped in.  
  
"The artist is your _brother_?..."  
  
She made herself sound confused.  
  
"We didn't know, he wanted to stay anonymous."  
  
"Wait, I thought Kitten G. was a girl. I mean look at the art. I figured G stood for Gina or Gwen or something and she was too worried to admit she was designing tattoos."  
  
Ryan played along knowing Lindsey must have a plan.  
  
"You thought Gee was a girl?"  
  
Mikey looked at David. He guessed it was possible.  
  
David frowned slightly.  
  
"You mean you haven't met him?...how do you get the designs?"  
  
"Oh, they are scanned in on the computer. The money is all done through Pay Pal too."  
  
"But you have a way to contact him right?...I mean you _must_ have."  
  
David persisted.  
  
"Well Frank does, he's the owner of the store..."  
  
"Yeah, he's the dude who did the tight filagree work on my tat."  
  
"Right, but he doesn't live here. Plus it's Thanksgiving weekend so he's away visiting family and then he,s going on vacation with his wife."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know he was married."  
  
"Yeah, so he won't be back till almost Christmas."  
  
"Fuck..."  
  
David groaned, deflating somewhat, his hand coming up to rub at his eyes.  
  
"I thought this was it...I thought we'd found him."  
  
"Well after the holiday, I will get in touch with Frank and see what he knows about the artist that you say could be your brother."  
  
"He _is_ our brother!...we'd know his artwork anywhere."  
  
"Alright little man, calm down. We've done what we can here today. Now it's late and we have a long drive to get home."  
  
David gave Bob a look before turning back to the two tattoo artists, who he realised he didn't know the names of.  
  
"Ok well, if you _could_ talk to the owner and get him to call me or Mikey?..."  
  
He sighed, grabbing a pen from his coat pocket.  
  
"Do you have something I could write our numbers on?"  
  
Lindsey handed him a piece of paper from Ryan's station, and David wrote their names and numbers down before handing it back.  
  
"Thanks guys and everyone loves the ink. A lot of the guys and girls have it on campus."  
  
Bob said, ushering David and Mikey back to the door. Ryan watched the boys leave and then locked the door. he turned to his girlfriend.  
  
"Alright, what are you planning? Why couldn't we just run upstairs and get Gee?"  
  
Lindsey grinned, stepping over to wrap her arms around Ryan's shoulders and lightly kiss his lips before pulling back a little.  
  
"Because dear Ryan, Gee said he wanted his family for Christmas...so I think that's exactly what we should give him."  
  
"Oh...oh! You little devil you."  
  
Lindsey winked.  
  
"You know it. Now...where were we before we were interrupted?"  
*

*

*  
  
"Snow!"  
  
Brendon kicked up the powder in the back yard of the shop. Ryan grumbled.  
  
"Fucking child."  
  
Gee giggled as he watched them, snuggled up under Frank's arm in his fluffy black hooded coat and winter white furry boots.  
  
"I like the snow, but it's too c-cold to play in."  
  
He said quietly, smiling up at Frank.  
  
"Maybe if you wore more than a skirt out here, it wouldn't be so cold."  
  
Gee huffed slightly and moved out from Frank's arms.  
  
"I'm g-going in where it's w-warm."  
  
He mumbled quietly as he headed toward the door.  
  
"Look what you did asshole."  
  
Frank punched Brendon in the arm and then ran after Gee.  
  
Gee opened the door and slipped inside, letting it close behind him but he'd barely taken three steps when he heard the door opening again, and turned his head to see Frank there.  
  
"You d-didn't have to come in...I was g-gonna make everyone hot ch-chocolate."  
  
He said quietly, his small smile not quite reaching his eyes.  
  
"Kitten...don't lie to me, you were bothered by what the block head said."  
  
Frank moved behind Gee and kissed part of his exposed neck.  
  
Gee whimpered quietly at the touch, but shook his head.  
  
"I'm ok daddy."  
  
"Kitten..."  
  
Frank put a possessive hand on Gee's hip.  
  
"...what did we say about lying to daddy?"  
  
Gee swallowed, his lip trembling a little. His eyes dropped to the floor.  
  
"That it's bad, daddy."  
  
"Now I don't want to punish my baby a week before Christmas cause then Santa will find out and put him on the naughty list."  
  
Gee gasped a small shaky breath.  
  
"I'm sorry daddy."  
  
"Now tell daddy the truth."  
  
Gee sniffed, eyes still cast down.  
  
"Brendon did u-upset me...I d-don't think he likes that I w-wear skirts daddy."  
  
"That's not true, I think you look great in skirts Gee, I just think you should have leggings on in the snow so we can play!"  
  
Brendon came in and Frank moved, hugging Gee.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
  
Gee shrugged slightly, turning his face away a little.  
  
" 's ok."  
  
He whispered.  
  
"Kitten, how about you go put on some leggings and then go play in the snow with the other strays."  
  
Gee looked up at Frank slowly.  
  
"Ok daddy."  
  
He tiptoed and kissed Frank's cheek lightly before turning and heading up the stairs to change.  
  
"I'm sorry Frankie, I didn't think..."  
  
"It's okay Brendon. Hey do you know what Lindsey and Ryan have been up to lately?"  
  
"You mean besides each other?"  
  
Brendon giggled and Frank scoffed.  
  
"No shit, Ryan has to keep disinfecting his whole area each day. No, they are being really secretive and I can't figure it out. Even Bert is confused."  
  
"Sorry Frankie, they aren't telling me anything either."  
  
"Who's not telling you anything?"  
  
Gee asked brightly as he skipped back down the stairs wearing the same outfit as before, but with the addition of thick winter white leggings. He jumped the last three steps, straight into Frank's arms as he giggled and turned happy and curious eyes toward Brendon, his upset from before; forgotten.  
  
"Frankie thinks Ryan and Lynz are planning something."  
  
Brendon took Gee's hand when Frank let him go.  
  
"Come one Gee. Do you wanna build a snow man?"  
  
Brendon sang off key for fun.  
  
Gee giggled and nodded, then started to sing along as they headed outside into the snow.  
  
Frank shook his head and went to make the hot chcolate that Gee mentioned.  


* * *

  
"Are you sure this is gonna work?"  
  
Ryan was nervous. everything had to be perfect in order to get them all at the right place at the right time. Bert was playing a role he didn't even understand.  
  
"So you want me to invite Pete and his friends to Central Park on Christmas Eve because you have a surprise for them?"  
  
Lindsey nodded, wrapping her arms around Ryan's waist from behind and resting her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"Yep, that's right."  
  
"You really hate me."  
  
Bert huffed, but pulled out his phone and started texting Pete.  
  
"Honey...what if this doesn't work?"  
  
Lindsey grinned, pressing a kiss to the side of Ryan's neck before answering.  
  
"It will. Have faith in Christmas miracles sweet cheeks."  
  
(time passes)  
  
"I don't know how you talked us into this Pete."  
  
Mikey never expected to be on a train for the city on Christmas eve with his best friend and his brother.  
  
"This is either going to be really lame, or immensely cool..."  
  
David said thoughtfully as he stared out of the window at the snow covered ground.  
  
"I'm kinda betting on lame though."  
  
"It'll be cool guys...you'll see."  
  
Pete chirped.  
  
"It's gonna be sooo cool! Bert says the park is amazing and full of Christmas magic!"  
  
Pete was waving his arms about and Mikey rolled his eyes and ducked.  
  
David sighed and looked at Pete.  
  
"You got it bad dude... _seriously_."  
  
He shook his head and turned back to the window.  
  
Mikey wondered what Gee was doing at that moment. As he looked out the window the snow started to fall.  
  
"Merry Christmas Gee. I hope you are happy wherever you are."  
  
*

*

*  
  
"I never saw Central Park at Christmas before..."  
  
Gee said with a smile as he snuggled against Frank's side, tucked up under his arm.  
  
"Will there be lots of people daddy?"  
  
"There will be and we can go ice skating and take a ride in a carriage drawn by horses and I will buy you fresh roasted chestnuts...and if you start singing Brendon I will cut yours off and roast _them_."  
  
"Awww, you're no fun Frankie."  
  
Brendon pouted and Bert slung an arm around him.  
  
Gee giggled then looked up at Frank.  
  
"I used to be g-good at ice s-skating daddy...I could do spins and everything..."  
  
His smile slipped slightly and he looked down.  
  
"I used to skate w-with David and Mikey."  
  
"Maybe it will happen again. You never know baby."  
  
Gee shook his head sadly, before burying his face in Frank's coat.  
  
"I'll never see them again...I know that."  
  
He mumbled quietly.  
  
"It's Christmas Kitten, a time for true miracles."  
  
"Come on Gee, let's go ice skating."  
  
Ryan grabbed Gee's hand and pulled him away. Lindsey walked up and took Frank's arm.  
  
"I know you too well, you are hiding something Lynz."  
  
Lindsey smiled innocently at Frank.  
  
"I don't know _what_ you could possibly mean."  
  
Frank rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever, come on I'll get you hot chocolate."  
  
Lindsey grinned wide, her eyes sparkling as they headed along the snowy path.  
  
"You know the way to a girl's heart Frankie...shame your's is taken, and you're, y' know... _gay_."  
  
Frank laughed and swatted her playfully as then headed off in the direction of the vendor.  


* * *

  
"It's fucking cold out here Pete!"  
  
Mikey was grumbling as he pulled himself into his hoodie tighter.  
  
"There is hot chocolate around here, I see everyone with it. Ah! There is it!"  
  
Pete took off ahead of the brothers to the cart.  
  
David rolled his eyes, grabbing Mikey's hand.  
  
"Come on Mikes...we better go after him else we'll loose him...he's like a fucking five year old sometimes."  
  
"Tell me about it. Gee used to say he..."  
  
Mikey stopped. He could feel the tears.  
  
David sighed as he pulled Mikey into a hug.  
  
"I know Mikey...I miss him too. But we'll find him one day, you'll see."  
  
"We looked everywhere for him! We even were at the same place he was on New Years and we didn't find him!"  
  
"Well we haven't heard back from the guy who owns the tattoo shop yet...maybe he'll call soon and be able to help us."  
  
"I just...I want to believe. I want to keep hope still, but I..."  
  
*

*

*  
  
Pete was standing in line for his drink when he saw a familar face.  
  
"Hey! I know you guys! Frank from halloween right?"  
  
Lindsey grinned, she knew Pete would come if Bert asked him...and if _Pete_ was there...  
  
"Hey Pete...don't run off, we'll _never_ find you in all these people."  
  
David panted as he and Mikey jogged to catch up.  
  
"Hey, it's the kids from the party. How are you guys? At least you are smart to wear scarves, it is cold as fuck today."  
  
Frank smiled at them.  
  
"How about some hot chocolate?"  
  
David kept a hold of Mikey's hand, after all _he_ hadn't met this guy before, he could be a serial killer or something...then he noticed the woman at his side.  
  
"Hey, _I_ know you. From the tattoo shop, right?"  
  
Lindsey nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Yeah David, Frank owns the place. Oh! Hey, the artist that did our friend's tattoo, we wanted to ask you about them."  
  
"Frankie did you see Gee?"  
  
Ryan ran over to them with bert.  
  
"He can really spin on the ice!"  
  
David's eyes went wide as his face went kind of white.  
  
"G-Gee?...he's...he's _here_?"  
  
Lindsey just nodded and grinned wider.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wait...what the fuck is going on? How do you guys know Gee?"  
  
Frank looked back and forth at the two boys. Then one took their scarf off and Frank gasped.  
  
"You look like..."  
  
"Hey daddy, did you see me spin?...I nearly fell over, but I didn't."  
  
Gee giggled as he ran over and jumped into Frank's arms, not noticing the weird atmosphere that sat around the group yet...or his brothers and Pete who were all stood, open mouthed and staring.  
  
"I did Kitten, but..."  
  
"Gee?"  
  
Gee turned his head with a bright, happy smile...and froze, his eyes widening and his fingers gripping tighter to Frank's shoulders.  
  
"Gee, it's really you."  
  
David said quietly, as if he thought Gee would vanish if he raised his voice at all. Gee didn't answer...he wasn't even sure this was real. He slowly turned his eyes back to Frank, his smile slipping away.  
  
"Am I d-dreaming d-d-daddy?...can...can _you_ s-see them?"  
  
He stuttered out, his whole body starting to tremble.  
  
"I see them baby,"  
  
Fank turned to Lindsey and Ryan.  
  
"Strays?"  
  
"Merry Chistmas Gee."  
  
Gee sniffed, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth to stop it wobbling as he hesitantly turned back to his brothers.  
  
"Is...is _h-he_ h-here?"  
  
He whimpered, still clinging to Frank's coat with white-knuckled fingers.  
  
"Gee Gee it's really you!"  
  
Mikey ran over and hugged Gee tightly.  
  
Gee tensed up, gasping with his eyes wide.  
  
"M-Mikey?"  
  
"Yeah Gee, it's me, it's us and we have been looking for you ever since you left!"  
  
"Mikey?...D-David?..."  
  
Gee's vision blurred, then everything went black as he slumped, unconscious in his brother's arms.  
  
"Gee!"  
  
"Fuck, we need to get him home."  
  
Frank scooped Gee up in his arms.  
  
"Come on Strays, let's go."  
  
"Wait!...where are you taking him?"  
  
David demanded, grabbing Frank's coat sleeve and pulling him around.  
  
"I am taking home cos thanks to your piece of shit parents he didn't have one and he had to hook on the street in order to survive till we found him!"  
  
Frank was livid! This was not the brother that Gee described.  
  
"No..."  
  
David gasped, his eyes falling on his twin.  
  
"Oh God no..."  
  
He moved in closer, pressing his cheek hard against Gee's and breaking completely...huge ugly sobs escaping him as he clung to his unconscious brother.  
  
"No Gee, please Gee no...we _tried_ to find you...we never stopped looking for you and it's safe now...that asshole's _gone_ now Gee...you're _safe_!...you're safe."  
  
David could barely breathe between sobs.  
  
"Stop, all of you. Let's just all go back to the apartment. We can warm up and talk about everything while we wait for Gee to wake up."  
  
Bert was holding a trembling Pete's hand.  
  
"I second that."  
  
Lindsey said, looking a little shaken herself as she gripped Ryan's hand.  
  
They all headed to the car.  
  
"Okay so who is going in my car and who is going in Lindsey's?"  
  
"Mikey and I are going wherever Gee is."  
  
David said, still clinging to Gee's limp hand and staring intently at his face.  
  
"Okay, so Bert and Pete go with Lindsey and Ryan, and Brendon come with the brothers and me."  
  
They piled into the cars and drove off.


	16. Home for the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "MY BABY!"
> 
> "Mumma..."
> 
> Gee sobbed as he scrambled out of the car and into her bone-crushing hug in the driveway of the house he hadn't seen in _so_ long.
> 
> "Missed y-you mumma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So another fic comes to a close and...wait...what? You say that everyone still doesn't knwo that Gerard didn't hook on the streets when he was homeless and no one knows about his other job and oh...you wanted to see Frank and Gerard really together? Huh, is that what you wanted? Everything tied up in a nice neat package and under the tree in time for Christmas? Well maybe if you are all good kittens, you will get your wish just like Gerard did. *wink* ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

David was sat on one of the two couches in Frank, Bert and Gee's apartment. He wanted to be holding his twin close while he slept, but Frank apparently wouldn't let him go.  
David made do with sitting next to the older man and holding Gee's hand...for now.

"So how long as Gee been here with you?"

He asked quietly, his eyes fixed on Gee's face. He could feel Mikey beside him, silently watching Gee sleep.

"A bit over a year."

"So Frank just took you guys in...like as...you know..."

Pete moved his hands around.

"You know...he..."

"What!? No I didn't sleep with them!"

"Not that some of us didn't _try_ to bed Frank..."

Lindsey turned accusing eyes across the room.

" _Brendon_."

She smirked.

"Hey! In my defense, I thought I had to sleep with him and Bert to keep my place! "

"What all the Strays have in common is they all work for me...except for Bert."

"Wait...what?"

Frank smiled and slid Gee into David's arms...David automatically hugged Gee to his chest and buried his face in Gee's hair, breathing him in. Frank walked to the desk and pulled out an envelope.

"Merry Christmas man."

Bert took the package and opened it.

"This is a deed for Cool Ghoul Too."

"Yeah, all my meetings. I bought another store with an apartment above it. I bought it for you...partner."

"Merry Christmas Berty boy."

Lindsey cheered.

Bert was speechless. He started to tremble.

"Hey now, you were my first Stray, you deserve this so much."

Bert cried and pulled Frank into a bone crushing hug.

"Put him down, he's m-mine."

Gee's quiet and slightly groggy voice sounded across the room. David's head snapped up, wide eyes turned to his brother.

"Gee!"

"Kitten!"

Bert put Frank down and he rushed over to his Stray.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Daddy."

Gee reached his arms out, making grabby hands with his eyes half closed.

David frowned at this.

"Gee?"

Gee froze, his eyes going wide before he slowly turned his head toward the person holding him.

"D-David?..."

He whispered, voice tiny and weak.

"Mikey?"

His eyes flitted between the two quickly. David smiled wide and nodded.

"It's us Gee...we found you."

Gee slowly lifted a trembling hand up and poked David's left cheek with one red painted fingertip.

"Are...are you _real_?"

David chuckled.

"Yeah Gee, we are."

Gee looked at Mikey, moving his hand out slowly to poke his face too.

"I think Gee is having a Ground Hog Day moment."

Brendon chuckled.

"You said those same words at the park Gee and ow!"

Ryan slapped Brendon upside the head.

"Don't be insensitive, asshole."

Gee poked Mikey's cheek.

"You look f-funny..."

He tilted his head, staring intently at Mikey's face.

"What's d-different?...are you really... _y-you_?"

"Well I got new glasses, but that was thanks to Lindsey. In fact that's how we met."

Gee's face screwed up. Everything felt like a dream.

"L-Lindsey?"

He asked, his mind in such a state right now that he had no idea who that even was.

"Kitten are you alright? I think you need to eat something."

"I got that."

Bert went and grabbed some cheese and crackers from their Christmas-eve party. He also grabbed a bottle of water.

"Here you go Gee, eat this."

Gee looked up slowly at Bert.

"Bert?...what's..."

He took the water bottle without finishing his sentence and started to drink it sloppily, some running down his chin.

Mikey watched as both Frank and David grabbed a napkin to help Gee. He marveled at how they both wanted to take care of him.

Gee's eyes flicked to Frank as he pulled the bottle away from his mouth, spilling more water down himself.

"Daddy?"

Again, David frowned at this.

"I'm here Kitten."

"Daddy, David and Mikey are here."

Gee said with quiet awe. David tightened his grip on his twin a little as he stared daggers at the older man with all the tattoos...this "daddy" " kitten" thing was sending up big flashing neon warning signs for him, but he held his tongue for the moment, as he didn't want to frighten his clearly distressed brother.

"I know they are Kitten. It was your Christmas present from Lindsey and Ryan."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas Princess."

David couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Right _that's_ it!..."

He snapped, making Gee jump and squeak in surprise.

"I mean what the _fuck_?!...you call him kitten and princess and make him call you fucking _daddy_?!..."

Gee was shaking, tears starting to fall as David held him too tight for him to be able to pull away.

"What have you done to him?"

David demanded angrily.

Bert watched as Frank started to shake. He knew this was going to get bad. What he didn't expect was for Brendon to be the one to really lose it.

"LOOK YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO COME IN HERE AND MAKE THESE ACCUSATIONS TO THE PERSON THAT SAVED YOUR BROTHER FROM GETTING RAPED ON THE STREETS OR WORSE! FRANK SAVED HIM! HE SAVED ALL OF US FROM LIVES OF DRUGS, DRINKING, AND HOOKING! YOU DON'T KNOW A FUCKING THING ABOUT THIS MAN AND I HAVE NOT HEARD ONE FUCKING THANK YOU FROM YOU AT ALL!"

David looked up at the man that was basically yelling in his face. He was suddenly at a loss.

"I..."

He felt his anger deflate a bit. He looked back at Frank.

"You saved him from...I mean...he was...I mean..."

He looked around and realised that everyone was waiting for him to finish a sentence. He looked back at Frank.

"Thank you for saving him from that but..."

He glanced at the guy who'd shouted, who now seemed to be having a mental debate with himself over whether to beat David's ass or not. David sighed as he felt Gee shaking in his arms. He gently kissed the top of Gee's head then turned back to Frank.

"You gotta understand...we've been looking for Gee for more than 20 months now, and we find him here, calling you _daddy_...you _have_ to see how that looks...right?"

"He calls me that because he wants to. Ask him."

Frank still had his arms crossed, but he had stopped shaking.

David nodded before turning his attention to his brother, who _hadn't_ stopped shaking.

"Gee?..."

Gee was curled in on himself, with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth and his eyes down. David knew he'd scared Gee by snapping before, but he was pretty sure that the guy who yelled had scared him more.

"Gee, look at me baby..."

Lindsey raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but didn't comment. Gee slowly looked up, his eyes darting to Frank for reassurance, then back to David. David smiled softly.

"Gee, did someone tell you to call Frank, daddy?..."

Gee shook his head.

"Then why _do_ you?"

Gee released his lip from between his teeth and swallowed heavily. David saw toothmarks in the boy's pale skin.

"Cos..."

Gee sniffed, then swallowed again.

"Cos I want to...he m-makes me feel s-safe."

David was confused.

"But Gee... _dad_ didn't make you feel safe."

Gee shuddered at the mention of that man, his eyes dropping again.

"I n-never c-c-called him d-daddy th-though...he was S-S-Sir, for as l-long as I c-can r-rem-member."

David sighed as he leaned in to kiss Gee's forehead.

"I get it Gee..."

He looked over at Frank, locking eyes with him and seeing the care that was shining from them. He held eye contact as he addressed his twin again.

"So Frank makes you feel safe, so you call him daddy?"

"Yes."

Gee mumbled quietly. David sighed.

"Alright then, but if I find out he's hurt you in any way..."

He left the warning in the air as Gee shook his head with a whisper.

"He hasn't."

"Good...Frank?"

"What?"

Frank still stared with some anger at the twin of his love.

"I'm sorry for assuming the worst, but I'm very protective of Gee, as I think you are too?"

"Of course I am. I love him."

David nodded, sighing and offering a small smile.

"Yeah, I see that. Look, can we just start again?...cos it looks like we're gonna be in each other's lives from now on, so for Gee's sake, let's try to get on...yeah?"

Frank looked at the boy and then over at _his_ boy.

"Kitten?"

Gee looked over with wide eyes and a small smile.

"Yes daddy?"

"Are you feeling better?"

Gee nodded.

"Yes daddy...if everyone's stopped shouting."

He glanced at Brendon, shivering slightly before looking back at Frank.

Brendon crouched down to Gee's level and pouted at him playfully.

"I'm sorry Gee...I'm so sorry...can you forgive me?"

Gee turned and pouted right back.

"If you promise not to shout again."

David was surprised by the sass he heard in his brother's voice, he'd not heard it before...perhaps this place, and these people, were good for him after all.

"The sass is strong with this one."

The Strays laughed and Frank looked at Gee and smiled.

Gee giggled and blushed.

"So we're all good now?"

David asked, looking around at everyone.

"That depends..."

Frank looked at David.

"...can I have my Kitten back?"

David sighed.

"Sure."

He loosened his grip on his twin. Gee looked at him and smiled wide and happy.

"David?"

"Yes Gee?"

"I missed you..."

He looked at Mikey.

"...and you Mikey."

"We missed you too."

David smiled as Gee slipped off his lap and quickly climbed into Frank's, curling up against the older man's chest.

"Well...it is quite late. We should all retire for the night I think."

All the Strays agreed. Lindsey, Ryan and Brendon wished everyone goodnight, saying they would see them all on Boxing Day, then headed out. Frank stood up with Gee in his arms. He looked at David and Mikey.

"You two can use my room and I'll go with Gee."

"Wait..."

David said, standing quickly.

"You two share a _room_?!"

"No, we have our own rooms, were you not listening?"

"Yes I was...and I heard you say you're sharing tonight...do you do that a _lot_?"

"Now look, you said..."

But Frank was stopped by of all people Gee, who squared off with his brother.

"David shush..."

Gee said, giving his brother a look.

"I love Frank and Frank loves me and you don't get a say in whether we share a bed or not...ok?"

He said quietly, but firmly. David swallowed, wide eyed.

"Ok Gee, whatever you say."

Gee nodded once decisively, then ruined his strong look by yawning, a small squeak escaping his lips as he did.

"Awww my poor Kitten."

Frank said nothing else and carried Gee toward his room. He stopped and pointed at the door. 

"On second thought, you guys can use Gee's room. We will stay in mine."

Frank walked in and shut the door.

"Well...I guess that's settled then."

Mikey yawned and grabbed David's hand.

"Come on Davy, it's late, we can talk about it tomorrow."

Mikey led David to Gee's room and they shut the door. Bert looked around and started to close off the the lights and lock the door when he spotted a sleeping figure. He walked over.

"Pete? Hey Pete."

Pete's eyes fluttered open a little and he looked up at the older man.

"Hi..."

He looked around.

"Where'd everyone go?"

"They all left cupcake. Should I get you a blanket?"

"Urgh...can't I just sleep in _your_ room?"

Pete whined, sleepily.

"Pete..."

"Pleeeease?"

Pete's eyes closed as he made grabby hands at Bert.

Bert felt his heart melting. He couldn't resist. He picked the boy up the same way Frank picked up Gee.

"You are going to be the death of me cupcake."

Pete started snoring as he pushed his face into Bert's chest.

Bert sighed and carried the boy into his own room, shutting the door.

*

*

*

Frank could tell that Gee was nervous...even more nervous that he had ever been before. The whole morning was spent with the brothers on the phone with their mother and tears as Gee cried because he was missed and loved. Now they were all in a car on their way to the Way home so that Gee could reunite with his whole family. Bert was following in his car to take Pete home before heading back to the city to spend the day with Brendon, Ryan and Lindsey.

Frank was happy for his Kitten of course, but he was worried. If his mother didn't like him, then she could keep Gee from him till he was 18. She could also try and press charges on him. He didn't share these fears with the Stray snuggled against his side...he just gripped the wheel and pretended to enjoy the Christmas music on the radio.

*

*

*

"MY BABY!"

"Mumma..."

Gee sobbed as he scrambled out of the car and into her bone-crushing hug in the driveway of the house he hadn't seen in _so_ long.

"Missed y-you mumma."

He mumbled, burying his face in her shoulder and clinging on tight. He hadn't realised just how much he _had_ missed her til now. He felt more arms wrapping around them both and knew it was his brothers...they were all in tears now.

"Oh Gee, I'm so sorry. I let that man chase you out of our lives and I didn't know if you were hurt or dead and your brothers wouldn't give up, but I didn't think I would ever see you again even after I got rid of that abusive piece of shit."

"I'm here now mumma, I'm here now."

Gee sobbed into her sweater, knowing that if they all let go of him right now, his legs would probably give out beneath him. His family was all that was keeping him on his feet.

"Let me look at you baby."

She stepped back and held her son at arm's length. Other than the tears on his face...he was glowing. He looked so happy. Then she realised what he was wearing. Donna always knew her son was not like her other boys, even before he went out with that boy from his school that started this whole mess with that bastard she married. Still she was surprised that not only was he in girl's clothing, but that he looked really good.

"You look very pretty Gee."

"Doesn't he?"

Donna looked and saw an older man approaching. She was not sure who he was other than the driver of the car, but the way her son reacted told her more. That and the fact that he took his hand.

Gee smiled wide.

"Mumma, this is Frank, my..."

He looked at Frank for a second, then back to his mother.

"...my boyfriend."

Frank held his breath. Gee was 17 and he was...older, and this was the moment of truth.

"So Frank is it? My son texted me on your trip down and told me everything."

Frank's head whipped around to David, but David looked as confused as he did. Then he realised...

"Mikey."

Mikey hid behind David.

"He told me how you saved my son from being on the streets and using his...assets to survive. He said how you not only took him in, but helped him get a job and finish his education. That alone makes you worthy in my book."

"Ma'am?"

"That's Donna to you...son."

Gee tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean, _using my assets_?"

He didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Oh honey, let's not talk about negative things like that. You have nearly two year's worth of Christmas and birthday presents waiting for you inside."

"I _do_?"

Gee's face lit up even more than before as he looked between his rediscovered family. David nodded.

"Of course baby, I always believed we would find you, so of _course_ we got you presents."

Frank heard Gee squeal as he turned and jumped into his arms. Frank laughed as he caught him.

"I get presents daddy...did you hear that?"

"I did Kitten, see I told you they..."

"Daddy? Kitten?"

Donna stood there in shock. Mikey didn't mention that.

Gee trapped his bottom lip between his teeth as his cheeks turned pink. He buried his face into Frank's chest.

"Don't worry ma..."

David said, wrapping his arm around his their mother's shoulders.

"I asked about that and it's cool...I'll fill you in later. Shall we all go inside before we freeze are asses off out here?"

He steered her toward the door.

Frank kind of loved David a little more after that.

*** _(time passes)_ ***

Mikey and David were asleep in their room, so it was now just Frank and Donna sitting together in the living room having a glass of wine while Gee drank hot chocolate and curled up with his head on Frank's lap. Frank was carding his fingers through his hair and listening to his sighs.

"So Frank, tell me a little about yourself."

Gee could feel his eyes getting heavy as he listened to them talking. He reached over and set his mug on the coffee table in front of the couch, then curled his fingers in the bottom of Frank's shirt and closed his eyes.

He thought about how much his life had changed since he left this house; how much better he felt about himself, and how he could actually _be_ himself now.

He thought about the friends he'd made, and the things he'd accomplished...and he thought about Frank.

Gee smiled to himself as he remembered little moments between them, like when Frank bought him a burrito at a street stall, then sat up with him all night while he had his head in the toilet throwing up...or when they watched some random movie on the sofa and he must've fallen asleep, cos he woke up in Frank's arms as he carried him to bed at 1:15 in the morning...or when they went grocery shopping and neither of them could reach the chocolate chip cookies they liked on the top shelf, so Frank had picked Gee up by his waist so he could reach...and he remembered all the times Frank had comforted him when he cried, or had a panic attack, or got scared. He remembered Frank holding him close and cooing softly to him as he stroked his hair.

Gee felt himself being moved, lifted, but he couldn't find it in himself to open his eyes to find out what was happening. He hadn't noticed that the talking had stopped, until he felt himself being gently laid down on what felt like a really comfortable bed. He was already in his Hello Kitty pjs, and he could feel his slippers being gently removed before he felt Frank climb into the bed next to him and pull the covers up over them both. He sighed and snuggled in as he felt Frank's arms wrap securely around him. 

Gee felt happy and safe and loved and he _knew_ that everything was going to be just fine.

"Night daddy, I love you."

He slurred quietly as sleep took him under. He was pretty sure he heard Frank reply, but by then, he was asleep.


	17. Innocent Kittes Need Love Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee sighed heavily, then met Frank's eyes.
> 
> "I was thinking about us and what we do together and I...I wanna..."
> 
> "What baby, what do you want to do?"
> 
> Gee swallowed, his cheeks now a brighter pink than his dress.
> 
> "I want you to...to make l-love to me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So you see...what had happened was...uh...this chapter is like 90% porn. I mean come on, you guys have been waiting patiently for us to make Gerard 18 so that he and Frank can...well we did and they did and we FINALLY answered the question everyone wanted to know! Is Frank circumcised! No no, just kidding. ^0^
> 
> Does Frank finally find out that Gerard is actually a virgin. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy the conclusion of this amazing plot idea from my clueless!Gee

_***Time Stamp: May***_

"Alright, guys, ready? One Two Three SMILE!"

"CHEESE!"

Mikey clapped and laughed along with everyone else as Brendon, Lindsey, and Ryan stood there with the cheesiest grins on their faces in front of Cool Ghoul III. They were the last to get their own store. Frank's store had been filled with new strays now and all the original strays had their own part of the business. Mikey looked over and saw Bert standing with Pete. They were still a long way off from being together properly, but Mikey could see that Pete was so in love with Bert and that Bert would wait forever for Pete to be 18. It's funny because Pete's parents loved Bert from the moment they met him, but Bert wanted to be proper just like Frank. They dated and Pete stayed with Bert on the weekends, but came home on Sunday promptly to have dinner with his family, which of course Bert stayed for. 

David had a girlfriend now. One of Frank's strays actually. He could now truly see what good Frank did in the world and he visited Ali each weekend when Pete took the train to see Bert. It was slow going and David was aware of Ali's past, but he was patient and it paid off. They were a cute couple. 

Finally there was Gee and Frank. It was not long after the family reunion that Frank found out about Gee's other job. It's hard to hide that when your boss comes strolling into the tattoo shop to hand over a huge bonus. Gee fainted of course and that left Frank and Grant to talk everything out. Mikey thought it was funny how the two men got along over their want to protect his brother. Gee was now an exclusive model for Grant's shop and stopped working at the tattoo shop all together, although he _did_ do some special commissions here and there. 

"Mikey? Hey Mikes, come on, we're going inside."

"Coming Pete!"

Mikey ran to his best friend and put his arm around him as they walked into the shop for the party.

*

*

*

Gee waved goodbye with a smile as he left work, closing the door softly as he stepped out into the early June sunshine. He took his shades out of his bag and put them on before walking over to the bench across the street and sitting down to wait for Frank to pick him up. He always got stared at when he went anywhere in one of his dresses, but he liked them and so did Frank, so whatever anyone else thought didn't generally bother him that much anymore. People were _definitely_ staring.

He checked his watch and saw that Frank probably wouldn't be here for a few minutes so he sighed, crossing his feet at the ankles and relaxed. 

The dress he was wearing was his new favorite, though every time Grant made a new creation, it was _instantly_ Gee's favorite, but _this_ one, he thought was _particularly_ pretty.

It was pale pink with black trims and a black train that came down at the back to nearly his ankles, while the front barely brushed his knees...Gee loved it. 

He looked up the street just as Frank's car came into view. He smiled and waved at him as he pulled up to the curb, then quickly hopped in before they got a ticket.

"Hi daddy, how was work?"

"It was good Kitten, the new strays are really a good bunch. I had time to stop by Bert's shop and see how he was doing too."

Frank got out of the car and walked around. He pulled the boy into his arms.

"You look beautiful Kitten."

He kissed him softly and then dangled the keys in his face.

"Ready to drive?"

Gee squeaked in excitement, eyes going wide.

"Really daddy?...you don't think I need more practice?...I only just passed last week."

"Baby, you passing means that you are already a great driver, but driving in the city takes a lot of practice. Besides, at least you can now visit your brothers and your mother any time you want, right?"

Gee nodded.

"Yeah, well...when I get a car I can."

"We are going to the dealership next week so you can pick one out remember?"

Frank reached up and touched Gee's face.

"Hey Kitten, look at me, did you have a bad day? Is something bothering you?...tell daddy."

Gee chewed on his bottom lip a little, his eyes drifting down as his cheeks pinked and he shook his head slightly.

"No daddy, work was ok."

"Gee...you are not telling me the truth. What happens when you lie to Daddy hmmm?"

Gee looked up through his lashes.

"I get punished, but...I'm _not_ lying daddy. Work really _was_ ok."

"Then what is bothering you? Please Kitten, tell daddy so he can make it better?"

"I just um..."

Gee squirmed a little.

"I was thinking, but if you don't want to it's ok but..."

He sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and sucked on it nervously.

"Gee."

Gee sighed heavily, then met Frank's eyes.

"I was thinking about us and what we do together and I...I wanna..."

"What baby, what do you want to do?"

Gee swallowed, his cheeks now a brighter pink than his dress.

"I want you to...to make l-love to me?"

He didn't want to sound uncertain, but somehow he did.

Frank stopped. Is this what the boy was so worried about? It is true that it was quite past his birthday, but Frank wasn't...

"Oh, oh, you thought that becasue...that I didn't want to..."

Frank couldn't help it, he laughed as he pulled the stray in.

"Baby, I still want you, that has never stopped, I just wanted you to know that you meant more to me than that."

Gee looked up with wet eyes.

"Really daddy?...but you haven't, I mean we haven't...I wanna so can we?"

"Of course, but let's do this right. How about dinner first?"

Gee nodded, smiling slightly.

"Ok daddy."

"Where would you like to go?"

Gee bit his lip as he thought about it. After a minute he smiled then frowned slightly.

"Can we go to that place we went to with the sushi and the fire and stuff?...I don't remember what it's called."

"Of course Kitten. Do you want to change first?"

Gee's smile slipped, his eyes lowering.

"If you think I should."

He mumbled quietly. Maybe Frank didn't like the dress as much as Gee _thought_ he would.

"I think you look just perfect the way you are."

"Then, why do you think I should change?"

"I didn't say I think you should change, I asked if you wanted to."

"O-oh...ok daddy."

Gee said quietly.

Frank knew there was more than what Gee was saying, but he decided to drop it for now.

*

*

*

"Ugh. I am so full."

Frank patted his stomach as he sat on the sofa. He could smell the coffee Gee was brewing for him.

Gee giggled, poking his head around the door into the living room of their apartment.

"Me too daddy. So I guess you don't want a piece of the raspberry cheesecake I made last night then?"

"Mmmm, that sounds delicious. I'll share a piece with you."

Gee squeaked happily and went back into the kitchen before coming straight back out with a tray with a cup of coffee, a mug of hot chocolate and a slice of cheesecake on a plate with two forks.

"Ta da!"

Frank smiled. He made room for his Kitten on the sofa next to him, but he chuckled as the effeminate boy slid into his lap.

"Gonna feed me Kitten?"

"Yes daddy..."

Gee said sweetly, picking up a bite of cheesecake on one of the forks and offering it up to Frank's mouth with his other hand cupped under the morsel.

"Open wide."

Frank opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the piece. He groaned at how good it tasted.

"You are getting better at baking Kitten."

Gee smiled wide.

"Thank you daddy...my and Mikey saw this recipe on TV the other day and I wanted to make it for you."

"Well it is amazing, just like you baby."

Gee giggled and cut off another bite with the fork, before bringing it up to his mouth and looking into Frank's eyes as he closed his soft pink lips around it.

"You really like it daddy?"

He asked after swallowing his bite.

"I did, I really did. You should make that for the next visit to your mom's house."

Gee nodded, then looked down, swallowing as his fingers played with the front of Frank's shirt.

"Um, daddy?"

He murmured quietly.

"Yeah baby?"

"You know what we t-talked about earlier?"

"Of course Kitten, I haven't forgotten."

Gee chewed on his lip for a moment, his face screwing up in a little frown.

"I'm...I'm n-nervous daddy."

He whispered.

"Oh no baby...don't be. I would never hurt you. I'm not like those other guys that used you."

Gee looked up, tilting his head slightly.

"What guys daddy?"

"You know...the ones when you were on the street, before Bert and I rescued you?"

They never really talked about this since Gee joined their family of strays.

Gee shook his head.

"I don't really remember that night, just...running?"

He said uncertainty.

"No sweetie, we found you in the alley after they had..."

Frank found it so hard to talk to his kitten about this.

Gee frowned more.

"Had _what_ daddy?"

"Well we found you...and they had...um...in your mouth..."

Gee was really confused, and a little scared.

"What do you mean?...what did they do?"

"Gee...they made you...suck them off."

Gee's eyes went really wide and his voice went high pitched and shaky.

"What?!...no I don't...I...they couldn't have...no d-daddy I...I w-w-wouldn't I..."

He started to back off of Frank's lap.

"Kitten Kitten, no no, I don't think you did it willingly. They forced you, they hurt you. You were bleeding when we found you."

"B-bleeding?..."

His voice went even higher.

"I...I don't...I'd never I..."

"Gee...we know and it's okay. Brendon did the same thing. It's about surviving. You do what you have to do even if it means giving up your innocence."

"I didn't I wouldn't I..."

Gee stopped trying to back away as what Frank said suddenly caught his attention.

"Wait no!...Brendon...my innocence...wait... _what_?"

Frank was confused. Did he repress the memories of his selling himself?

"Daddy you...you thought I..."

Gee tilted his head.

"...you _all_ though I'd done... _that_?!"

"It's okay baby, we all understood."

Gee's eyes went wide again and he slapped Frank's arm.

"Daddy!...I never did that, I promise."

"Wait...what are you saying Gee?"

"Daddy I'm...I..."

Gee turned pink and looked down at his hands.

"I'm still a v-virgin..."

He whispered shyly.

"I...I only ever k-kissed b-before I met y-you."

"You...you're...I..."

Frank started to feel dizzy. He gently pushed Gee off his lap and stood up wobbling.

"I think I need to...lie...down..."

Frank hit the carpet face first.

"DADDY!?..."

Gee dropped to his knees next to Frank, his hands going straight to the older man's face, lightly patting his cheek as he carefully turned Frank onto his side.

"Daddy wake up...please daddy?"

Gee shook Frank gently as tears slid down his cheeks. He didn't know what to do...should he call Bert? 

"Daddy please."

"Wha...huh..."

"Daddy..."

Gee squeaked happily.

"...you're ok!"

"Yeah baby, yeah...I'm okay."

Frank sat up a bit.

"Easy daddy..."

Gee said softly, supporting Frank's head.

"Slowly."

"What happened?"

"You fainted daddy."

"I thought that was _your_ job Kitten."

Frank chuckled a bit.

Gee scowled, then giggled.

"It _is_. Stop trying to steal my job daddy."

Frank pulled Gee in for a hug.

"I think its getting late baby, we should get to bed now."

Gee nodded.

"Ok daddy."

He held Frank's arm to help him up. He was a little disappointed that the plans they had were apparently off after their talk, then Frank fainting, but there was always tomorrow.

Frank walked with Gee to their bedroom. He watched as Gee climbed on the bed to reach his favorite stuffie. 

"Uh...Kitten?"

Gee looked up.

"Yes daddy?"

"So...let me try and understand this...you never did anything on the street or with that guy...Ray was his name I think?"

Gee shook his head.

"No daddy."

"So you really are..."

Frank couldn't believe he was so dense all this time. Gee tried to tell him and he never listened.

Gee tilted his head.

"Of _course_ daddy. I'd never want to do that with someone I don't love, and..."

He blushed, smiling shyly.

"...and I never l-loved anyone before _you_."

"I am so sorry that I thought that about you."

Gee looked down, biting his lip.

"When...when you found me, did I _look_ like a h-hooker?"

"Well...uh...I mean...we kind of just...Wow, I'm an asshole aren't I?"

Gee looked up, shaking his head.

"No daddy."

"Yes I am. I assumed that you had the same life that Brendon, Bert and Lindsey did and all the while you were trying to tell me different and I never listened to you."

Frank dropped into the chair by his desk.

"I am a horrible daddy."

Gee put down his stuffie and scrambled off the bed and over to Frank, quickly climbing into his lap.

" _No_ daddy..."

He took Frank's face between his hands and looked into his eyes.

"You are a _wonderful_ daddy..."

He planted a small kiss on Frank's lips before continuing.

"You saved me, and you gave me a home and a job and friends and I probably wouldn't even be _alive_ now if it wasn't for you and I love you daddy so much..."

He ran out of breath and leaned his forehead against Frank's, taking a second.

"You're the best daddy ever."

He murmured quietly.

Frank smiled at the innnocent moment that Gee had them in. He looked into the boy's eyes.

"I love you Gee."

Gee's smile widened.

"Good, cos I love you too."

Frank touched Gee's cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Gee's eyes fluttered closed as he tilted his head slightly to meet Frank's lips. Frank circled his arms around Gee and pulled him in close to his chest. Gee relaxed against Frank, winding his arms around the older man's neck and sighing happily into the kiss. Frank ran his hands up and down Gee's back listening to him sigh and making him shiver at his touch, pressing himself closer.

"Kitten."

"Yes daddy?"

"I want you."

Gee's heart rate sped up, he leaned back just enough so he could see Frank properly.

"You do?...really?"

"Yeah, I really do."

Gee's cheeks pinked as he nodded.

"Ok daddy."

"How do you...I mean what do you..."

Frank had never felt this nervous before. He didn't know where to even begin,

Gee giggled slightly.

"I think you're gonna have to tell _me_ what to do daddy...I've never done this, remember?"

"Right."

Frank chuckled nervously.

"Uh...well I guess we should um...get ready for bed first huh?"

Gee nodded.

"Yeah, ok daddy..."

He bit his lip for a moment.

"Um, daddy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I err...I kinda have an...an _outfit_ I wanna w-wear for you..."

Gee's cheeks were close to the colour of the raspberries he'd used in the cheesecake.

"C-could you ch-change in the b-bathroom please daddy?"

He looked at Frank with wide, innocent eyes and his lower lip trapped between his teeth.

"Oh..uh..well why don't I get us something to drink while you change then."

Gee nodded.

"Ok daddy, thank you."

"Right. Okay then."

Frank slipped the boy off his lap and stood up. He kissed his cheek and then left the room.

Gee swallowed then quickly went to the closet and dug into the back where he'd hidden the bag with his "outfit" in. He pulled the bag out and placed it on the bed while he slipped out of his dress and stockings, then carefully pulled his outfit out and put it on before tidying everything away.

He wasn't sure what to do next, so he picked up his stuffie and crawled onto the bed, kneeling with the stuffie in his hands, facing the door.

"Here we are Kitten. I hope you are..."

Frank's mouth completely dried up. Gee was sitting on the bed in a soft pink baby doll, frilly panties, and thigh stockings with paw prints on the bottom and cat ears at the top. He had on a collar with a tag that said Daddy's Little Kitten.

"Kitten..."

Gee tilted his head to the right.

"Is this ok daddy?...I thought you would like it."

"Fuck, don't do that."

Frank could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter as Gee did all these cute things that went right to his cock. He just stood there staring and trying not to drool.

Gee bit his lip a little, dropping his head and looking up through his lashes.

"Do _what_ daddy?"

"Oh God."

Frank felt himself losing and dropping what was in his hands. He managed to catch it and stumbled forward landing on his knees at the end of the bed. He looked up and his words caught in his throat.

Gee dropped his pink unicorn stuffie onto the bed next to him and crawled to the end of the bed.

"Are you ok daddy?"

Frank gasped...he could see everything from this angle.

"Kitten, you're trying to kill me."

Gee's eyes widened and he shook his head, sitting back on his heels.

"No daddy."

He said sweetly.

Frank couldn't take much more of this.

Gee bit his lip.

"Are you _sure_ you're ok daddy?...did you hurt yourself?...can I kiss it better daddy?"

"Fuck it."

Frank surged up knocking his Kitten over onto the bed. He sealed his lips over the boy's

Gee squeaked in surprise but quickly kissed back, his lips parting to allow Frank access as his little pink tongue darted out to play with Frank's. His arms wrapped around Frank's neck and he whimpered slightly as he felt Frank against him.

"Fuck, you have no idea how beautiful and sexy you are Kitten."

Frank trailed his mouth down Gee's jaw to his neck.

Gee shivered, stretching his neck out to give Frank more room.

Frank sucked on the soft skin leaving little red marks as he moved down. He exposed one of his pale shoulders and rained kisses upon it.

"Daddy."

Gee moaned softly.

"Taste so good baby."

Frank carefully removed Gee's babydoll then worked his way down to the boy's chest. He took one of his soft pink nipples in his mouth feeling it harden against his tongue. Gee's back arched off the bed, his eyes closing and mouth falling open, small mewling noises escaping into the air. While Frank played with one nipple with his mouth, he caressed the other one encouraging it to join it's partner with his fingers. Gee writhed, lifting his hips in search of...something...anything.

Frank smirked against his skin.

"Want something baby?"

"Please daddy..."

He could feel his frilly panties stretched and damp, rubbing teasingly against the head of his cock.

"Please."

"Ah ah ah Kitten, you have to use your big girl words."

Gee whined.

"Daddy _please_?...touch me daddy...please daddy please."

"But I _am_ touching you Kitten."

Frank decided that a little teasing was in order.

"Daddy _please_ , it _hurts_ daddy."

Gee whimpered, squirming beneath Frank.

"Awwww, does it hurt that much?"

Gee nodded as much as he could in the position he was in.

"Yes daddy...please help me daddy?"

"How can daddy help, tell daddy where it hurts?"

Gee blushed even more than when he'd first mentioned the outfit.

"My...my dick daddy. It's so hard."

"Is it hard for me?"

"Yes daddy...just for you."

"Well then I shall make it feel better like a good daddy."

Frank moved down between Gee's legs and pushed hot air into the frilly panties with his mouth.

Gee shuddered, a light moan escaping his lips as his back arched delicately and his fingers gripped at the sheets.

"Ah ah ah, you need to stay still baby."

"Daddy p-please."

Gee whimpered, his eyes fluttering closed.

Frank slowly took hold of the front of Gee's panties, and pulled them down and off, dropping them off of the bed, and leaving him in just his kitten socks and collar. The boy's cock was red at the top and it was leaking slowly. Frank leaned over and licked it lightly with the tip of his tongue.

Gee's breath hitched, his whole body tensing up and his cock leaking more.

Frank teased a bit more lapping up the liquid with this tongue and then took the head in his mouth, sucking lightly.

"Uh d-dADDY!"

Gee cried out, bucking up involuntarily.

Frank pinned Gee's hips down and pulled off.

"Kitten...if you can't listen to daddy, I'm going to have to tie you up."

Gee whimpered, bottom lip trembling slightly as he looked at Frank with big, wide eyes...his body continuing to squirm a little as his cock leaked obscenely onto his belly.

"Good girl."

Frank smirked and took the head back into his mouth.

Gee's fingers moved into Frank's hair, tugging slightly as his hips tried to lift again. His eyes closed tight and he moaned softly.

"That's it baby, so good for daddy."

When Frank was sure his Kitten would listen he started to deep throat him.

"Oh my..."

Gee choked out, his voice going really high.

"Fffffffffff..."

Frank went up and down a few times, loving the sounds he was pulling from his Kitten. He pulled off and moved to the side, listening to Gee whine in protest. 

"Hang on baby, I need to grab something."

Gee half opened his eyes and looked over curiously.

"Daddy?"

He whimpered.

"Just a minute."

Frank reached into the draw and pulled out the tube of lube.

"I think we will need this."

Gee chewed on his lip, his cheeks heating up as he watched Frank.

Frank moved back between Gee's legs and licked his cock. He mouthed at it as he squirted the lube just under Gee's balls and let it drip down.

Gee gasped at the cold, jolting slightly.

Frank brought his hand down and massaged the slippery substance into the boy's skin as he ran his finger down to the crack of his ass, rubbing around his opening lightly.

"You like that?"

Gee whined slightly, his head nodding.

"D-daddy."

Frank pushed a finger in gently, knowing that this was truly the boy's first time.

"Tell me if it's too much baby and we will stop."

Tears slipped from Gee's eyes as his face screwed up in discomfort, his knuckles turning white as he gripped hard at the sheets, his whole body tensing unintentionally.

"Gee...talk to me."

Gee mewled, teeth digging hard into his lower lip, eyes squeezed shut.

Frank stopped moving his finger and started to pull out.

Gee moved one hand quickly, fingers releasing their death-grip on the sheet to reach between his own legs and grab Frank's wrist, stilling him. He took a couple of deep breaths then opened his eyes and met Frank's.

"P-please daddy?...don't s-stop..."

He smiled slightly, though he knew it probably looked forced.

"I w-want this d-daddy just...just give m-me a second?...please?"

"Alright baby, you tell me when you are ready."

Gee nodded, blinking away a few more tears as he tried to steady his breathing and relax. After a minute or so, he slowly let go of Frank's wrist and nodded again, feeling more relaxed now.

"Ok daddy. Go slow though, please?"

"I will Kitten, don't worry."

Frank added more lube and then started to push his finger back in.

Gee trembled, breathing slowly and staying as relaxed as he could. After a little, he whined quietly, pushing down a bit.

"More daddy...please?"

Frank pushed his finger in till it could go no further. He then began to move it slowly in and out.

"Uh uh uh."

Gee panted, still trembling a little, but it wasn't pain or discomfort now...it was pleasure.

"Daddy p-please."

Frank figured it was safe to add another finger. He added still more lube and then pulled the first finger out almost completely before slipping a second one in next to it.

Gee shuddered, groaning and arching his back. Suddenly Frank's fingers brushed something inside him and he saw stars, practically levitating off the bed.

"DadDYYY!"

He squealed.

'Shhh Shhh, easy baby easy. Okay hard part's over, now just relax and enjoy."

Frank moved a third lube covered finger inside and started to stretch him while pressing on the boy's prostate.

"I think you are just about ready baby."

Frank carefully removed his fingers then started to take his own clothes off.

"I think it will be easier if you ride me Kitten."

Gee whimpered at the loss then opened his eyes and looked at Frank, panting a little still with confusion on his face.

" _Ride_ you daddy?...what do you mean?"

"Sorry baby, I forget you don't know much. I'm going to lay down and you are going to sit on my cock. This way you are in more control of how fast you let it in and how fast you move afterwards."

Gee's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red as he pushed himself up to lean on his elbows. 

"I...I d-don't know d-daddy. W-what if I can't?...what if I'm no good?"

He whimpered.

"You will be fine Kitten, I will still be guiding you from underneath."

He leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Trust me."

Gee nodded unsurely.

"O-ok daddy."

"That's my girl. Now sit up so daddy can lay down."

Gee did as he was told, moving onto his knees and waiting for Frank to tell him what to do next.

Frank lay down in Gee's place. He reached for the lube and slicked up his cock, stroking it lightly.

"You want to touch it baby?"

Gee swallowed heavily then licked his lips, nodding, his eyes fixed on Frank's hard, thick cock. He reached out his small pale hand timidly, his slim fingers wrapping tentatively around Frank's shaft.

Frank groaned. Gee's hands were much softer than his.

Gee gasped, looking up at Frank's face, his hand stilling.

"Did I hurt you daddy?"

He asked nervously.

"No baby, you made daddy feel really good."

Gee smiled softly, then looked back at his hand, slowly starting to stroke Frank's hard length.

Frank was going to cum just from this and that sounded like a great idea...another time.

"Kitten you really need to stop now."

Gee looked up, his hand stilling again.

"I do?..."

He tilted his head.

"Why daddy?"

"Because if I cum now baby, you can't ride daddy."

Frank panted out every word.

"Oh, ok daddy."

Gee removed his hand, letting Frank's hard cock fall against his stomach, a drop of pre-cum landing in Frank's belly button. Gee giggled slightly then leaned down and dipped in his tongue.

"Fuck Kitten, get up here with that gorgeous body of yours."

Gee giggled again and crawled up alongside Frank, smiling down at him.

"What do I do now daddy?"

"Straddle me and hover over daddy's cock."

Gee nodded and moved into the position he'd been told to.

"Like _this_?"

Frank admired how good his Kitten looked right now. 

"Yeah baby, just like that."

Frank held his cock straight up.

"Whenever you are ready Kitten and take your time easing down."

Gee nodded, biting his lip as he took a couple of breaths and tried to relax. He slowly started to sit down, his eyes going really wide as he felt Frank's cock sinking inside of him.

"D-daddy?"

He whimpered, shaking slightly but still lowering himself slowly.

Frank bit his lip and fought everything to not thrust his hips up.

"Doing so good baby...s-s-so good."

"But it's s-so _big_ daddy!...are y-you sure it'll fit?"

"Y-Yeah baby, I stretched you a lot."

"O-ok daddy."

Gee nodded and continued to push down slowly, small whimpers and gasps slipping from his lips, his face screwed up in concentration.

"You can stop if you need to."

Gee shook his head decisively, taking a deep breath then pushing the rest of the way down in one go. A pained squeak left him as his bum met with Frank's hips. He sat perfectly still with his eyes as big as saucers.

Frank's eyes rolled in the back of his head. It felt amazing being inside his Kitten.

Gee trembled slightly, waiting for the pain to go away...he really hoped it didn't take too long.

"When ever you are ready baby, you can start moving."

Gee nodded, but didn't move.

Frank looked down and could see where Gee's hole was stretched around him. He reached out and touched the boy's softening cock.

Gee squeaked, his eyes flying open to look down at Frank.

"Daddy...when will it stop hurting?"

"You have to relax baby, you have to breathe and relax your body."

Gee sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and nodded, breathing through his nose shakily for a minute as he started to relax a little more. He felt the pain start to recede, and a different feeling taking it's place. He squirmed a little then lifted himself up slightly before dropping back down, finding that it felt good. He smiled.

"It f-feels weird, but g-good daddy."

"I'm glad Kitten, take your time."

Gee nodded, then started to slowly move, sliding himself up and down on Frank's cock, his hands resting on Frank's tattooed chest for support. Tiny mewls and moans escaping his slightly parted pink lips.

Frank figured that it was safe to place his hands on Gee's hips now.

Gee smiled, looking down into Frank's eyes.

"Am I d-doing ok daddy?"

"You are doing amazing Kitten. You can go faster if you like."

Gee nodded then started to move a little faster. He shifted slightly to get his legs more comfortable, and cried out as Frank's cock pressed against his prostate.

"DaDDY!!"

"That's it Kitten, keep doing that and it will really feel good."

Gee didn't need telling twice. He started riding Frank's cock faster, lifting up and dropping back down at that same angle, a series of breathy gasps and moans sounding around the room as his eyes closed and his head tipped back.

Now that he was sure that Gee was enjoying everything and was no longer in pain, Frank decided it was time for him to take control. He gripped the boy's hips and flipped them over, remaining inside him.

"Now Kitten, get ready to have some real fun."

Frank pulled all the way out and aiming his cock at the correct angle, he plunged back in hard against Gee's prostate.

Gee screamed out, his vision whiting and his hands grabbing for anything they could reach...which just happened to be Frank's shoulders, his short nails digging in.

Frank fucked Gee into the mattress, enjoying the noises that he was pulling from his Kitten and being very grateful that they had the apartment to themselves right now.

"Uh uh uh Ffffra...ahh..."

Gee lifted his still stocking covered legs and wrapped them around Frank's waist, pulling Frank down into him deeper and crying out in ecstasy at the feeling.

Frank decided that he was going to make the boy cum without touching him. He concentrated on his aim and keeping his own orgasm at bay.

Gee was getting louder by the minute and he couldn't even think straight right now. If the room was on fire around them, he probably wouldn't notice.  
He wanted to tell Frank how good he felt and how much he loved him, but when he opened his mouth, all that came out was mewls, whimpers, gasps and broken words.

"Fra...plea...oh God...uh uh...clo..."

He wanted to tell him he was close, but the words just wouldn't come.

"You gonna cum for me baby?"

Gee nodded as best he could with his head pressed back into the pillow hard. He gasped and sobbed and then he was cumming, great stripes of white across his pale stomach and chest as he screamed out Frank's name.

"DADDYYYYY!"

Frank fought hard, but the pressure that Gee was putting on his cock was too much. He bucked his own hip forward several times as he came deep inside his Kitten, filling him up with everything he had.

Gee's spent body convulsed a few times, a few more drops of cum dripping from his cock as he collapsed back on the sheets, panting, glistening with sweat and totally exhausted...he didn't even have it in him to open his eyes.

Frank started to pull out, but felt Gee's legs still locked around him.

"Kitten?"

"S-stay daddy?"

Gee whispered, his voice trembling slightly.

"Okay baby, I'll stay."

Frank was worried about his weight hurting the boy though.

Gee weakly tried to pull Frank down on top of him, eyes still shut.

"I'm gonna crush you baby."

"Don't care..."

Gee mumbled sleepily.

"Want cuddles."

"I can do that baby."

Frank wrapped his arms around his Kitten and held him close. He yawned as he felt Gee snuggle into him. As he drifted off feeling warm and safe, he thought about everything that had happened to him these last two years. It had been a long time since he had a family that was not just strays. Now he had Gee and his mother fully accepted them. He thought about the ring that he saw in the jewellery shop on the corner near Cool Ghoul II and how perfect it would look on Gee's finger. He gave a small chuckle and thought just before he drifted off how amazing this Christmas was going to be.

"Night night Kitten."

Gee yawned against Frank's chest.

"Night night daddy."

He whispered, and then he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So I gave up on the Tumblr idea cause...seriously, that shit scares me, and made a Twitter account instead!
> 
> You guys can follow me @momijineyuki.
> 
> It has no affiliation with my real twitter so we can talk about anything you want! ^-^
> 
> I would still appreciate the comments here though too! ^0^


End file.
